The Lion King 2 Simba's man cub
by Macora prime
Summary: This is kingdom hearts sequel to lion king where Sora is raised by Simba and Nala, I hate the lion king 2, Kopa and Kovu will be in it as Soras brothers. please review and tell me what you think
1. birth of the three Sons

The lion king 2

Simbas man- cub

Chapter 1 birth of the three Sons

Many years after the defeat of Scar and Simba becoming king, the pride lands were returned to its peaceful state. Nothing had changed, until one dark stormy night. A family of humans struggle to survive in a storm on a bout. after many hours of fighting to stay alive the families bout ends up on a shore in africa. For many days they stood in cover from the animals. The father would go out to search for food for him, his wife, as well as his new born son. Meanwhile in the pride lands was the presentation of two young princes Kopa and Kovu the cubs of king Simba and queen Nala. All the animals gather to see their future kings as Rifiki the high priest of the pridelands held the two cubs up for all to see. Two days after presantation as the day turned to night. light was given by the full moon, Terra a lion with a dark brown mane and his master Eraqus a lion with a black mane, two lions of simbas pride guarded the northern border from the outlanders lead by the dark hearted lion Xehanort.

"It's still silent, Xehanort and his followers have still not attacked, this is not like them" said Terra?

"I share the same suspicion. They haven't been heard from for many days" said Eraqus as he walked along "but rest assured they won't give up so easy."

Terra looked down at the dried baren wastelands, where the remains of elephants lay.

"I hope they stay like this, just until we are ready to face them" said Terra.

"don't get your hopes up Terra, Xehanort will strike at anytime if we're ready or not" explained Eraqus.

Terra and Eraqus walked until they reached the western borber.

"All seems right come lets return home, we could use some rest" said Eraqus.

But as they headed back to Pride Rock a cry broke the silence of the night.

"What was that"asked Terra turning his head back to the western border.

The cry came from the dark dense jungle to the east.

"I don't know" he awnsered "but whatever it is we should see what's happening."

Terra and Eraques headed down the path. On the way they heard yelling and screaming. few minutes later it was silent as they came to the edge saw the destroyed shelter near the river.

"Father what is that?" asked terra. Eraques stared at the bout like he would in hunting.

"I don't know" said Eraqus "come, we should see what has happened."

"what?" asked Terra "who knows what's in there."

Eraqus jumped out of the bushes and Terra followed him.

Terra and Eraqus entered through a tare in the boat. It was dark and Silant only sounds of dripping water was heard, there was large hole in the roof witch gave way to the moon light.

Terra look around the shelter and something caught his eyes, Blood of human stained the ground as if somthing was dragged. Terra moved closely and saw blood foot prints of a lion.

"Eraqus" he said "humans"

"what?" asked Eraqus

"something happened here" said Terra.

Eraqus looked down at the blood tracks, he knew who was responsible for this .

"Xehanort!" he said.

"Xehanorts here?" said Terra.

"He must have killed humans" said Eraqus "We must tell Simba"

Suddenly they heard the noise they came to find, its was the sound of a baby crying for its mother.

Terra and Eraques stopped dead In their tracks, they looked back, it became Silant agian but not for long. There was a women with brown hair and wore a slave like dress. She was holding something in her arms. Something that moved. Terra approached it.

"Terra wait!" warned Eraqus.

But Terra did not listan. The women looked at Terra who carefully approached her. She was shivering a bit thinking he was a threat. But as soon as Terra got too close he stoped. The women then realize the lion was trust worthy. She didn't have much time. The baby she had needed a mother and she wasn't capable anymore. She thought there had to be a lioness who could mother her child for her. Terra watched as the women moved The infant toward him. Terra looked up at the women as she began to pass into the next world.

"Terra" said Eraqus as he walked up to him "what happened?"

Terra looked down at the baby. The child was small with white skin, his eyes were blue and he was wraped in a brown cloth.

"the mother wants her child safe" said Terra.

Eraqus looked at the body of the once living women then at the child. "I see" he said.

"What do we do now?" asked Terra.

"Xehanort will come for the cub" said Eraqus."we must do as the mother wants and get it to safety"

Then their was the sound of movement not too far from them.

"He"s here, we must go" whispered Eraqus.

Eraques stood ready to fight, he bared his sharp teeth and claws.

"Take the man cub to Simba and Nala, they'll take care of it" ordered Eraqus

Terra picked up the man-cub in the cloths warped around him, then things became silent. Terra and Eraqus backed away quietly then two orange eyes peeked out of the darkness. It was Xahanort the evil lion and the leader of a outside pride that had but one purpose, "to conquer all the pride lands of Africa." He was big, his fur was brown, his mane was white and his claws were the size of razor blades.

"Well well well Terra, Eraqus It's been sometime." he said with his deep old voice."

" Xehanort" said Eraqus standing at the ready

" I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"No!" yelled Eraqus "you've broken the law far enough. You will never get this one."

"Come now, it's only prey to me and you" said Xehanort.

"We don't seek to kill the man cub, but we will protect it from you" Said Eraqus.

"Well then, it looks like I'll just have to take him from you."

"Terra go!" yelled Eraqus.

Xehanot tried to attack Terra and the man cub, but Eraqus quickly jumped infront swiped his paw at him knocking him to the ground.

"Your fight is with me!" said Eraqus

Xehanort got back on his four paws and chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The fight Was hard to handle, Xehanort kept slashing his big might paws at Eraqus. Eraqus used his strangth and his energy to black the attacks and strike back. He kept him at bay long enough for Terra to escape with the man cub. Eraques pushed Xehanort aside and followed him back to pride Rock.

"you can't escape me!" said Xehanort as he two followed.

Meanwhile Rafiki, the high priest of the pride lands draws two lion cubs beside Simba's.

"Oh Mufassa, two princes Kopa and Kovu have been born and the circle of life is complete" said Rafiki as he drawed a curcle around the three lion drawings.

the wind blew into the tree and wiped away the circle.

"Mufassa, look at what you did the circle is ruined..." But then Rafiki was silenced by Mufassa.

"No Rafiki" he said with his strong voice "you've mist the third prince"

"what?" Rafiki asked. Rafiki looked to the drawings and saw from the ruin circle the picture of a man cub.

"what's this, a man cub here, in the pride lands, where?" Asked Rafiki.

the wind blew couple of leaves off the tree in the direction.

"how can this be?" He asked "why Mufassa is this man cub a prince to the circle of life?"

"the child has the spirit of my son, of a lion" explain Mufassa "his future lies in the pride lands""find the child and bless him as you did his brothers"

"but..." Rafiki then sighed "vary well Mufasa"

Meanwhile back at pride rock Simba the new ruler of the pride lands waits for Terra and Eraques at pride rock.

"Simba are they back yet?" asked Riku the young brother of Terra.

" No Riku their not back yet" answered Simba.

Riku sighed, " I never get to go with them."

Simba giggled. "Your just like me when I was a cub, I never got to go with my dad on dangerous missions." Riku looked down in defeat.

"Simba!" called Eraqus as he and Terra reached the top of pride rock.

"Eraques, Terra!" said riku running up to them.

Simba followed.

"Eraqus, Terra where have you two been?"asked Simba.

Eraqus looked at Terra who was holding the man-cub.

" We were investigating a problem in the pride lands west border." answered Eraqus

Simba then noticed that Terra was holding something.

"Terra what is that your holding?" asked Simba.

Terra gently set the man cub down on the ground,

" You may want to see what we found Simba" said Eraqus.

Simba then uncovered the blanket, he too was shocked to see the man-cub.

"A man cub, where did you get this?" asked Simba.

"Near the west border, Xehanort killed his family" explained Eraqus "He was all alone and Xehanort is still looking for him."

Simba looked down at the man cub and sighed.

" Then he may stay with us, only until he's gone" said Simba.

"But that..." Simba cut off Terra before he could say another word.

"I said until Xehanort is gose back to the grave yard" said Simba.

The four lions took the man cub into the cave. Where Nala and the othe lionesses of the pride were waiting inside for them.

"Terra, Eraqus" said Nala.

"We were worried about you two." said Sarabi as she and Sarafina walked up to them.

"There"s no need to, not for us anyway" said Terra

Nala then noticed the man cub.

"Terra is that a man cub?" she asked.

"Yes" Eraqus answered as he put the cub down near her and unravelled it from the cloth.

" Where are it's parents?" asked Nala.

" Xehanort has killed his father" explained Terra "his mother gave him to me before she..."

Terra closed his eyes and turned away. He couldn't bare to say what he saw.

Nala widen her eyes, for from what Terra couldn't say she knew what happened after the mother gave up her own child. She felt sorry for the man cub, how he must have separated from what was left of his family, like she did years ago when she tried to find help for and the pride Juring when Scar ruled and let the hyenas take the pride lands.

" Don't get too close Nala, he's not staying with us." said Simba.

Nala was shocked to hear Simba say those words

"Simba" said Sarabi as she nodded at Simba.

Nala turned her attention to the small man cub, she was surprised to see that the infant was not scared of her. She then sniffed the child who just giggled because it tickled him.

"I have never seen a man cub before" said Nala continuing to sniff the child making him giggle "he's small and so cute"

Sarabi approached the man cub, curious of what it might do.

"For a infant he is very brave to be here" said Sarabi.

The baby crawled over to Nala, he touch her with his small white hands, he felt Nala's soft, warm, beautful fur and snuggled into her as if he thought she was his mother.

Nala smiled and nuzzled the baby as if he was her own. he laughed and he streached his small arms to reach her.

"He seems to like you Nala" said Sarafina.

" I can see that" said Eraqus "even without it's real mother Nala is no different to him"

Suddenly a huge roar came from the mouth of the den. A shadow was seen on the walls of the entrance. it was Xehanort, the lionesses stood in attack formation and growled in protection of their cubs.

"I've come for the man cub Simba, give him to me!" Xehanort said in a commanding voice.

Simba stood ready to fight.

"We will not give him to you Xehanort!" said Simba.

"The law forbids you of hunt humans, leave now!" said Eraqus.

"I will not leave without the man cub, what use is he to you, It's a danger and must be eliminated " asked Xehanort.

Nala then steped in to protect the man cub.

"No!" Nala protested as Sarabi and the other lionesses stood beside her "We will never hand him to you"

"Nala stay out of this" said Simba worrying that something would happen to his mate "I'll protect the man cub"

"protecting a child of a monster" said Xehanort turning to Nala "have you gone mad"

"I'm not protecting a child of a monster" argued Nala looking down at the baby laying beneath her "I'm protecting my son"

Simba widen his eyes to what his queen said.

"The man cub will live among us Xehanort, and in time he grow and defeat you and your followers" said Sarabi.

"You think a hairless runt can defeat me, how pridictable!" said Xehanort,

"Go now, Leave us alone." said Simba standing up to the rouge lion.

Xehnort growled "You've made a mistake simba, I'll be back."

With that Xehanort left for the elephant grave yard unsecessfully in taking the man cub away and killing the last survivor of the human family.

"its okay now, he's gone" Eraqus reported to the others trying to calm the others.

"Then it's time for the man cub to go" said Simba as he moved toward Nala to take the man cub.

Simba tried, but Nala picked up the child and just moved away from him.

"No Simba" she protested because she wanted to keep the man cub "he's not going anywhere"

"Nala" said Simba "please give him to me"

"No" said Nala glaring at her mate.

"Nala he belongs with..." As Simba tried to explain Nala interrupted him.

"He belongs to me" said Nala turning away from Simba.

"Simba, I don"t think it wants to leave, look" said Eraqus.

The strange white hairless cub shivered from the cold breeze, Nala covered her front legs around the cub to keep him warm, the man cub yowned and fell fast asleep cuddling with the beautiful lioness as a child with his parents.

"He"s kinda cute" said Riku waking over to see the baby.

"He must think he"s one of us" said Terra "he must think that Nala is his mother. " .

"I am his mother" said Nala as she kissed her new cub "he's now part of the pride"

Nala was more then willing to raise the baby with her two cubs but Simba on the other hand was not sure at the idea of having a human as part of the pride.

"But Nala It's.. It's a human its not our kind" said Simba "we can't keep him he has to go back."

The others we're terror-fide at Simba's idea to take him back where he was found.

"Simba that's a horrible idea"said Sarabi.

"He'll die, we can"t leave him out there" said Nala.

"Its a human Nala" Simba said "you know how dangerous they are, he needs to return to his own kind""back to his mother"

"Simba his mother is dead" said Terra Stepping into the confiscation.

"I am his mother now" said Nala "as I said before he's now one of us there's no humans in Africa who would want him""he needs us"

The lionesses chatted to Nala saying a man cub as one of their own.

"I agree with Nala he should stay with us" said Eraqus.

"But Eraqus he's a danger to..." said Simba but Eraqus had cut him off.

"Simba" said Eraqus "you allow us To be part of the pride when we were driven from our home, he's no different he's lost his family, if we take him back he'll die" "wouldn't your father Mufasa accept the man cub?"

Simba was speechless and he became confused, to think of what his father would do in this situation.

"Simba listan to me" said Nala as she walked up to Simba Carry the human cub by the cloth around his waist. She carefully set the baby down and looked at her mate "this one is just like you when you were a cub""he"s lost his family""but now he's part of ours""like i said before he needs us"

Simba looked up at her. Nala slid the man cub over to him.

The baby looked up at him with his small blue eyes. Like he never saw a lion before, Simba laid beside the small infant. He then sniffed him and the white child reach out and placed his small hands onto Simba. Simba began to hesitate. he crouched down a bit and the Small baby started to chuckle.

"He sees you in a different way Simba" said Eraqus as he came up to the lion king "as his father" "do you now think we should take him back?"

Simba looked down at the man cub who was playing with his tail. Simba began to smile.

"No, I don't" Simba said as he nuzzeld his new adopted son.

Nala and Terra smiled.

"He's part of our family now" said Simba as he nuzzled his mate as she walked up to him.

"Yes and I will teach him and his brothers to be great worriers" said Terra.

" Terra I think we should leave some teaching to Rafiki" said Eraqus

"I won't teach them everything, but they could become great worriers under my guidence" said Terra.

Simba and Nala were not sure about the idea of having their sons as a worriers of the pride, especially there new cub.

"But they're only cubs, they can"t handle this" said Simba.

"Simba don't worry, I will protect them" said Terra.

"Are you certain you can handle this" asked Eraqus.

"yes" answered Terra

"Thank you Terra, but what shall we call our new son?" asked Simba.

"i heard a voice say name from where we found him" explained Eraqus "I think it was Sora."

"Sora" said Nala looking at her new son who looked back at her happily "that's a wonderful name"

Nala picked up and carried Sora to her other cubs. but the cloth rap around the babies waist slipped out of her mouth. Nala quickly bent down to catch him. Sora began to cry.

"Shhh shhh don't cry, its okay, its okay" said Nala trying to sooth Sora.

Simba stuck by her side.

"Its okay, we are here, Sora" said Simba as he nuzzle his Son.

Sora began to calm down, he giggled as his father nuzzled him.

Terra, Eraqus, Sarabi, Sarafina and the other pide landers smiled.

Nala placed Sora among her two cubs and she too nuzzled him. Sora cuddled with the warmth of his mother and two brother. He then yawned at faded into his dreams.

"Good night, my sons" said Simba Looking down at his three cubs.

Sora slept through the night in safety of his new family.


	2. Father and sons

Chapter 2, Fathers and sons

The next day since Sora was adopted by king Simba and queen Nala. Eraqus and Terra discussed Terras responsibility of protecting sora and the other cubs from Xehanort and the outsiders.

"your duty will become hard Terra" said Eraqus "Sora is growing along Side his brothers and friends of the pride"

"I know" said Terra as he looked down at the pride. "Under my guidance Sora will become a worthy worrier of the pride, you can trust me master" said Terra.

Eraqus looked at him with trust.

" I believe you Terra, but the challenges you will soon face, may put you and your followers in grave danger You must be ready for anything ." said Eraqus.

"I understand" said Terra.

"Come, let's join the others, I must meet with Simba" said Eraqus

"Yes master" said Terra as the two headed back to Pride Rock.

Meanwhile in Pride rock Nala and the lionesses visited while kopa, Kovu and Sora slept beside her. Sora began to wake and crawl away.

"Oh no you don't" said Nala as she pick Sora up by the cloth around his waist." your not going anywhere Sora"

Nala put Sora In front of her and nuzzled her son as he laughed and squirmed.

"Nice try Sora" said Simba as he joined in.

Just then Terra and Eraqus had joined them.

"Back already, I thought you two were going to scout again for Xehanort and his followers?" Said Sarabi.

" Well Well Well" said Timon as he and Pumbaa two friends of Simba came into the clearing. "Look who's back"

"Timon give him a rest" said Simba.

"Jee You hang around Eraqus too much, need to have some to yourself" said Timon.

"Or have some time with us" suggested Pumbaa.

" Ya, thanks" said Terra as he approached Nala.

"hey whats going on?" asked Timon as he jumped off Pumbaas back "what are you all looking...WOW!"

Timon was shocked and surprised to see a human baby even though he had no idea what Sora realy was.

"Simba what is that?!" asked Timon.

"Our new son" answerd Simba.

"What?!" asked Timon turning to look at Simba "that hairless thing?!"

Sora then grabbed Timons tail thinking it was something to play with.

"hey hey hey" yelled Timon glaring at the baby "Let go of my tail!" Timon yanked his tail back from Sora as he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Aw" said Pumbaa as he came up to see the baby for himself " He looks soo cute."

"ya" said Timon sarcasticly while holding holding his tail "he's cute all right"

"good morning sire" said Zazu

"Good mourning Zazu" greeted Simba "I'm glad you came"

"oh" said Zazu "you are?"

"yes" said Simba as he turned to his three sons. Zazu then noticed Sora.

"oh my" he said relizing what it was "uh Simba...i must to cotion you about...that"

Simba and Terra turned to Sora who was sucking on his foot.

"what about it?" asked Terra.

"its a human" said Zazu

"and our Son Zazu" said Simba.

"son?" shrieked Zazu "Simba have you gone mad?!"

"Hello" called Rafiki climbing up the rocks.

"Oh great it's that monkey again" said Timon.

"Hello Rafiki" said Terra.

Rafiki hugged Terra, Simba and Eraqus as he moved toward the cubs. He bent down to see the third cub of the mighty king Simba.

"Just as Mufassa said, the third Prince is a man cub" said Rafiki reaching his left hand toward Sora as he reached his small hand to Rafiki's.

"You know?" Asked Eraqus.

"why yes, Mufassa has informed me of the man cub that has the strong spirit of Simba and the beautiful eyes of Nala" explain Rafiki

Nala just chuckled

"His name is Sora, and he's our new son" said Simba.

Rafiki rattled his staff at the baby "He will be as strong as the cubs of the pride" he said with a smile.

"Yep, chips off the old block, and ya gotta know who's gonna raise them" said Timon.

"Their parents" answered Pumbaa.

"Alright sure get technical" said Timon, "but who's going to teach them the real important stuff, like how to bouch, and dig for grubs, I'm telling you Pumbaa it's going to be like old times, you me and the little guys."

"Actually Timon they're going to be a worrier like me" said Terra.

Timon just laughed.

"Yeah right, how is a skinny hairless thing going to be a worrier like you? Asked Timon.

"Looks can be deceiving" said Rafiki and he Blessed Sora as he did with his brothers.

" Sora will become a fine worrier under my guidens" said Terra.

" I'd like to see you try" said Timon.

Simba and Nala rolled her eyes seeing Timon argue with Terra.

"they'll never learn" said Eraqus

At that moment Rafiki made a mark on Sora's forehead, he took Sora and lifted him up to the sky for Mufassa and the other great Kings to see.

"Terra I think you should see this" said Nala.

"What?" asked Terra as he saw Rafiki raising Sora to the sky.

Rafiki lowered Sora down, he showed Sora to the lionesses and Spoke "behold Sora, the Prince of Pride Rock"

Eraqus, The lionesses and Terra bowed down in respect of their third prince, Simba and Nala came up and nuzzled their new son.

"Terra" said Simba turning to Terra "I want you to teach my sons and the rest of the cubs"

"I won't fail" promised Terra accepting his role as teacher.

four years had past and one day as the suns light shined over the pride lands. as antelope leaped through the plains and as the sound of birds flying through the light blue sky with few birds. A young yellow lion cub with a red Mohawk mane peered out of the plain grass looking up at a tree.

"Kovu, Sora come on!" He called looked back into the plain grass.

"we're coming Kopa" said Kovu a lion cub with brown fur and a Dark brown mohawk mane "Sora you coming?" asked Kovu looking behind him.

"Sor-" all of a sudden Kovu was pounced on by a white skinned child. Kovu looked up to see it was his brother Sora.

Sora was of five years of age. He had brown spiky hair and wore a brown loin cloth around his waste.

"got you Kovu" he said laughing

"i told you not to do that Sora" said Kovu as he got back up

"Oh come on Kovu" complained Sora "I was just having fun"

Kopa jumped up onto the rock imaging the day when he would rule the Pride lands.

"come on slow pokes" said Kopa turning to his two brothers "Don't keep the future king waiting"

Kovu just rolled his eyes at what his brother said "yeah yeah" complained Kovu "future king"

"come on guys" said Kopa as he came down from the rock "its going to be cool when I'm king"

"what about us Kopa?" Asked Sora who sat like a lion "what will we be?"

"my loyal servants" answered Kopa.

"yeah right" said Kovu "like I would serve a daddies little boy like you"

"Yeah" said Sora.

"well you two will have two will have to" said Kopa standing up for himself "when I'm king"

Kovu and Sora rolled their eyes doubting they would ever be servers to their brother.

"Come on" said Kopa "lets go find dad"

the three brothers then headed deeper into the Pridelands to find their beloved father.

Simba stood at the top of pride rock overlooking the view. He was thinking of a deep problem he has do to him having three sons he was facing a problem that Ahabi his grandfather had with Mufassa and scar having two sons but have one lead the he pride.

"Simba" said Eraqus as he came up to the lion king "is something troubling you?"

"what makes you say that?" Asked Simba turning to look at the wise aging lion.

"you look worried" explain Eraqus "and you been standing there all day"

Simba sighed "it's about my sons" he explained "Kopa is chosen to lead but I'm just afraid the pride will face the same fate as it did years ago when Scar" he then paused at the mention of his evil uncle "took over the pride"

"what happen when he took over?" Asked Eraqus.

"it doesn't matter what Scar did" explained Simba "I just don't want the something to happen again"

Eraqus thought to himself of what Simba meant. If it were that what happened before would happen again things would be destroyed. Eraqus then thought of an idea.

"Simba" said Eraqus "have you ever thought of having all three of your sons as kings?"

Simba paused for a moment at the thought of having all three of his sons as kings.

"No" answered Simba "the pride has never had three kings"

"That is a preposterous idea" said Zazu as he flew in and landed in front of Eraqus "what kind of pride has three kings?"

"Zazu" said Simba "I believe Eraqus may be right""my sons work good together""perhaps they'll make great kings of the pride"

"well I understand about having the two real cubs as king" explained Zazu "but having that hairless stubborn man cub as king is more preposterous then..."

"Sora's not a man cub Zazu" explained Simba "he's a lion like the rest of us""and I expect you treat him that way"

"but sire he..." Said Zazu trying to explain why it was a terrible idea of having of a human as a king.

"Zazu" said Simba "Sora is my son now""and I expect you to treat him that way""understand?"

Zazu sighed "yes sire" he said as he flew off to patrol.

"speaking of Sora" said Simba beginning to wonder where his sons are "Where are my sons?"

All of a sudden Sora, Kopa and Kovu pounced on there father. the three brothers laughed tackling their father to the ground. Simba also laughed along with his sons. Nala came out of the cave to find he husband and beloved sons playing. She just giggled and came up to them.

"Okay you three" she said "your fathers had enough"

Nala nudged Kopa who was on Simba's back. Kopa slide down his fathers side and landed in an up right position. Kovu was grabbed in his mothers mouth by his lose skin and put beside her. And as for the Sora who leaned on his fathers neck Nala took him by his loin cloth and pulled him off Simba.

"Aw mom" said Sora as his lioness mother set him down on the ground.

"Do you three always have to follow father around?" asked Nala

"Come on Nala" said Simba "They are going to be the future kings of the pride"

"Future kings?" asked Kovu curious as to why he said kings.

"Yes" answered Eraqus "it seems Kopa won't be the only king""Your father has decided to make all three of you the rulrs of pride"

"What?" complained Kopa disapointed with the news.

"But I thought that Kopa could only be king" said Sora.

"Because mtoto" said Sarabi walking up to him "before you three were born there were two born of your great grandfather""Mufassa was the first to the throne""Scar would have been second but your father was born""Scar then did something so devastating to the pride"

"What?" asked Kovu as he Sora and Kopa turned to look at Simba "what did Scar do?"

Simba sighed remembering all that had happened before when Scar killed his father.

"Its not important" Simba answered "just run along now."

"Aw come on dad" said Sora.

"Sora" said Nala "your father said its not important now run along"

"Yes mom" said Sora as he and his brothers went back into the Pridelands

Sora,Kovu and Kopa ran down the small path of Pride Rock. Simba watched his sons as they ran throughout the plains of the african land. but kept thinking to himself of what his past has hold and seeing if he could prevent it from happening to his sons.

Late that night as Simba slept through . Voices rush through his head. "Simba"

a familiar voice said. Simba's eyes then flashed open to find himself out near the cavern. Simba arose from his spot and ran toward the cavern to see a past event. He saw himself laying on a rock waiting for his dad big surprise.

"No" said Simba remembering what this meant. He turned to see the wildabeest stampede begin "NO!"

He quickly rushed to find a way down. As he did he saw his father and Scar running to help him (the cub Simba I mean)

Cub Simba struggled to hang on to ovoid being trampled by the hooves of the Wildabeests.

Adult Simba rush to help. Jumping off the rocks on the cliff to reach his younger self but was too late. By the that time he saw his father Mufassa hanging over the ledge of a cliff seeing Scar siting on the ledge looking down at him. Before long Scar sent Mufassa falling to his death.

"No!" yelled Simba seeing the site that changd his life.

"Scar!" Simba growled looking up at his murderous uncle. Till all of a sudden he heard a voice beside him.

"Dad!"

Simba turned to see Sora back against a rock wall as Xehanort closes on him.

"Sora!" said Simba as he rushed to save is Son. Simba eyes saw Xehanots paw raise as he sharp claws revile themselves.

"Xehanort no!" yelled Simba

but then Xehanorts paw swiped down hard.

"No!"

Simba then awoke from his nightmare breathing heavily. He turned to see Nala sleeping with Kovu, Kopa and thankfully Sora sleeping close to her beautiful tanned fur. Simba leaned closer nuzzling his three sons. the three four things in his life that mattered most in his heart.

Simba got off the rock platform that he and his family slept on. Sora opened his eyes to see his father leaving.

Simba walked up to the edge of Pride Rock. Over looking the kingdom he ruled. he looked up at the night sky to see the countless starts shining brightly. He thought of the dream he had. It reminded him of the real threat to his family. Xehanorts and his rouge lions who follow him. He knew if they attack there would be no future for the pride. for his family.

"Father?" asked Simba "I seek your guidance""I did not think of the real threat before us""Xehanort and his pride seek to take our land and many others""how can i stop him?"

"Dad?" said a familiar voice.

Simba turned his head to look behind him. He saw Sora siting behind him.

"Sora" said Simba as he came up to the small child "What are you doing up."

"I wanted to know where you were going" answered the small feral child.

"I wasn't going anywhere Sora" Explain Simba "I was just talking to my father"

Sora was confused for he saw no other lion.

"Where is he?" asked Sora curiously.

"He's up there Sora" answered Simba

"Up there?" asked Sora "how?"

"Thats where all the kings of the past go after they pass" answered Simba.

"Even you?" asked Sora.

"Yes Sora" Answered Simba looking up at the stars "we all must die at some point in life"

Sora frowned hearing what his father had just said. Simba looked down at his son seeing him sadden from what he told him that he and Nala would eventually pass .

"Its okay Sora" said Simba as he reached his paw out for his son and slid the boy toward him "I'll always be watching over you from those stars."

"Will I be up there?" asked Sora curious if he would one day be up watching the pride from the stars.

"Of course you will" answered Simba "you and your brothers will be great kings"

"Really?" asked Sora.

"I believe you will" answered Simba as he nuzzled Sora as the boy began to laughed.

"Race you to the cave dad" said Sora as he ran on four legs back to the cave.

"Sora" said Simba as he chased after him "get back here."

Simba caught Sora by the loin cloth and pulled him back. Sora tried to escape but Simba blocked his son as he nuzzled him hearing his adopted son laugh.


	3. Sora's changing path

Chapter 3 Soras changing path

Three years had past Sora and his brohers focused on training with Terra and Eraqus. Sora, Kovu and Kopa where now eight years olds. Kopa followed Simba to learn how to be king. Things haven't changed, Xehanort was not seen for years after he tried to take Sora from Simba and Nala.

But things were about to change.

One day Terra and Eraqus took Sora and the cubs out for training.

"Now you all know how this works, each of you are on one side you must work together to defeat your enemies, this will help when the time of war comes" explained Eraqus " remember this is training not to see who's stronger, choose your side and begin"

Sora choose to fight with Riku rather then his brothers Riku was the strongest among the cubs.

Yet Kovu was the only one willing to face him.

Sora and Kopa tackled each other but the fight was futile since sora was human, sora pinned Kopa.

"Nice try kopa but you can't beat me" said Sora.

"ya well you won't be so lucky next time" said Kopa.

Riku and kovu battled each other, but kovu was no mach for riku.

"Got you" said Riku as he knocked kovu to the side.

"Thanks Riku" said Sora he was thanking Riku for beating kovu after last time Kovu beat Sora.

Riku glared at Sora.

"I didn't do it for you Sora" said Riku "You really need to listen to Terra, you can't keep fighting like that."

"Hey I don"t judge you when your training!" said Sora.

"That's enough" said Eraqus as he, Terra and the other 5 cubs walked over to the three.

" Eraqus " said Sora.

"Riku, Sora, Kopa, Kovu you must learn to work together, this is not a competition"

"Then what is?" asked Kopa.

"To prepare for the battle to come, and you can't do that if you're battling each other, you must Learn to work together" said Eraqus.

Kopa Kovu and Sora looked down in defeat but Riku did not let it get to him.

"Today's training is over, you all are demised" said Terra.

Riku looked at Sora who was Vary sad.

"You'll have better luck next time Sora" said Riku.

Sora said "Ya thanks"

Sora Kovu and Kopa returned to pride rock disappoint about there effort.

When they reached home, Sora sat at the edge of pride rock thinking of what he must do to prove himself worthy of being a worrier.

"Sora?" asked Simba

"Oh hi dad" said Sora.

"What's wrong Sora you look a bit down?" said Simba.

"I can't do this, I can't fight like my brothers, I guess I'm not cut out to be a worrier." said Sora.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who are Sora" explained Simba "You Will be a fine worrier"

"How, how can I learn I have Nothing like my the others?" asked Sora.

"But you have something special" said Simba.

"Like what?" asked Sora.

"That is what you will find out soon. Come inside its getting dark and it doesn't seem like it will be warm tonight" said Simba.

"Oh...well okay" said Sora still seemed confused.

Sora got up and walk with Simba into the cave for the night.

But little did they know Xehanorts spy's were watching them.

"oh that man cub, he's mine" said Demyx.

"hush, we must wait till he separates from Simba and Terra" explained Larxene "then once he"s in our grasp"

Larxene swiped her paw a branch making huge claw marks.

"Once the man cub is gone, Simba is next" said Larxene dreading of the day she will sink her sharp claws into Simba and Sora.

The next mourning Sora sat near Eraqus thinking of what his father said to him.

" Eraqus i need some help, last night dad said i would find your path soon, what dose he mean?" asked Sora.

" hmm, I am not sure sora your path is different then the others" explained Eraqus.

" then what do I do" asked Sora.

"You have to follow your path Sora, as we all must" said Eraqus " time will tell, when you will find something special about you".

"I don't know why you waist your time with this hairless monkey Eraqus" said Zazu as he few in and landed beside the lion "you should be training our cubs to fight this menacing rogues"

"I am Zazu" explained Eraqus.

"don't be ridiculous Eraqus" said Zazu "your just talking to this...thing"

"hey!" Said Sora insulted by what Zazu said "I'm a lion just like my family"

"I disagree with you" said Zazu "You have less fur then your father""you have no teeth or claws""I would hardly call you a lion" Sora became hurt by what Zazu said. everything he was saying all seemed true.

"Zazu thats enough" said Eraqus "I'm sure your needed else where"

"Very well"said Zazu as he flew off "i should make sure those hyenas don't come back"

Sora looked at his paw knowing that Zazu was right he was different then his brothers. He became sad.

Meanwhile in the elephant grave yard Xehanort plots to destroy Eraqus and Terra.

"time is almost come, Eraqus shall fall on this vary night and terra shall follow" he said.

" and the man cub will be ours" said Ansum one of Xehanorts followers.

"What of Simba, he too will stand in our way" said Xemnes another follower.

"He will fall if he stands in our way" said Xehanort

"It's only a matter of time before simba itemizes his mistake of taking the man cub in, he will be mine soon enough."

Later that day Sora left site of pride rock to find his was frustrated, he wanted to find a way to fight like the other cubs.

"Find my path, I will find my path no matter what it takes" said Sora as he ran through the plains "I'll show Zazu!" Thou he was not alone, five lions from Xehanorts pride Larxene, Demyx and three others followed him.

Larxene laughed evilly "He's ours know"

Meanwhile at pride rock.

"Terra, have you seen Sora" asked Nala.

" I thought he was with you." said Terra.

"No he's not" said Nala.

"What's going on here?" asked Eraqus.

"Sora's missing" Nala said worrying about her son

"Oh no" said Eraqus

"what" asked Nala

"He must have wondered off" said Eraqus.

" Eraqus!, Eraqus!" yelled Zazu.

"Zazu what is it?" asked Terra

"I spotted Sora, he's being stalk by larxene and a few others!" said Zazu panicky.

" what?" asked Eraqus.

"Sora, I must go to him" said Nala.

"your not going alone Nala, I'm coming" said Eraqus " "Zazu tell simba we need help" ordered terra.

"Right away Terra" said Zazu as he flew off to find Simba.

Meanwhile sora came far from pride rock, he stop near a tree and became lost.

" I don't get it" he said angrily " what is my destiny, how am I special, what do I have?"

Sora grabbed a stick that looked like rafikis staff and throw it at the tree.

The sharp end stuck into the trunk of the tree.

" huh?" said Sora surprised to see what had happened, he grabbed the stick and pulled it out of the tree,

Sora looked at the mark the stick made on it.

"Wow" said Sora believing he had found something that could help him.

Sora grabbed the middle stem at the bottom of the stick, he held it like knight with his sword giving the order to charged at his enemy it felt like a sword.

" this is cool but...still doesn't tell me what my path is"

Suddenly he heard something moving towards him.

"Terra?" asked Sora.

Their was the sound of evil laughter.

"why isn't it the man cub" said Larxene coming into the clearing.

"Uh oh!" said Sora.

Larxene chuckled " It's a shame theres no one to help you"

Sora became scared but he did not show it, remembering what Terra taught him, never show fear in he face of the enemy.

" I'm not afraid of you!" said sora holding his stick at the ready.

" foolish man cub" Larxene said.

" your mine now!" said Demyx.

Demyx pounced at Sora, sora slash his stile at him, knocking him out of the way.

"That puny stick won't save you man cub" said Larxene preparing to attack.

Meanwhile Simba, Sarabi And a few others joined Nala, Eraqus and Terra. "Simba" said Nala.

"I heard was going on, we must get to Sora and fast" said Simba.

"Let's go" said Terra.

Simba and the group set out to find sora.

But they were spotted by Xehanort and his followers.

"They're going somewhere" said Xemnes.

"Everything is going according to plan, Larxene shall take care of the man cub , come its time to deal with Eraqus" said Xehanort as he went down the path .

As simba and the others ran to find Sora, Xehanort blocked their path.

"Xehanort" said Simba.

"Why Simba" asked Xehanort.

"What have you done with my son?!" asked Simba.

"Don't worry" said Xehanort "I'm sure Larxene is making short work of him."

Simba and Nala became angery

"Let us through!" demanded Eraqus.

"It's too late Eraqus" said Xehanort. "you can't save him now"

Terra began to growl at Xehanort willing to challenge him and his followers.

"Terra, no I will handle them" said Eraqus.

" Master Eraqus no!" said Terra.

" I must Terra, go find Sora... He needs you more then me" said Eraqus.

"But..." said Terra trying to finish.

" Terra go!" ordered Eraqus.

"Terra come on, my son needs you" said Simba.

Terra looked back and then left with the others to save Sora from Larxene

At that time Eraqus and Xehanort battle began.

" I've waited for this for a long time Eraqus" said Xehanort.

Eraqus prepared to fight Xehanort.

"Your time is at an end!" yelled Xehanort as he attacked Eraqus.

Eraqus jumped back from the attack and slashed at him.

Meanwhile Sora defended him self against Larxene and her following lions.

Larxene slashed her sharp claws against Sora's staff.

Sora tripped over a root of the tree and fell to the ground.

"Your mine now" said Larxene preparing to attack.

Just then Simba, Terra, Nala and the others arrived.

"Sora!" yelled Simba seeing Sora in danger.

Terra ran down to stop Larxene.

Larxene pounced at Sora, but Terra knocked her out of the way before she could harm Sora.

Nala rushed over to her son.

"Sora are you okay?" asked Nala worrying that Sora may have been harmed.

" I'm fine mom" said Sora showing her the stick he found.

Terra and simba fought off Larxene and her followers.

"leave now!" ordered Simba.

Larxene growled, "You'll pay for this "

With that Larxene and the four followers left.

"Sora" called Simba as he, Terra and Sarabi rush up to the boy.

"We were all vary worried about you" said Sarabi.

Sora looked down in shame.

"Their no time for this, Eraqus is in danger" said Terra.

"Sora get on!" said Simba bending down.

Sora got queckly onto Simbas back.

"let's go!" said terra running back to help Eraqus, simba and the others followed.

Meanwhile Eraqus struggle in his fight against Xehanort.

"Face it Eraqus, your too old to fight me" said Xehanort as he swiped his paw at Eraqus knocking him to the ground.

Eraqus could not stand up after that blow.

Terra and the others arrived just In time.

"Eraqus!" said Terra.

Terra rushed down to help him.

"Terra wait" said Simba.

"Sora stay with your mother, I must help!" said Simba as he bent down to let Sora get off. Simba then followed Terra down the path.

Xehanort tried to finish Eraqus off, but Terra jumped him from behind.

"You will not interfere, Terra!" said Xehanort as he tried to dispose of him.

Simba then attack Xehanort. But then Xemnes and Ansum attacked Simba and Terra.

Xehanort resumed to kill Eraqus.

"Now you die!" he said.

"No" said Sora as he ran down the path.

"Sora, no!" yelled Nala.

Xehanort prepared to Finish Eraqus off.

"Now your Time is at an end Eraqus" Said Xehanort as he raised his paw reviling his large sharp claws. But then Sora attacked with his sharp stick.

Xehanort was wonded from the blow of Soras staff.

"well Sora, your mine now" said Xehanort.

Terra broke free from Xemnes and ran to save Sora. Xehanort pounced at Sora but Terra pushed him out of the way before he could hurt Sora.

Simba knocked free from ansum.

The Nala, Sarabi and the others joined the battle Xehanort and his followers left when they became outnumbered.

Terra looked back at Eraqus who's wounds were fatal.

Sora approached him.

"Eraqus?" asked Sora who felt responsible for what happened.

"Sora, your okay... I was worried " said Eraqus relived to see Sora okay.

Terra and Simba came rushing over followed by Nala and Sarabi.

"Eraqus...I'm sorry I failed to help you" said Terra.

"No Terra" Said Eraqus "you saved Sora""that's all I asked of you""but I'm the one who failed"" my time of leading you and cubs is at an end"

Terra and Sora were shocked to hear him say that.

"No Eraques" Said Sora "your going to be fine" .

"My time is over Sora" said Eraqus who began struggling to breath "Terra it's you turn to lead now... Lead them... As I have lead you"

" I will" said terra.

"Take care... My son"

With his final words Eraqus died.

Terra closed his eyes in pain. "Eraqus"

Sora began to cry over the loss of Eraqus. He barred his face into Eraqus's mane as the tear fell from his eyes.

"Nala" said Simba turning to his queen "take Sora home""I don't want him to see this."

"Okay" said Nala as she moved toward her son.

"Come on Sora" she said as she bent down "it's time to go home."

As much as he didn't want to Sora climbed on to his mothers back. As Nala walked back to Pride rock the feral child looked back at Eraqus. His face was filled with tears.

Juring the way back Sora could not stop thinking of the mistake that had cost him someone special.

"You okay back there Sora?" asked Nala.

" I'm fine mom" said Sora still a bit disappointed of himself.

Nala did not believe her son." Sora it's okay" she explained "what happened was not your fault"

Sora did Not have the strength to look at his mother.

"Eraqus is not lost Sora" explain Nala.

"I know mom" said Sora "But it's not just that"

Nala came to a small pound, she layed beside it with her adopted son still on her back.

"whats wrong?" asked Nala looking back at her adopted son "and why did you run away?aaaaa"

"Zazu said I'm not a prince" asked Sora "He saids I don't belong here"

" You shouldn't listen to him" said Nala.

"but what if he's right?" asked Sora.

"he's not" said Nala "there's nothing wrong about you"

"then why does he hate me?" Asked Sora who turned away from Nala

"Don't listen to him" said Nala "we all love you" Nala then got back on her four paws and continued on "Sora words can hurt others""but it can't destroy the love of a family"

"like our family?" Asked Sora.

"yes Sora" she said as she turned to see a any families in the pride lands from the striped Zebra to the nest of an outrage. Each family had a young one growing to take the place of their parents.

Sora jumped off his mothers back and ran for a closer look.

Sora sighed "mom" he then said as she came up to him "Without Eraqus how will I find my path"

"you already have" answered Nala looking at the staff he found.

Sora looked at his staff.

"So this is my path" he said now knowing what his destined path was.

Nala smile at Sora.

"You'll be stronger with this, and with your family no matter where you go" explained Nala.

Sora nuzzled his mother, listening to her soft and gentle puring.

"My family is my greatest strength" said Sora as he got back onto his mothers back

Nala then looked up at the bright shining stars reviling as the sun light began to vanish to the other side of the planet "No matter what Sora" she said "your always our son and we will always love you" Nala then looked down Sora who fell asleep on her back. Nala just smiled at the sight.

"Come on Sora you've had a big day" said Nala as she Resumed their way home any home.

Nala laid beside kopa and Kovu as they two were fast asleep. She looked behind her to see Sora still fast asleep. She carefully moved him down with his two brothers.

"I love you Sora" she whispered in his small ear and then licked her sons cheek.

After that long day Sora's discovers that his journey had only begun.

(if you guys were wondering I wanted a mother son bondage)


	4. Stand by me

Lion king 2 Simba's man cub

Chapter 4 Stand by me

It was night fall in the pride lands, Terra sat on the edge of pride rock thinking of the loss of Eraqus he felt like he could never be the leader he was.

"Terra?" asked Simba as he came out of the cave.

"Huh?...oh hey Simba" Terra said in response.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Timba.

" I was just thinking... about Eraqus, I should have been there to help him" explained Rerra.

"There was nothing you could have done, he wanted you to save Sora" said Simba.

"I know, but How can I lead the group, I'm not the leader he was" said Terra.

"You don't need to be the leader he was, be the leader you are Eraqus would have wanted that?" asked Simba

Terra thought for a moment.

" I guess your right" said Terra.

"Terra just think about it" said Simba as he headed back into the cave.

Terra sighed thinking of how he would lead the group, he soon followed Simba Inside the cave.

The next day Kovu, Kopa, Sora and the rest of the cubs ran exited because there was no training today and they were free to explore the pride lands.

Simba watch as they them ran down the path, he turned to Timon and Pumbaa who stood beside him.

"Keep an eye on them, you'll know they"ll bound to get in trouble" ordered Simba.

"Don"t worry Simba we"re keep a close eye on them"

"Right" said Pumbaa.

Meanwhile the cubs played in plains.

Kopa pounced Kovu. "Gotcha!" yelled Kopa.

"Not this time" said Kovu as he flipped Kopa onto his back and tickled him.

Namina and Aqua giggled.

Sora sat near a small pound thinking of Eraqus.

( you could feel the same way, if you lost someone who found you alone when you were a baby with no hope)

Sora sighed, suddenly his brothers jumped on him.

Sora laughed along with his brothers.

"Not without us" said Roxes as he, Xion and Ven joined in the fun.

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on Riku, have some fun" said Aqua.

"No Thanks" said Riku.

"Humph, suit yourself" said Aqua as she and Namina joined the others.

Sora lost balance and the ten cubs lost rolled down the hill laughing.

"Got you" said Sora who pinned Kopa.

Suddenly there was some noise.

"It's them" said Xion

Sora took out his staff and held it at the ready.

The noise kept getting closer and closer, Sora swiped his sharp stick at the grass.

"WOW!" said Timon as he ducked.

"Jesse, what do you think I am a hungry hyena?" exaggerated Timon.

"You need to be more careful with that Sora you could hurt someone" said Pumbaa.

" Timon, Pumbaa what are you doing here" asked Aqua.

"Uh?, we were just in the neighborhood, looking for some fresh grubs" explained Timon trying to make a cover stoyt to hide the fact he and Pumbaa are following them.

"your following us aren't you?!" said Aqua.

"No" said Timon making a grinning smile.

"Why dose Simba do this to us, he treats us like we need to be baby sit, well I had just enough, aren't we so post to be worriers of the pride!" said Roxes.

"No no nothing like that, he just...dosen"t want you guys to get hurt," explained Timon shivering.

"Let's go guy" said Ventis as he took off.

"Right Behind you" said Sora as he and the others cubs followed.

"No wait!" yelled Timon as he and Pumbaa ran after them.

But after a few minutes of following the cubs, they lost them.

"uh-oh, I can"t see them anywhere" said Pumbaa looking the other way.

" I can see why" said Timon.

Meanwhile Sora and the cubs race through the pride lands to escape from Timon and Pumbaa.

"Well i guess we lost them" said Sora.

"Not for long, they're track us down soon enough" said Riku.

"So what do we do now?" asked Namina.

"We've gone far enough were almost near the southern border, it dosen"t look like Xehanort or his pride is around " explained Riku.

Suddenly Namina tagged Riku trying to get him to play.

"Tag your it" she said as she jumped back laughing.

"Come on riku have some fun!"

Aqua laughs with Namina then she turned to see Sora still upset over the loss of Eraqus

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Aqua.

Sora was silent he did not want to talk about it.

"Sora I know what happened to Eraqus" said Aqua.

"I still can't believe he's gone" explained Sora.

"I miss him too Sora" said aqua

"I know that he's with the great kings of the past but i don't feel any different, he's gone because of me" said Sora

"I'm sure that Eraqus dosen"t blame you Sora for what happened" said Aqua.

Namina kept tagging Riku and laughing till suddenly she stepped on a pile of leaves and fell in a hole in the ground.

"Namina!" yelled Aqua as she and the others came to the hole.

"Namina?!" asked Roxes looking down in the hole.

"Riku, Roxes, sora help!" Namina called.

Sora saw a near by vine and had an idea.

" what should we do!" asked Xion.

"guys, hold on to the vine, I'll go down and get Namina" said sora.

"Right" said the cubs as they all held onto the vine for Sora.

Sora jumped down into the deep dark hole.

"Namina are you okay?" asked sora.

"I'm okay sora" answered Namina.

" get on my back and lets get out of here" said Sora.

The cubs pulled as hard as they could to get Sora and Namina out of the pit. The vine started to break, Sora quickly grabbed the top and with all of his strength pulled himself up to the edge.

"Thank you so much Sora" said Namina nuzzling Sora for freeing her.

"Your welcome Namina" said Sora.

"What was that about?" asked Ventus.

"who would do this?" asked Riku.

The cubs looked at the trap.

"Let's get out of here, there could be more of these some where" said Sora.

"Soras right, it could be dangerous out there, we must get back to pride rock" said Riku.

The cubs headed back to pride rock. When they arrived Terra was laying near the lionesses still ashamed of losing Eraqus.

"Here you guys are" said Timon.

"Now you guys, as cubs of Simbas pride you know better then to go off on your own, you could have been hurt"

Explained pumbaa.

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Terra?" asked Sora.

Terra just gave Sora a angry look.

" Sora leave him alone, he's been thought a lot " said Simba.

"Will...will he be okay?" said Sora.

"Sometimes it takes time for someone to accept something that has happen" explained Simba "come lets give him some space" he said as he moved the cubs away from Terra. Terra looked at the young cubs who he will soon lead, he sighed thinking of what he must do soon enough.

Later that day Near the den of Pride rock Sora, kovu and Kopa played with each other.

Simba watched as his sons played.

"Simba" said Nala coming up to him. " what are you doing?"

"Oh...uh Nothing" explained Simba.

"Its just that Things have changed for the pride, for Terra and our Son, I can't help but feel what they are going through after we lost Eraqus."

"Simba we both know how much Eraqus meant to this and his Pride, losing him Is vary hard to accept" explained Nala. "Just give them time Terra will know when it's time to lead".

Nala then said to her three sons.

"Come inside you three, it's time for your bath" she said

"Oh-oh" said Kopa

"RUN!" said Kovu as the three cubs tried to escape from getting a bath from Nala. Before they could reach the path down Pride rock Simba rolled his eyes and jumped in front of them.

"You three aren't going any where" said Simba moving them back to the cave.

Terra came up the path seeing Simba's family bond, something he had with Eraqus he felt like a father to him ever since Terra's Parents abandened him as a cub, Eraqus took him into his pride and took care of him like he was his son, it was hard to let to of his hatred for Xehanort.

"terra?" asked Simba who spotted him outside the den.

"how are you doing?"

"I... I'm fine Simba" answered Terra.

"you better come in, it looks like its going to rain" said simba.

Terra sighed "Alright"

Simba and Terra entered the cave before the drips of rain started to fall from the sky, Terra looked at Sora while Nala gave him a bath.

Terra lied down watching the family, something he may never witness again.

When it was dark and when it stopped raining, terra left to go for a walk .

Terra wondered through the night thinking of Eraqus. He looked at all the animals of the pride. He thought back at his old pride land. Before Xehanort and his pride attacked Terra, Eraqus and there pride lived far from pride rock Eraqus treated him like his own son those days. Now that he was gone things were diferent, it was like Terra's pride was ripped to pieces.

"Eraqus I...I wish you were here, I can't lead the cubs to become worriers of the pride I'm only a worriers myself I can't do this without you" explained Terra.

Suddenly there was some noise from behind him. Terra prepared to attack.

"who's there?!" asked terra in threatening voice.

"oh I don't know" said Rafiki jumping out from behind a rock laughing.

"Oh hi Rafiki, what are you doing here?" said terra.

" just as imba I know how you feel about Eraqus" explained Rafiki.

Terra looked away from Sora.

"How could you possibly know?" asked Terra.

"Well, he was like a friend to me, and when he was a great leader evan I could look up to" explained Sora.

Terra closed his eyes.

"But hey you will be a great leader" said Rafiki.

"Really?" asked terra looking at Rafiki.

"yes, you may not be the leader Eraqus was but you'll be something much much better" said Rafiki.

"but how?" asked terra.

"Just think about" said Rafiki as he headed back to his tree.

Terra thought for a moment of what Rafiki and simba said.

He didn't have to be the leader Eraqus, but be the leader the way he is.

The next mourning sora and the cubs went to play in the pride they were blocked by Terra.

"round up, Training continues today" said Terra.

"Aw!" the cubs mourned together. But not Sora he looked up to terra with pride.

"Sora, you shall go first" said Terra.

Sora pulled out his staff and prepared to train.

Simba and Nala stood up the path watching proudly of Terra stepping up to lead he cub through the storm they would soon face.


	5. the past of The pride

The lion king 2 Simbas man-cub

Chapter 5 the past of The pride

Sora and his brothers were playing in the grass lands of the pride lands. Kopa playfully attacked Sora, but sora flipped him onto his back with his keyblade.

"Not this time Kopa" said Sora.

Kopa smiled nervously, Kovu surprised attack Sora.

"Ha!, gotcha Sora" said Kovu.

Terra watched from a distance as the three cubs played, he smiled and remembered when he was a cub he would play fight with the other cubs of his old pride, before they were driven off when Xehanort and his followers brutally attacked.

"Hey Terra" called Sora waving to him.

"Oh, hey guys, looks like you three are having fun" said Terra as he approached the three brothers.

"Yea do you want to join us?" asked Kopa.

Terra looked back at pride rock. "Uh I like too but i need to see Simba, do you know where he is?" asked Yerra.

"He's went out with mom and the others hunting" awnsered Kovu.

"Thank you kovu" said Terra as he took off.

Sora watches him as he disappeared into the grass lands, he wondered what it was like before Terra and Eraqus came to the pride lands to make a living.

Deeper into the day it started to rain and thunder in the pride lands, the lions gather in the den of pride rock.

Terra and Simba were the last to enter the cave.

"It's never a good time for it to rain when your teaching" said Terra"

"I feel the same way, it must be hard to teach by yourself" said Simba.

"the cubs don't seem tired" said Simba looking at them as they play fight.

"You can say that again" said Timon who was in the middle of the cubs playing.

"Oh Timon, they're so cute when they play" said Pumbaa.

But something was missing.

"I don't see all of them" said Terra.

"Your right, where's Sora?" asked Simba.

Simba and Terra became worried that Sora might be missing, they rushed over to Nala.

"Nala where's Sora?" exaggerated Simba.

"Simba calm down honey, he's right here" answered Nala.

Sora laid near his mothers side sharpening his keyblade with a rock.

"Sora is there something wrong?" asked Terra.

"Huh? no, I was just wondering" said Sora.

"About what?" asked Terra.

"Well in training you mention all the things that happened to you and Eraqus in the past, and I would like to know what happened" said Sora

"Are you sure you want to know" asked Terra.

"Ya" said Sora.

"We do too!" said Kopa as he and the others rushed up to Terra, eager to here the story he was going to tell.

"finally, Jee it was getting crowded" said Timon as he and Pumbaa walked toward Simba.

Terra looked up at Simba and Nala.

Simba nodded his head yes "They have to know sometime Terra"

"Okay" said Terra.

It started a long time ago before any of you cubs were born, Me and Eraqus lived farther from here our pride lands were big and beautiful, many herds of animals lived there, and a big jungle where we could rest. Our pride was big we trained many of the male cubs to become worriers, so we could defend our pride from invaders or humans. I was a adopted member in that time, I followed along with the others so I could serve the pride, though that changed when Xehanorts pide attacked.

It started one day during a hunt, me and two of my friends Leon and Auron stalked a herd of wildebeests for us and our families.

I stalked a juicy 100 pound one,however I was not the best hunter in the pride. I pounced at it but I was unsussesful. Auron popped out of the grass and took it down for me.

"I could have taken care of it" said Terra

Auron just laughed. "you should be faster next time"

"Aurons got a point you need to be faster next time" said Leon

" I'm already fast" said Terra.

"Well not the way we saw it" said Leon.

"That's Enough you three" said Eraqus who was some what younger.

"Terra Leon come with me, th king wishes to see you two" said Eraqus

"What for?" asked Terra.

"Come and see" said Eraqus as he headed back, me, Leon and Auron followed but we had to drag a a hundred pound wildabeest back with us.

"So what happened next" asked Sora.

"don't rush him Sora" said Simba laying near Nala.

Well as it turned out our lion king Mettra summand us for a good reason cause our western borders were attacked.

"By Xehanort?" asked Kovu.

"Yes, We've heard of them, Xehanort and his pride seek to take all the pride lands in Africa,nothing could stop them they're ruthless fighters that defeated several prides" answered Terra.

King Mettra Wanted to speak us because the danger was bigger then we had ever faced.

"Terra, Leon a threat has come to our lands, a pride of 15 have invaded our lands, we now know their intentions is to take our land by force" explained Mattra.

"What are your orders?" asked Terra.

"I need you and Leon to lead some of our best worriers and defend our land against the invaders and stop them from reaching where we are" explained Mattra.

"as you wish you Hindus" said terra.

Me, Auron and Leon gather ten of out best worriers and discussed strategy.

"Guys our orders are to ambush the new comers at the river, the scout report that these are brutal fighters so two must battle with each other, no one fights alone against these lions alone am I clear,we may have to call on some help since we're out numbers understand?" asked Terra.

"Yes, we understand" said Neku.

"Did you really have to fight them" asked Aqua.

" it was unavoidable Aqua if ye didn't we'd wouldn't be here" said Terra.

"So what happened next" asked Sora

"Jee, these war stories keep getting better every time" said Timon in sarcasm.

"I think these stories are great" encouraged pummbaa.

"Yeah well you haven't heard Eraqus tell them to you over and over again" said Timon.

"Anyway" said Terra. Eraqus and I talked about the assault, we planed an evacuation if something went wrong.

"Eraqus we can win this, we don't to evacuate" said

Terra.

"It never hurts to have another plan, after all we've never fought lions stronger then we are" explained Eraqus.

"but we don't know anywhere else but here" said Terra.

"I've heard of a land far from here, the lions there live in a big Rock they call pride rock, I'm sure they could help us" explains Eraqus

"I respect you disunion to find a new home Eraqus, but I believe our worriers can stop them" said Mettra.

"I won't take any chances Mettra we have never fought an enemy as strong as this if we can't hold them off then we must be prepared to leave" said Eraqus.

Suddenly two of our scouts came rushing in with some news.

"Mettra, Mettra!, said Beat.

"Beat what is it?" Mettra asked.

"the invaders are headed this way as we speak" said Beat.

"Terra prepare the strike force, we must stop them from reaching us, Go now!" commanded Mettra.

Me Leon and Auron lead our worriers to Ambush them. But as it turns out Xehanort was expecting us.

"So he knew your were planning to attack" asked Sora.

Simba turn to look at his son.

"Xehanort intentions were high Sora he wanted to attracted attention so he could defeat us" said Terra.

"Sora let terra finish the Story" said Simba.

"Okay" said Sora.

"we came to a halt near the riven, as the Xehanort was not where we expected him to be"

"where are they" asked Auron.

"This is not good" said Leon.

Leon had the right to, cause Xehanort was planning the same thing.

There was some evil laughter coming from behind us.

"who's there" I asked growling at Our attacker.

Xehanort came out from behind a big Rock with Xemnes and Ansum behind him.

"Hello pride landers" he said with that deep voice of his.

"Who are you?" I asked

" I am Xehanort" he answered.

"You don't belong here get out" Demanded Leon.

But Xehanort was not willing to listan.

"I can see that we are not welcomed here, well no matter" he said.

The all of a sudden we were surrounded by eleven. other lions came out of the bushes.

"who where they?" asked Kopa.

"If I can remember, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaseus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Saix, Lexord, Marluxia and Larxene.

They surrounded us like a pack of hungry hyenas.

"We don't plan to give you a choice, dispose of them" Commanded Xehanort.

That Is where the battle began.

"Did you guys win?" asked Kovu.

"kovu listen to the Story" said Nala.

" I'm afraid our strategy was futile, they were too strong, five of our worriers were killed in battle."

"Their too strong we need to go, now!" said Auran.

"Let's go!" said Leon.

We pulled out quickly as we could, but they followed

"You won't escape us so easy" said Xigbar.

"leave them Xigbar, we"ll deal with them soon enough" said Xehanort.

We retreated back to the others and they followed.

"Mettra!" I called out.

"Terra, what happened?" said Mettra.

"t

"They were too strong for us, we lost five of our worriers." said Terra.

"Mettra we must leave, we can't fight them"

Mettra was frustrated, not to mention confused.

"They're coming" said beat.

Mettra came to a disunion.

"Terra, Eraqus take the lionesses and their cubs go far from here, Auron, Beat, Leon, Neku your will stay by my side" instructed Mettra.

"what are we going to do?" asked Neku.

"We will cover them" said Mettra.

"What, but we don't stand a chance" said Leon.

"That's a risk we must take" said Mettra.

"Terra if we don't come back look after the pride for us" said Leon

"Don't say that you'll make it" said Terra.

"Thanks for your encouragement but you need to go now!" said Auron.

"Goodbye guys" I said to them as I left for a new home.

Me and Eraqus took the lionesses and their cubs and left, on the way we heard the Roars of battle from behind us. As we got farther we began to realize that Mettra and the others were not following us that's when I feared the worst like Xehanort had finished them off, we made it to the pride lands after a long journey, though we would have died if Your generes Father didn't help us.

Sora looked at his father who just smiled back at him.

"So Mettra and the others never made it?" asked Sora.

Terra looked down in shame.

" I don't know sora, but I know there out there somewhere, maybe their lost but I have faith if their not lost they will return" said Terra as he looked out at the rain falling from the grey sky.

(next episode i plan kairi makes an appearance, and I plan to have Arial,Eric ans Melody as her family let me know what you think of the idea)


	6. The newcomers

Chapter 6 the newcomers

One in the pride lands, Simba and Nala were waking through the pride lands, on the way he saw terra and cubs practicing hunting.

"Looks like Terra's doing something that will really help the cubs" said simba.

"vary funny simba" said Nala.

"Simba, Nala" said Terra coming up to them.

" I see your teaching something helpful to the cubs" said Simba.

"I thought they should learn how to hunt incase they have to fend for themselves"

"Well your doing a great job Terra" said Nala.

Terra smiled and looked at the cubs.

"There all having fun"

"Terra where's my sons" asked simba.

"You know them, they went far up" said Terra.

Sora, Kopa and Kovu practiced hunting skills they had learned from Terra. Kopa stalked a butterfly that landed on on a rock.

"stay low, keep focused" kopa whispered to him self.

Kopa pounced at the butterfly and instantly cought it.

"gotcha" said Kopa.

But then Kovu pounced on him making him lose the butterfly.

"Kovu!" Complained kopa.

"What?" he asked as he got off of Kopa.

"I had my pray and you made me lose it" complained Kopa.

"Don't be such a cry baby Kopa" said Kovu.

" I'm not being a cry baby" protested Kopa.

"Ha, ya right" said kovu.

"did you do this to Sora" asked kopa.

"no, I haven't seen sora, do you know where he is?" asked kovu.

Sora was up in a tree stoking a bird, he held his staff in his right hand and tried to swipe the bird. But it flew off and sora fell off the tree.

"tsk tsk tsk, you should better then to hunt a bird sora" said Zazu watching from a near by branch.

"oh what do you know your not a lion" said sora getting on all fours like a lion.

"I know more then a young cub like you, and here I thought you and your brothers were diferent then Your father" said Zazu.

Then all of a sudden Zazu was ambushed by kovu.

"gotcha" said kovu who pinned Zazu.

"kovu get off of Zazu" said simba as he terra and nala approached.

" imba these sons of your are...are.." said Zazu.

"like me" finished Simba.

"yes, like you" said Zazu dusting off his feathers.

Simba and Nala laughed.

"come on Zazu this is a family" explained terra seeing simba and his family bond.

"nothing separates a family" said Terra.

The next day as he sun came over the pide lands.

Simba stretches his paws and yawns followed by Terra.

Simba looks down at Nala with Sora, kopa and Kovu sleeping at her side.

"there still asleep?" asked Terra.

"Huh, that's not like them" said Simba.

"we better not wake them" said Terra as he left for the entrance.

Simba followed that's when sora woke up and followed stealthy.

As simba and terra came up pride rock things were different it was cloudy, every thing was quiet and not a animal in sight.

"something's wrong" said Terra.

"what...what is it?" asked Simba.

"listan" explained Terra.

The day was silent only the sound of the wind blowing.

Then by surprise a lion like startled Simba and Terra.

"Sora" said Simba.

Sora just laughed "aw come on dad have some fun"

"BANG!"

Simba, Terra and Sora were startled.

"what was that?" asked Terra.

"oh no" said simba.

"Simba!" said Nala as she Kovu, Kopa and The lionesses came running out of the cave.

"hey what's with all the noise?" asked Timon.

Then there was another bang scaring Timon and Pumbaa not to mention the cubs.

"I don't like the sound of that" said Pumbaa shaking from the inside out.

"Its them" said Simba.

"What its who?" Asked Sora.

Sora became worried he did not know what was happening, what was that sound.

"Sora you three get into the cave with the other cubs and hurry, don't come out till we tell you it's safe!" said Simba.

Sora kopa, and Kovu ran into cave as fast as he could.

"Simba we need to investigate" said Terra.

Simba nodded his head "Right".

"Timon, Pumbaa stay with the cubs keep them inside the cave" instructed Simba.

"oh great our favorite job" said Timon.

Sora and the cubs watch as Terra and the adults headed down pride rock.

"where are they going" asked Namina.

"I don't know, but something must be going on" said Riku.

"Then why don't we go help?" asked Roxes.

"Oh no you guy don't not this time you guys are not leaving our site" said Timon.

"why we done it before" said Sora.

"yeah Well its not happening this time" said Timon.

Sora glared at Timon and Pumbaa as he he went deep into the den.

Sora lied down like a lion looking at the exit of the cave.

"I know what your thinking Sora" said Aqua coming toward him.

"what's out there, why won't mom and dad let us out?" asked Sora.

"Yeah" said kopa.

"That's what we"re going to find out" explained Riku.

"How Timon and pumbaa are watching us" whispered Namina looking at Timon and Pumbaa eating grubs.

The cubs were grossed out.

"We need to distract them" said Riku.

"I'll distract him, Sora your the stealthiest so you go and find out what's going on" explained Riku.

Riku walk toward Timon and pumbaa who were eating bugs.

"Timon pumbaa" said Riku

"hey Riku what's up?" asked Timon

"I'm just thinking what's its like to live by hukuna matata" explain Riku as sora snuck to the entrance.

"Why kid it's great, no rules no responsibility and best of all no worries" said Timon.

"Yep theres nothing like It" said Pumbaa

Sora successfully made it out of the den without being spotted, he headed down the path.

Meanwhile Simba, Terra, Nala and the others tracked a smell of smoke near by.

"I smell Fire" said Terra.

"Where" asked Nala.

"Its coming from the jungle" said Terra.

"It's man" said Simba.

Simba looked out over the horizon to see a puff of smock coming from the end of the jungle.

"Nala stay here, terra lets go" said Simba as he and Terra went down into the jungle.

The crepe through the jungle trying to stay quiet. As the reached shore they saw a human out post a ship that look like the one Terra found Sora in when he was abandoned in the wild.

"What is it Terra?" asked Simba.

"That big tree floating in the water, it looks like the one me and Eraqus found Sora in eight years ago" explained Terra.

"I just hope they're not staying or we may all be in danger" said Simba.

"Come on we must warn the others" said Terra as he got up and left, Simba followed

But they were not the only ones who knew of the danger, in the elephant grave yard two lions Lexaeus and Zexion ran through the grave yard to report the news.

"Xehanort humans have come,far off the eastern boarder" reported Zexion

"humans have come?" asked Xemnas.

"yes my lords" said Zexion.

Xehanort started to laugh.

"Things become better and better every day" said Xehanort.

"What are you orders Xehanort?" asked Ansum.

"Gather the others we should pay the newcomers a visit" said Xehanort.

Meanwhile out in the plains Sora follow the tracks Simba and the others left.

"The eastern boarder but why would the go there?" Sora asked himself.

Then the was the noise of something moving in the plains.

Sora crouched down like a lion stalking his pray.

Sora grabbed his keyblade and moved silently toward the noise.

Sora peek up and saw a family of humans walking through the plains some had weapons that looked like Soras keyblade, and there was a girl red hair but wore short clothes deferent from the other.

The mother with red hair held a infant in her arms, she was small with black hair like her father.

Sora was interested in the creatures but more with he young female.

"wow" the girls said as they ran into the plains.

"kairi, don't go in the tall grass" ordered the mother.

"Aw but mom" said Kairi.

"Now you moms right, the plains are dangerous, lions could out there" said a man behind the women.

"how could a place so beautiful as this be dangerous?" asked Kairi.

Sora followed in stealth but then he accidentally step on a stick that snapped.

"what was that, Eric?!" asked the women.

"Arial girls get behind me" said Eric pulling his sword out.

Sora kept quiet, but then there was more noise.

Then there was a load Roar.

It was Xehanort and his followers surrounding the family.

"oh no" said Arial.

"Mother!" said Kairi as she became scared.

"Girls stay back" said Arial.

Eric stuck his blade in front of Xehanort. "Stay back, I'm warning you"

Xehanort swiped his paw and knocked the sword out of Eric's hand.

"daddy watch out" said kairi pointing at more of Xehanorts followers.

"girls run" said Eric.

Arial took her two girls ran back but then Xeldin a lion with a black mane jumped in the middle of them separating kairi from her mother and sister.

"Mother!" said Kairi.

"Kairi run!" instructed Arial.

Xeldin and a few others turned there attention on the girl. Kairi ran off the path her family took, Eric tried to follow but Luxord blocked him, Luxord pounced a Eric but then Sora throw his keyblade at Luxord knocking to the ground. Sora's blade stuck from the ground.

Xehanort looked at kairi who was running far into the plains.

"Forget those three after the girl!" ordered Xehanort.

Xehanort and his followers chased after kairi, Sora followed them.

"kairi" said Eric.

Eric looked at the stick shaped like a sword. Eric pulled it out of the ground.

"Where did this come from?" Eric asked himself.

Meanwhile Kairi ran for her dear life with fifteen lions chasing her. Finally Kairi hid behind a rock.

"Where did she go?" asked Vexen.

Saix sniffed the air.

"She's not far I can sense her, search the area Saix We"ll go on ahead" said Xehanort.

Kairi hisd under the cliff the lions stood on. She shivered from the inside out, her heart beated vary fast she carefully grabbed a rock to protect herself.

Things became silent as she peaked the lions were gone.

Se came out from hiding but then Saix appeared behind her growling.

As Kairi tried to escape Vexen appeared in her way followed by Xeldin. She was trapped with no hope. Xeldin pounced at her but then a boy jumps down from the cliff and kicks Xeldin out of the way. The boy was around Kairi's age his hair was spiky and he wore nothing but a brown loin cloth around his waist.

Sora stood in front of kairi to separate her from his enemies.

"Sora how generous of of you to join us" said Saix,

Sora growled and bared his teeth.

"Prepare to die!" said Xeldin as he attack.

Sora quickly picked up Kairi and jumped onto the rock and ran into the jungle.

"There getting away!" said Vexen.

"after them!" said Saix.

Sora climbed a tree with Kairi on her back. He jumped onto a branch where he and Kairi were out of site.

Kairi looked at her rescuer "Tha...thank you"

Sora looked at her not understanding what she said.

"you don't understand me" said kairi.

Suddenly Saix,Xeldan and Vexen past by.

"their gone" said Xeldan.

"not to worry We will catch them soon enough,let's move" said Saix.

The three left to meet up with the others.

" you were brave against those lions" said Kairi.

"Bra...bra..brave" said Sora.

"yes brave" said kairi.

Sora and Kairi got out of the tree.

"what's you name?" asked kairi.

"name, name" said Sora.

"yes name my name is princess kairi"

" Kairi, Kairi name, kairi, Sora" said Sora.

"Sora, is that your name?" asked kairi.

Suddenly there was a bang Sora was startled.

"uh oh, my parents must be looking for me" said Kairi.

Sora sniff the air, knowing the path to take.

Sora grabbed kairis wrist and guided her.

"do you know where to go?" asked Kairi.

back at pride rock it stated to rain, Timon and Pumbaa were freaking out.

"great just great Soras gone Again this is the eight hundredth time" said Timon panicking.

"oh Simbas going to be mad" said Pumbaa.

The cubs watched them for the enjoyment.

"I thought you were going to watch him" Sid Timon.

"No you were going to watch him" said Pumbaa

Then they broke up into a fight.

That's when Terra Simba and the others came in.

"what are you guys doing?" asked Simba.

"What...uh nothing" said Timon grinning.

Nala looked over at the cubs.

"Where's Sora?" she asked.

That moment Timon and Pumbaa broke.

"he's gone Simba gone, he slipped right past us" said Timon crying

"Soras gone?!" asked Terra.

"Sire!" said Zazu flying in.

"Zazu where's Sora?" asked Simba.

"He crossed the eastern boarder with a girl cub!"

Reported Zazu.

"What, we must go after him" ordered Simba.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi journey through the eastern boarder.

"Thanks for your help Sora" said Kairi.

Then there calls of Kairi's name.

Kairi turned to look at Sora, but he was gone.

Kairi headed back to the out post her parants were relieved.

" Kairi, we were worried about you, how did you escape" asked Arial

"A boy help me" said Kairi.

"A boy?" asked Eric.

"yes, a boy in the jungle came to my rescue" said kairi.

"have you been in the sun too long?" asked Arial.

"No" said Kairi.

"Kairi there is no boy out in those lands" explained Arial.

All of a sudden there was movement in the bushes nearby.

Eric grabbed his sword.

"Who's there?" asked Eric.

Sora crawled out of the bushes.

Eric and Arial were shocked to see the wild boy.

"Is that the boy" asked Eric.

"Yes that's him, that's Sora" said Kairi.

"Sora?" asked Arial.

"kairi stay back, he could be dangerous" warned Eric.

"No father its okay, he means no harm" said kairi.

Kairi walk up to Sora.

She petted him like a child with his pet, Sora seemed to liked it.

"See he likes me" said Kairi.

Sora then sited his keyblade near a structure. He walked up to it like a lion and took it, that's when Eric found out that that boy saved his life.

"So your the one who saved me from that lion, thank you" said Eric.

Sora gave him a confused look, since. He was raised by lions he never learned human language. .

Suddenly there was more noise of movement coming from the bushes.

Sora sniffed the air, recognizing the sent, he moved back from Kairis family.

"Sora what's wrong" asked Kairi.

Then Simba, Terra and the lionesses came out of the bushes growling, thinking they were a danger.

"Oh no, not again" said Arial.

"Kairi get back" said Eric.

Eric saw that Sora did not move back like he was scared and he didn't look like he was going to fight them.

"Sora come here where it's safe" said Eric.

But Sora did not, Eric went to get him but Simba blocked him from going near his son, Eric back up from Simba.

Nala came out of the bushes relieved to her son safe, she came up to Sora and nuzzled him.

Simba the others the order to leave.

Simba bent down to let Sora onto his back, Sora looked back at Kairi, he didn't want to leave Kairi behind but he had no choice, he got onto his fathers back and left, Nala, Terra and the others followed.

"That boy, he's one of those savage beasts" said Eric.

"But father he didn't.." said kairi.

"Kairi that boy lives with lions he's dangerous" said Arial.

"he wasn't to me" protested Kairi.

"jackson take them inside" ordered his servant.

Jackson took kairi and melody inside.

"Eric we must keep kairi from seeing that savage boy again" said Arial.

"right, from now on no one goes near the Jungle" said Eric.

Though it didn't look like Simba had a different opinion about the humans.

As they reach pride rock Simba set Sora down with his brothers.

"Sora I told you to stay in the cave" said Simba.

"I'm sorry Dad" Sora said shamefully.

"those humans are dangerous, they could have killed you" said Simba.

"But that girl didn't look dangerous, she was friendly to me" said Sora.

"Sora shes not how you think she is, she's no different then then those other monsters!" Explained Simba.

Sora was getting upset, Simba tried to tell more, but he was cut off by Nala.

"Simba,don't blame your son, he's only a cub" said Nala.

Simba looked at Sora who turned away from him sad.

He sighed and came up to Sora to apologies. "I'm sorry Sora, I told you enough, you can see the girl, but stay away from the others"

Sora tilted his head."yes father" he said beginning to cry over how he treated his new friend.

Simba tried to use his paw to move Sora closer to him but Sora pushed it away from him and moved to the corner of the cave away from his father. He laid down like a tired lion and sobbed a bit hurt by his lion father.

Simba felt guilty hurting his own son. He kept asking himself what Kind of father would hurt his own son.


	7. Two worlds

The lion king 2 Simbas man cub

Chapter 7 the Two worlds

That night as Nala placed her three sons to bed, while in the mean time Simba and Terra talked about the humans arrival to there land.

"I never knew this day would come" said Simba.

"Humans are every where Simba, even here" said Terra.

"Sora is not like them, he's one of us" said Simba.

"You can't denie what Sora is, Simba Your son my have to make a choice to leave or stay" said Terra.

"I know, that's what worries me" said Simba.

"Don't worry Simba, Sora will make the right choice" said Terra as he headed back into the den.

Back at the outpost Kairi waits in her room with Jackson.

"Are you okay Kairi?" asked Jackson.

"No" said Kairi.

Jackson came over and sat beside Kairi. "you know you can tell me anything Kairi" said Jackson.

Kairi look at the jungle and back at Jack.

"Its about Sora that boy who saved me, you heard What mother and Father said about him" explained Kairi.

"You mean that savage Wild boy who lives with lions?" asked Jack.

"He's not savage Jack, not when he was around me" said Kairi.

"Right" Jack said in a sarcastic way.

" I don't understand why our parents don't trust him, after he saved me from those lions, now they're ordering the workers to make wall" said Kairi.

"Kairi We were attacked by lions and that boy is one of those monsters, your parents are right you should stay away from him" said Jack.

Kairi was upset at what her family Says about Sora, the one who saved her life from getting eaten by lions, but she wasn't going to settle for anymore.

The next day Sora and his bothers were up early for the sun rise.

The glowing yellow sun shined its light over the pride lands, it's warmth first touched Pride Rock. Sora felt the warm tingling air touch onto his soft white skin.

"Wow, aw man this is great!" said Sora running up to the edge of pride rock.

"Yeah!"said Kopa as he and Kovu followed him up.

Simba and Nala got up and joined there three sons.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" said Nala coming up to Sora, Kopa and Kovu.

"It's amazing everything Mom" said Kovu.

Simba came to the edge remembering what his father had tout him.

"Do You see my sons, our kingdom is everything the light touches" said Simba.

"Everything?" Asked Sora.

Simba nodded his head yes.

"One day the sun will set on my time, and rise with you three" explained Simba

Like his father Kopa couldn't wait for his time as rulers of the lands.

Sora and Kovu couldn't wait to become the leaders of the group force that would protect the pride from those who would threaten them.

"Hey dad if Kopa's going to be king me and Kovu hoped that we would lead our worriers and defeat Xehanort" said Sora.

Simba looked down at Sora, thinking of the dangerous things that his sons would face.

"That depends on Terra's choice as to who would lead" said Simba.

Sora and Kovu were willing to do whatever it takes to become leaders of the group.

"Then we'll do what it takes" said Kovu.

"Yea, we'll be the best there is" said Sora.

Simba smiled remembering how he was the same way as when he was a cub.

"Yeah very courageous" said Simba

"Mind you father you two, you'll both will become great leaders" said Nala.

"Thanks mom" said Kovu as the dark brown cub nuzzled his mother, with Kopa And Sora joining.

(Isn't it sweet, three brothers bonding with there mother and father)

"Run along now" said Simba.

"Come on guys lets go" said Sora as he headed down the path as his two bothers chased after him.

"Stay on the path I marked for you" called out Simba.

"Simba" said Nala.

"What? What is it?" asked Simba.

"I know what your thinking and you need to stop" said Nala.

"Nala I...I'm trying to..." Simba tried to explain but Nala then pinned him.

"Our son will make the right choice don't worry" said Nala as she nuzzled him.

Simba smiled back up to his mate.

"He won't leave" said Nala as she got off of Simba and joined the other lionesses in hunting.

Simba got up and sighed, hoping that Nala was right and that Sora will make the right choice and stay with the pride.

Meanwhile back at human territory a huge wall made out of some of the trees in the jungle was surrounding the small village.

Kairi sits on the beach as the tide comes In.

"Kairi, there you are I've been looking all over for you, what are you doing" asked Arial as she sat beside Kairi.

"I'm making something special" answered Kairi showing her five sea shells stringed together to make a star.

"It's beautiful Kairi" said Arial.

"Thanks mom" said Kairi.

Arial looked out at the deep blue sea thinking of when thy would go home.

"Just think a few more days we'll be back in England" said Arial.

Kairi did not respond to what her mother said for that was one thing she didn't want to do since she had no friends.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Asked Arial.

"I'm fine mom" said Kairi.

"Don't worry Kairi, we'll be safe here now that the wall is made" said Kairi.

Kairi looked back thinking of a way to see Sora without her parents or anyone else knowing.

Back in the Pride lands Sora, Kovu and Kopa played in the pride lands. Thou something was bothering Sora about what happened two days ago.

"Sora you okay?" asked Kovu.

"Huh?" Asked Sora

"You look upset, is something wrong?" Asked kovu.

"I'm fine Kovu, I'm just thinking of what dad said about Kairi" said Sora.

"Oh You like that girl cub don't you?" Mocked Kovu.

"No" said Sora.

"Bet you do, bet you love that hairless cub haha" Teased Kovu.

Sora became angry, he got up. On all fours and left.

"Sora, I was just joking" said Kovu.

Kopa and Kovu did not understand why their brother Was upset over the girl cub even though Sora was a man cub himself.

Sora sat down near the river trying to get away from the others, he turned to look at the eastern boarder.

Sora fells things he had never felt before in his life.

Later in the after noon at the fort, Kairi was thinking to herself, if that boy saved her then she owed him so much for it.

"Maybe my parents would like him if he was civilized, then that's what I'll do, I'll turn him into a boy and prove to my parents he's not dangerous" Kairi thought, and wouldn't you just know it but Kairi new a way out that no one else did.

In under the wall is a small entrance big enough for her to fit through.

Kairi jumped out the window of her room with a beg full of stuff to teach Sora about mans ways.

As she reached the hole she heard he father and mother approaching. She hid behind a house nearby. She struggled to stay quiet, Eric and Arial passed by and didn't even noticed she was there.

Kairi quietly removed a bar and slipped through.

"Phew, that was close" she said as she set out to find Sora.

Kopa and Kovu tackled each other near the eastern border.

Kopa pounced on Kovu, who used Nala's trick and flipped him onto his back.

"As mother would say, pinned ya" said Kovu.

"Get off of me" said Kopa.

Kopa in the mean time could only think of Sora and how much pain he was in.

"Hey Kovu" said Kopa.

"Ya Kopa" asked Kovu.

"How do you think Sora's doing, he doesn't look happy at all" said Kopa.

"He'll be fine, Sora's been through worse" said Kovu.

Kopa knowing that Kovu right, since Sora was hurt many times by Zazu, sometimes the cubs and Simba when he got in trouble but he had always recovered, but this time was different this was a girl cub, his own kind and he doesn't even know it.

"Hey come on let go!" Said Kovu as he ran ahead, Kopa looked back and then followed Kovu.

Meanwhile Kairi looked for Sora in the Pride lands.

"Sora!" She called out hoping for him to respond, yet there was no answer.

"Oh where could he be?" Kairi asked herself.

Meanwhile Sora sat up in a tree still upset over what his father said.

"Why are those animals so evil, they looked friendly and yet...all those stories about them are true, but why didn't they kill me?" Sora asked himself.

Suddenly he sensed something that he had sensed before, he climbed to the top of the tree like he learned from Rafiki, he pulled himself up to the top and looked over the Pride lands. He spotted three hyenas that Simba warned about Shenzi, Bonzi and Ed.

Sora knew they meant trouble, soon he sees his two brothers and Kairi in their path.

"Kopa, Kovu, Kairi, they're in danger!" Said Sora as he climbed and jumped down from the tree.

He ran fast and like a lion to save them.

"Gotcha ya" said Kopa as he pounced on Kovu.

"You'll have to do better then that" said Kovu as he slide out of the way.

Kopa landed on his stomach, he quickly recovered and resumed the chase. Kopa caught up and pounced on Kovu, then they bumped into Kairi.

Kairi fell to the ground, she turned to see Kovu and Kopa, she was scared and so where Kopa and Kovu who looked back at her.

"Nice...kittens" said Kairi as she moved back thinking they might hurt her.

Kopa and Kovu looked at her seeing seeing that she looked like someone they know.

Suddenly they heard something moving in the tall grass.

"H..h..hello?" Asked Kairi.

That's when the three hyenas came out of the bushes, growling and baring there teeth in hunger.

"Why,three tasty meals" said Shenzi.

"I call the hairless one" said Bonzi.

Kairi and the two scared cubs back away slowly, shivering in fear of the three hyenas.

Bonzi tried to pounce on the cubs, but all of a Sudden Sora came to the rescue. Sora swiped his keyblade at Bonzi and knocked him back.

"Well well well, another hairless cub" said Shenzi.

"Stay away from Kairi and my brothers" demanded Sora holding his blade at the ready.

"Your brothers?" Asked Bonzi.

"Aw don't worry, we won't Harm them you look like a nice meal for us" said Shenzi threatening to kill Sora.

Shenzi and her pack mates tried to attack but Sora made a second swip on the three hyenas.

"Kovu, Kopa run!" Ordered Sora as he stood his ground.

Kopa and Kovu ran back to Pride rock.

Bonzi, Shenzi and Ed were beaten and they became scared to face Sora.

"Get out of the pride lands" commanding Sora.

" hey, hey kid, relax we're going" said Bonzi as he ran away.

"Ah bye!" Said Shenzi as she and Ed followed.

Sora strapped his keyblade back onto his back and turned his attention to Kairi.

"Sora, I've been looking everywhere for you" said Kairi.

Sora was most happy to see Kairi.

"Sora I came to teach you how to be a boy" said Kairi.

"Boy?,boy" said Sora (in case you guys don't know,that's how a boy that's been raised by animals would sound like)

"Come with me, we should go somewhere safe" said Kairi.

Sora took Kairi's hand and lead her some where he always liked to go. He lead her near the river where a tall tree and a rock nearby.

Kairi began her lesson of teaching Sora the ways of man.

"Sora this is called a book" said Kairi as she showed Sora a book she loved to read.

"Book?" Asked Sora.

"Yes book" said Kairi as she opened it to show him the pages.

All though the afternoon Kairi showed Sora her world, she teaches him English through the books they read. but when Kairi put old cloths on Sora, but he did not like to wear it, he tore them to ribbons.

After an hour of teaching Kairi became tired.

"That was hard" said Kairi.

"Sorry Kairi if I gave you trouble" said Sora.

"It okay Sora, I'm not really good at teaching" said Kairi.

Sora saw that Kairi wanted him to see her world, and so he decided to do the same.

"Kairi, you showed me your world know its only fair if I do the same, Kairi I want you to meet my family" said Sora.

"Your family?" Asked Kairi unsure about the idea.

"Don't be scared Kairi, I'll be by your side" said Sora "follow me"

Sora took Kairi by the hand an took her to his home.

An minute later after walking the reached Pride Rock.

"We're here" said Sora.

When Kairi saw pride rock she was amazed.

"This is your home?, it's so beautiful" said Kairi

"We call it Pride Rock, family lives here, I'm the son of king Simba and Queen Nala" said Sora.

"So your a prince" said Sora.

"Ya" said Sora.

Sora turned to the sun spreading it light across the Pride lands.

"My father saids that everything the light touches is our kingdom" explained Sora.

"Everything?" Asked Kairi.

"Yes, one day me and my brothers will rule the pride" Sora's explained.

As the sun set Sora showed and Explained everything that he grew up with while living in the pride lands, showing her his world.

When it became Night, Sora took Kairi to the highest tree in the jungle, near the humans fort.

"Come Kairi we're almost there" said Sora as they climbed the tree from branch to branch.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kairi.

"You'll see, it's going to be cool" said Sora as he continued to climb.

Kairi struggled to keep up, she grabbed a branch and tried to pull herself up. Sora grabbed Kairi's wrist and pulled her up.

"Here we are" said Sora as he peeked his head up through the leaves at the top of the tree, he pulled Kairi up to see something so amazing from above. The night sky was clear reviling the stars

"Wow" she said as she stared up at the sky that was filled with bright stars.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Asked Sora.

"Many times at my home, but not as beautiful as this" said Kairi.

"My father ,my brothers and I do this all the time, he told us that the great kings of our pride are up there watching over us" Explained Sora.

"The great kings?" asked Kairi.

"The rulers that came before my father" explained Sora.

"What a fascinating legand, is it true?" Asked Kairi.

Sora looked back up at the stars. "Yes it is"

Simba was watching them from the cliff nearby, and wouldn't you know it he's still worried about Sora making the choice of leaving or staying.

"Father I am lost, Sora is one of them, but he's my own cub, how can I make this right?" Simba asked for guidance from his father.

"Simba" said Nala as she walked up to him.

"I was seeking guidance from the great kings" said Simba.

"Did they help?" Asked Nala.

"Silent then the night" said Simba looking up at the dark sky.

"Simba Sora's a human, you need to let things take there course" said Nala.

"But what if..." Simba was cut off from saying another word.

"Sora is our son Simba, but he loves that cub, trust me on this" said Nala as she headed down the path.

Simba sighed and followed.

When it became late Sora swung us down with Kairi on his back.

"Thanks for everything Sora" said Kairi.

"My home is your home, your welcome to visit me... And my family" said Sora look at Simba and Nala who stood five feet behind him.

"Thank you, here" said Kairi handing him the lucky charm she made.

"it's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me" said Kairi.

"Don't worry I will" said Sora making a promise to Kairi.

"See ya" she said as she headed to the hole. Sora watched Kairi as she slipped through the hole.

Simba came up to his son."You really like her don't you" he said.

"Ya I do" Sora Answered.

Nala then walk up to the two.

"Come on Sora, we should get home" said Nala as she bent down to let her son on.

Sora climbed on to Nala's back and headed home to Pride Rock, Sora would always remember the friendship he had made today.

(Let me know if I should restart this, because I think it's bad.)


	8. Leon's pride

The lion king 2 Simba's man-cub

. Chapter 8 Leon's pride

A dark Mourning came to the pride lands, storm clouds filled the sky, not one entrance of light blue sky was seen.

Sora woke up beside Nala and Simba, he carefully got up and head for the cave.

"Sora?" Sora stop and turned to see Terra.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Kairi, while it still quiet" explain Sora.

Terra looked outside to see thunder clouds coming in.

"With this weather, it will be dangerous you know Simba will be worried" said Terra.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" said Sora.

Terra sighed, "Don't be long" he said.

Sora headed down the path of Pride Rock and toward the eastern boarder.

Terra watched as Sora headed to the east boarder.

"We saw that" said Timon as he and Pumbaa stood behind him.

"Timon, Pumbaa" said Terra

"Your letting him go to see that girl aren't you" said Timon.

"That's none of your concern" said Terra as he headed back into the cave, he turned to look a Zazu as flew in.

"Zazu,keep an eye on Sora, he's headed toward the eastern boarder" said Terra

"Yes, at once" said Zazu flew off after Sora.

"He's hiding something, We need to keep a close eye on him" said Timon.

"Right, uh how close?" asked Pumbaa.

"Why do I bother?" Timon asked himself as he rolled his eyes "come on"

Timon and Pumbaa headed in to the cave.

Though Sora was being followed by Axel, Marluxia and Xigbar stalked him.

"There he is, and no ones with him" said Xigbar.

"This is a good opportunity, for us" said Axel.

"Indeed, perhaps it's time for us to hunt" said Marluxia as he Xigbar and Axel followed Sora to the eastern boarder.

Back at Pride Rock Simba awakes, he yawns and stretches his paws. He turns to look at Nala and her sons,he noticed that Sora was not there.

"Good morning Simba" said Pumbaa as he and Timon approached him.

"Timon, Pumbaa where's Sora?" Simba asked.

"Yo should ask Terra over there" suggested Timon.

Simba went up to Terra.

"Terra where's Sora?" Asked Simba.

"He went to see his friend in the eastern boarder, he should be back by now" said Terra.

Simba stared out the entrance of the cave.

"He'd better, it looks like there's a storm coming" said Simba.

Terra smirked "Don"t worry Simba, I sent Zazu to watch him"

Just then Nala woke up and found that Sora was not beside her.

"Sora?, where's Sora?" She asked.

"He went to find his friend He"ll be back soon" explained Terra as he looked outside, I hope"

Meanwhile Sora headed to the east hoping that Kairi would be waiting for him, and in a word she was.

Kairi waited at the only place she knew where Sora would go, the jungle separating the Pride lands from the fort.

She looked up at the grey sky "It's getting windy, I hope Sora can make it here" Kairi said to herself.

Lucky for her nothing can stop Sora, not even bad weather.

There was some noise coming from all over, Kairi began to get scared. She back away and felt something behind her, she spon around to see Sora behind her.

"Sora you startled me" said Kairi.

"On, Sorry Kairi" said Sora.

"You better be" Kairi joked.

Suddenly there was the shouts of lightning heard from miles away.

"This isn't the best time was it?" Asked Sora.

"No,I'm sure that my mom and Dad don't want me out here even with this weather" said Kairi.

"Yea well, I'm sure my mother and father..." Suddenly there was noise coming from behind.

Sora crouched down and sniffed the Air like a lion.

"Sora what is it?" Asked Kairi.

"It's them" answered Sora as he pulled out his keyblade.

"It's who" asked Kairi.

Suddenly Axel, Marluxia and Xigbar came out of the bushes, Sora stood up to protect Kairi.

"Sora, We"ve been looking for you" said Marluxia growling.

"You" said Sora holding his blade at the ready.

"Aw don't worry Sora,this won"t be long" said Xigbar.

Sora turned to Kairi. "Kairi go!" He said as the lions attacked.

Kairi ran back to the fort, Xigbar tried to attack her but Sora pushed him out of the way since living in the wild gave him straight of ten lions. Zazu flew through the skies till he saw that Sora was in danger.

"I must tell Simba!" He said as he flew off back to Pride Rock.

Back at Pride Rock the others wait for Sora, Terra became concern that something's going on.

"Something's wrong, Sora should have been back by now" said Terra.

"Do you think something happened?" Asked Simba.

Terra thought for a moment, and then something came to his Mind like lighting hitting the ground.

"I seance Xehanort is behind this" said Terra.

"Xehanort" simba said angrily.

"Sier, Sora is in danger!" Exaggerated Zazu.

"What?!" Asked Nala.

"Sora is being attacked by three of Xehanorts lackeys" explained Zazu.

"Terra,Nala we must save Sora" ordered Simba.

Simba, Nala and Terra followed Zazu to where he saw Sora.

Sora in the meantime was in grave danger, the three viscous attackers drove Sora to a ledge. Sora looked down at the rushing waters below.

"There's no where to run man cub" said Axel as he prepared a final blow to Sora.

In that time Simba, Nala and Terra arrived.

"Look Over there!" yelled Zazu.

Marluxia, Axel and Xigbar closed in on Sora, Sora tried to fight back with his Keyblade but it was of no use.

"Sora!" said Simba.

Terra quickly rushed to save Sora.

Sora was running out of time, his foot was at the edge of the cliff.

"Your mine!" Said Xigbar as he pounced to attack, just as it seemed it was over Terra came to the rescue and pushed Xigbar out of the way.

"Terra!" Said Sora.

But then the dirt underneath Sora's feet broke and Sora fell.

"Sora!" Said Terra as he tried to save Sora, but it was too late Sora vanished under the ragging water.

"We're done here" said Marluxia as he and his partners left for the elephant grave yard.

Terra looked down at the River and saw no trace of sora, tears started to emerge from his eyes. He look over at Soras Keyblade whitch Flew out of Soras hand as he fell.

Meanwhile Simba and Nala waited for Terra to return with Sora. Terra return only with Soras keyblade.

"Terra, wheres Sora" asked Nala.

Terra only looked down and said. "I...tried, but i was too late"

Simba and Nala were devastated to here those words, Nala spond tears from her eyes, seeing that she had lost her son.

"I'm sorry Nala" said Terra apolagising for failing to fullfill his promise.

"Don't blame yourself Terra, there was nothing you could do...lets go home" said Simba.

The three lions returned to pride rock and great sorrow had begain.

Though nothing was lost, Sora was still alive.

The next day Sora woke up coughing, he found himself in a jungle he had never been before.

"Where...where am i?" He asked as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Terra, mom, Dad?" Asked Sora hoping they were around.

Back at Pride Rock Simba spread the news on what had happened to Sora.

"Sora, was a strong and caring son, losing him was a deep loss for our pride" lectured Simba.

All the pride landers were sad over the loss of their own, Kovu, Kopa and the cubs were truly devastated, losing someone that help them through any touble.

"He will live on in us, just as Mufassa Is doing" said Simba trying to hide the pain inside.

Meanwhile Sora searches for help in the jungle.

"Mom!, Dad!" Sora shouted, but there was no answer. Sora became scared and a little sad to be lost and alone.

"Please, someone help" said Sora as he fell to his knees.

"You can stop man-cub, no ones coming" said a voice coming from behind.

Sora turned quickly and saw a lion he'd never seen before, he was back with a brown mane.

"There's no one here, no one of your kind" the lion said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora asked.

"Your a man, no man has been to this jungle" the lion explained.

"I'm no man" said Sora.

"Then what are you?" The lion asked.

"I'm a lion, like you" said Sora

The lion just smirked. "Let's find out"

The lion then pounced at Sora, Sora jumped back from his attacker and slashed the attack with his fingers.

(You should know that he's trying to prove the lion wrong)

He did make his mark, but it did not stop the attacker.

The lion swiped his paw at the man cub, Sora was knocked off his feet and landed on the ground hard, he became unconscious.

"You didn't hold back" said another voice, it was a lioness with reddish brown fur.

"I wanted to see if he could fight me, but the way he did looks familiar...something from my past" he explained.

"Should we take him with us" the lioness asked.

"Yes, I like to know how this man cub could fight like this" the lion said as he left.

The lioness pick up Sora by his loin cloth and followed him.

Far away in the elephant grave yard, Xigbar Axel and Marluxia returned to there pride. Where Xehanort and the others waited for them.

"Axel, Xigbar, Marluxia we have been waiting for you" said Xemnes.

"I hope you have news for me" said Xehanort.

"Indeed lord Xehanort, the man cub Sora, is dead" explained Marluxia.

Xehanort was surprised and impressed."After all these years the man cub is no more"

"You three have done well" said Ansum.

"It's only a matter of time before Simba and Terra are next" said Xehanort.

After a hour of walking the lions reached a water fall where many more waited for them.

"You two took your time Leon" one said.

"Cloud, did anything happened Leon?" asked.

Cloud just laughed "you should know by now that everything in this jungle have been the same"

Leon kept moving toward two of his friends.

"Leon, Yuffi your back" said a lioness with brown fur and green eyes.

"You've been hunting" said a lion with blond fur and mane noticing that Yuffi was carrying Sora.

"No Cid,Leon here found this man cub in the jungle" said Yuffi.

"Is he dead?" Asked the lioness.

"Don't worry Aerth, he's just unconscious" said Yuffi as she placed the man cub in a pile of leaves.

Aerth came up to Sora.

"He's cute for a man cub" she said.

CID turn to look at Leon.

"Why did you bring him here" he asked.

"There something about this man cub, how he fights" explained Leon.

"How so" asked Cid.

"The way I was trained to fight as a cub it the same way this man cub fought" explained Leon.

Sora mourned and began to gain conscious.

"I think he's waking up" said Aerth.

Sora's eyes began to opened and the first thing he saw was Yuffu and Aerth.

"Wha...what happened, where am I?" Asked Sora.

"With us" answered Leon.

"You lost man cub?" Asked Cid.

Sora nodded his head yes.

"Where you from?" Asked Yuffi.

"I'm from Pride Rock" answered

Sora.

"And where is this Pride Rock?" Asked Cid.

Sora looked around and was not sure where it was from here.

"I...don't really know, I've never been here" said Sora.

"Leon says that you fight like a lion" said Cid as he looked at Leon.

"Hey, your the one that attacked me" said Sora.

"Reflex man cub, I just wanted to test you, you fight like us, who tout you?" Asked Leon.

"Terra tout me" answered Sora.

"Terra, you know him?!" Said Leon who you may know knew Terra.

"Yea, he's my friend, he teaches me and my friends how to fight" explained Sora.

"What about Eraqus" asked Leon.

Sora look down in sadness after he asked that.

With that look Leon discovered that something bad happened happened "oh I see" he said as he walked away.

"What's your name?" Asked Aerth.

"Sora" the man cub answered.

"Can you tell us about your family?" Aerth.

Sora explained everything to Aerth, about his father Simba, his mother Nala and his two brothers Kovu and Kopa and about his and about his new friend Kairi.

"They must love you as much as you do" said Aerth fascinated with Sora's story of his life.

"I wonder what they're doing right now" Sora

Meanwhile Leon showed Sora the jungle that he and his new pride lived in.

"It's beautiful" said Sora as he and Leon walked along the path.

"I gathered all the survivors of the prides that Xehanort destroyed, and brought them here where they can be safe from Xehanorts grasp" explain Leon.

"And what's going to happen if Xehanorts gone?" Asked Sora.

"I'll rebuild there prides, there's many lions here, I'm sure that they can start over" said Leon "by the way, how dose a man cub like you live like a lion?"

"Cause I am a lion" answered Sora.

"You fight like one, but your not" said Leon.

."How?" Asked Sora.

Leon took a good look at him.

"Come with me" said Leon.

Leon lead Sora to an abandon human site in the jungle, busted crates, destroyed shelters and human things laying on the ground.

"What is this place?" asked Sora,

"It was a place where your true kind made there territory" explained Leon.

"My true kind?" Asked Sora.

"Yes" answered Leon.

"But I'm not one of them" said Sora.

"Look at yourself Sora" said Leon.

Sora saw a puddle, he came up and saw his reflection, he looked like a human.

"I...I can't be one of them" said Sora as he felt like the ones he loved lied to him, Leon looked at him and became upset, although he wanted to show Sora what he really is, it wasn't right to hurt him.

"You know, you may be a human" said Leon as Sora turned his head away "but you have a lions spirit"

Sora looked up at him, he felt Pride from what Leon said, Sora my be a human but his spirit was of a lion.

But then something caught Sora's eye "Hey what's that?" Asked Sora pointing at an object witched appeared to look knife. Sora pick it up, he was fascinated with the object.

"That's a human claw" Leon said.

"A human claw?" Asked sora as he pulled the case off to reveille the silver clear blade.

"Wow, aw man" said Sora.

Leon looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"We should get back, it's getting late" said Leon

"Oh, okay" said Sora.

Sora slide the case back onto the blade and followed Leon.

It was nightfall Leon and his followers gathered near the water fall. Sora tied the knifes string onto the left side of his loin cloth,he laid down in a bush where was set by Yuffi.

Aerth thought about Sora, and how much pain he must be in being separated from his family.

"Leon, I think we should help the man cub" said Aerth.

"What how?" Asked Leon.

"Look at him, he told me everything about his family and his friends, we can't keep him here nor can we leave him" said Aerth.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Leon

"We help him get home, that's where he wants to be" explained Aerth.

Leon looked back at Sora who we fast asleep.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll see if I can find a way to path to Pride rock" said Leon.

Aerth licked Leon's cheek for promising to do what's best. "Thank you Leon"

Leon walked up to Sora who was fast asleep.

"I'll find a way home for you Sora, no matter what" Leon promised.

But Far away in the grave yard, Xehanort gathered his followers for something was bothering him .

"What Troubles you lord Xehanort?" Asked Xemnes.

"Yeah, the man cub gone for good" said Xigbar.

"my followers, I have reason to believe i know where Leon is hiding" explained Xehanort.

"Leon?" Asked Axel.

"I'm sending You three to track him down, bring his blood to me, or you shall suffer the maximum punishment" ordered Xehanort.

"Yes Xehanort" said Marluxia.

"Saix gather three others and supervise them" said Xemnes.

"It shall be done" said Saix.

The next day Leon awoke from his sleep, he yawned and stretched his paws. Leon looked at the bush where Sora had been sleeping, but he wasn't there.

Leon walked down the dirt pass until he heard a noise coming from the trees, he looked up and saw Sora cutting fruit loose from the branches with his new dagger.

"You look like your putting that claw to good use" said Leon vary expressed at the use Sora put it to.

"Thanks" said Sora as he slid down the tree.

Leon watched as Sora gather the fruit for the others.

"Do you want some?" Said Sora handing him a banana.

Leon reach out and took it. "Thank you" he said as he walked away.

"Becoming attached to that man cub" asked Cloud who appeared out of no where.

"No" said Leon as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Cloud.

"Aerth said we should help Sora get home, so I'll find a way to this Pride rock, keep a eye on Sora" commanded Leon.

"Fine" said Cloud as he followed Sora up the path.

Miles away Simba and Terra travel through a desart storm.

"How much farther?" Asked Terra.

Meanwhile Leon tracked Sora's movements from yesterday's encounter, he pieced together all of what happened.

He came to the river where it all began.

"Most have been knock out, he was Washed ashore here and after some time awoke and headed in this direction" explained Leon seeing his foot prints lead through the jungle.

"Find anything!" Said Yuffi surprising him.

"Yes I did,up stream is where Sora came, this River will lead me to pride rock" said Leon.

"You sure?" Asked Yuffi.

Leon looked at her with his gold eyes "yes, I'll take Sora there tonight when the moon is full" planned Leon.

"What about Xehanort, he could still be out there" said Yuffi.

"I'll Take the risk" said Leon.

Meanwhile Cloud watches Sora as he climbs a tree to gather more food.

"He's strong for a man cub" said Cloud as he looked Aerth.

"His only a cub, you don't see how he fells inside, about being separated from his Pride" said Aerth.

Aerth was right, Sora looked up at the sun, deep in his heart he was sad. Being separated from his father, mother and Friends was too much to accept.

He remembered what his mother said to him about family.

"My family is my greatest strength, mom...dad one day I will come home" said Sora as he began to sob, one tear drop slid down his face.

Suddenly he heard some noise from below, Sora spotted movement in the bushes, he slid down and pulled out his dagger. He silently moved toward the shaking in the bushes.

As Sora got closer something popped out at him, Sora flew back like he was being thrown.

"Sora" said Leon as he and Yuffi came out of the bushes.

"Leon, You scared me" said Sora.

"Sora I have something to tell you..." Suddenly there were sudden roars from above.

"That can't be good" said Yuffi.

"Come on" said Leon as he ran to find out what happened.

As the three arrived they were shocked to see that six of Xehanorts followers had attack the pride, the families were surrounded by Saix, Xaldin and Lexord and Cloud an Aerth were wounded.

"It can't be" said Leon.

Xigbar sited the them.

"Leon, long time no see" he said.

"You killed enough Prides, get out of here!" Ordered Leon.

"and it seems that the man cub still lives, if its not any trouble give him to us and we'll leave " said Saix seeing Sora.

"Why do you want the man cub" Asked leon.

Axel then stepped in "he's our game, Xehanort command it"

Sora became angry, he pulled out his dagger and held it at the ready.

"No Sora I shall handle this" said Leon as he marched into battle.

"Fool, Eraqus did the same and it coast him its life" explained Saix.

"You'll pay for what you have done!" said Leon as he roared and attack.

He respectably slashed his claws at Saix, Saix fought back thou Leon slashed hard at him knocking him to the ground, Leon was about to finish him off but the Xigbar attacked, with one swipe from his paw Leon was wounded.

"Well Leon, it looks like your time is up" Said Xigbar as he raised his paw for the final blow.

"No!" Said Sora as he rushed in.

Not too far away

Simba and Terra search for Sora, but hen heard the noise of the fight.

"Look!" Said Terra who sited the battle from below.

"Sora may be there, we must Hurry!" Said Simba as he and Terra rushed toward the water fall.

Meanwhile Xigbar was going to finish off Leon.

"Nice knowing you Leon" said Xigbar.

But then Sora attacked Xigbar, his slashed his knife at Xigbars right eye.

Xigbar was badly hurt and lost site from the right as a bloody scar was left on his right eye.

"You'll pay for that man cub" said Xigbar.

Sora stood beside Leon to protect him from the others.

"You foolish cub, you wish to be next" said Saix as he pounce at Sora but then cloud joined the fight,

"Thanks!" said Sora.

Leon got back up and he and his friends joined in the battle.

Saix and the others were beaten and now out numbered as the surviving lionesses joined in.

"Get out and never come back" commanded Leon.

Saix, Axel, Xigbar and the others left from there tragic defeat.

Later that day all returned to its rightful state,

"Leon" said Aerth.

leon turned to look at her.

"what?" he asked.

"it's time" said Aerth referring to Leon's promise.

Leon turned to look at Sora, who was playing with the cubs and sighed.

"alright" said Leon as he move toward Sora.

"Sora" said Leon.

"yea" responded Sora as he turned to look at him.

"I found the way back to Pride Rock, if you wanna go" Explained Leon.

Sora was full of Joy to hear that, but wondered what was happening.

"So are you ready?" Asked Leon.

Sora nodded his head yes "yea"

"follow me" said Leon.

As Sora followed Leon he looked back at the friends he hade made.

"good bye" he said as he waved his hand.

"Goodbye Sora" responded Yuffi.

"we'll miss you" said Aerth.

Sora smiled at that remark, "is it okay if I came back to visit? " asked Sora,

Leon looked at him as he continued waking "Sure, you're always welcomed in my pride"

Sora and Leon began their journey to Pride Rock under the light of the full moon.


	9. The Fire

The fire

Things were not the same in the Pride lands. Kovu and Kopa were badly hurt after what the lions thought was Sora's death. They never wanted to play with the cubs, instead they stayed near the lionesses.

Simba passed by them and saw his two sons for the first time not wanting to go out and play with the other cubs.

He came up to Nala who was visiting with her mother and Sarabi.

"They're still upset?" Asked Simba.

Nala looked down at her two Sons who were just nodding their heads. "Yes, They're not getting over what happened" she answered.

Simba sighed in depression for even he missed Sora very much.

"These are wounds that take Time to heal Simba" explained Sarabi.

"As do mine" said Terra as he appeared out of no where.

"Terra you mustn't be hard on yourself, it wasn't you fault" said Simba.

Terra looked over at Kovu and Kopa, they were hurt because of him "I wish that was true"

Terra turned away from the others, he was pained for his mistake.

Far in the desert Sora and Leon travel through the hot dense heat following the stream of the Nile. Sora grew tired and fell to the ground. Leon stopped and went back to help him.

"You okay?" Asked Leon.

Sora was exhausted from the heat and breathed "I'm fine...I just need to rest"

"You and me both, it's too hot to continue on, we need to find Shade" explained Leon.

Leon looked around at his surroundings as he was taught. In no time at all he saw a large cliff where they could rest.

"There under that rock, it looks like a good place to rest" said Leon.

Sora tried to move toward but collapsed on the way, he got back up and tried to walk to the nice dark and cool shade but he couldn't go on.

"Sora, get on my back" ordered Leon as he bent down.

Sora climbed on to Leon's back. Leon ran to the shade, he set Sora down and then he collapsed from exposition.

"Thanks...Leon" said Sora trying to catch his breath.

Leon nodded his head. "Lucky for us there's the Nile to keep us going" said Leon.

"Yea" said Sora.

Sora then began thinking about Kairi, he wondered about what she was doing.

Far to humans fort Kairi sits on the dry brown sand hoped that Sora would come, but he didn't.

Kairi looked over at the jungle and saw nothing

"It's been quiet lately, I wonder where Sora is" Kairi asked herself as she walked along.

"Sora always comes to visit me, this isn't like hi..." Kairi then tripped over a branch laying on the ground and hit her head on the sand.

"Ow!" Shouted Kairi as she rubbed the part that hurt. As she looked up she saw something shining in the sand, Kairi approached the strange object, she reached out and pulled it out of the sand. It was a locket of some sort, it was round and gold.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked.

As she turned it around she saw two letters, one was S, the other was K.

"Kairi?!" Called her mother from inside the fort.

Kairi ran back to the fort and took the locket with her.

Far in the desert Leon rests in the shade, as he begins to fall asleep a huge splash hits his face and he jumped up thinking they were being attacked, yet it was just Sora in the river.

"Humph, for a kid raised by lions you don't fear the water" said Leon as he approached the boy bathing in the nice cool water.

"I don't let fear stop me" explained Sora.

"That's brave of you" complemented Leon.

Sora looked upstream thinking of when he may see his family and his close friend Kairi,he sighed and looked down. Leon saw the pain Sora was in.

"We'll get home, I promise" said Leon trying to cheer Sora up. yet the pain still did not go away.

But things were about to get worse. In the elephant grave yard Xehanort is given greave news.

"So the man cub stills lives, how disappointing" said Xehanort.

"But master there was no way the man cub could survive that" explained Axel.

"And now he has a more powerful weapon that can kill us with one blow" said Ansum.

"If the cub has returned, where would he go?" Asked Xemnes.

"Lord Xehanort" said Lexaseus as he and Xaldin emerged from the dark.

"Xaldin, Lexaseus I thought we told you to bring us some wildebeest from the south west" asked Ansum both angered and curious.

"The humans have driven them out, there was nothing" explained Xaldin.

From what Xaldin said Xehanort knew that Sora would go see the girl cub before returning to his family.

"Xehanort, these humans are causing trouble since they came" explained Saix.

"Yea, I would enjoy hunting them" suggested Axel.

Xehanort looked out the gape acting as a window to the outside.

"The one place the man cub would go, is now where our prey awaits" he said with a dark look on his face.

Meanwhile in the Pride lands some moved on like nothing happened, and that's what hurts Kopa and Kovu the most.

"Hey guys wanna go play?" Asked Aqua walking up to the two brothers, Kovu and Kopa did answer instead they looked at her with anger. Nala who returned after a long hunt pick up Aqua and moved her away from her sons.

Nala set her down with the other cubs, "Aqua leave them alone, they're upset about what happen to Sora" she said.

"But I was just.." Simba then spoke up.

"Now Nala's right, Kovu and Kopa have been through a lot, we have to let them sort things out themselves"

Aqua sighed "okay"

Simba and Nala couldn't blame them thou for they too shared the same pain of losing Sora. Timon and Pumbaa then joined in.

"Are they okay Simba?" Asked Pumbaa looked at the two cubs.

"Ya, they look very depressed" said Timon.

"No they're still not getting over what happened Timon" she said with frown.

"I don't see why, it's been a wonderful day" said Zazu flying in.

"Zazu!" Yelled Terra.

"What?, i see nothing wrong, everything is exactly how it should be" said Zazu.

Roxas became angry, he pounced on Zazu growling.

"Roxas" yelled Nala.

"What?!, we need him, well all I need is our brother back" shouted Roxas in anger.

"Roxas that's enough!" Simba roared.

Roxas closed his eyes, he got off Zazu and just walked away in shame.

"Roxas come back" said Namine going after Roxes.

"Namine let him go, he needs time" said Terra as he moved Namine back.

As the sun set Rafiki sits in his tree upset with News about Sora.

"Great pain has come to the pride Mufassa, The third prince is lost and all are sad" explained Rafiki. Suddenly the wind started to pick.

"Sora" Rafiki heard Mufassa's strong voice through the night sky.

"Mufassa, you have News?" asked Rafiki looking up at the sky.

"Sora is still alive, he comes home as we speak" said Mufassa.

"Sora, is alive, could this be?" Asked Rafiki.

"Tell Simba, his son is coming home" explained Mufassa as his voice faded into the silent night.

Rafiki was as you may know was delighted with the news of the third prince's survival of the river.

"Haha, the prince of Pride Rock lives!" Cheered Rafiki as he headed to Pride Rock.

and as the lions gather in the den, Simba and Nala talk in the entrance tunnel to the cave about what was happening to their pride,

Terra joined them. "Things are falling apart here" he said looking at the cubs as they stood by their parents side.

"Ya, but it's nothing new, the pride has gone through this before" explained Simba.

"Who knew the death of a cub could cause so much pain" said Terra.

Suddenly there was a familiar cheer coming from outside.

"What's that sound?" Asked Terra as he Simba and Nala went to investigate the matter. As the came out of the cave of Pride Rock they saw Rafiki who was in a cheerful mood.

"Rafiki?" Asked Terra who was curious as to why Rafiki was so happy.

"Why Terra, you not doing your duty, how are ever going to protect Sora?" Asked Rafiki as he giggle.

Terra became confused, why would Rafiki say that?

"Rafiki, don't you know?" Asked Nala.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Sora's...now with Mufassa" said Simba pained to say it.

"Wrong!" Said Rafiki as got up in Simba's face.

"What?" Asked Nala.

Rafiki told them the great but surprising news "Your son has survived the rapid waters and is returning home"

"I don't believe it" said Nala surprised to hear her Sons survival.

"Is this true?" Asked Simba.

"Yes" answered Rafiki "Mufassa has told me"

"Simba we must find him" suggested Nala.

Simba looked at his Queen "not you Nala, stay here with the others"

"Bring our son home" said Nala.

"Promise" said Simba as he nuzzled Nala.

As day turn to night Leon and Sora resumed their journey to the pride lands.

"How much further?" Asked Sora.

"It's not too far, the river goes through that cavern up ahead. "At this rate we'll get there by sun up" said Leon.

Sora smiled "Thanks Leon" he said as he hugged him. Leon was uncomfortable but then he accepted it.

"Alright, we should get a move on." Wanna ride?" Leon asked.

"I...am getting a bit tired" said Sora beginning to yawn.

"Hop on" said Leon as he crouched down.

Sora climbed on to his back and in no time at all he fell asleep.

Leon kept walking through the dark night. After sometime of walking the mourning sun began to rise. Leon climbed a tall cliff with Sora sleeping on his back. He came to the top and saw the Pride lands for himself.

"Sora, wake up" he said turning to look at him.

Sora yawned and opened his eyes to see that he was home.

"I'm...I'm home" said Sora as he got off Leon's back.

"I told you we'd make" said Leon.

Sora watched as the sun came up like he and his brothers would do every mourning. but then he saw something that meant trouble. Xehanort and his entire pride looked like they were on the move.

"Xehanort!" Said Leon as he too spots Xehanort.

"And it looks like their heading for...the west" shrieked Sora "KAIRI, they're going to attack her family!"

Sora then headed west as fast as he legs could carry them.

"Sora where are you going?" Asked Leon.

"I must save Kairi!" Yelled Sora as he ran to the human fort.

"Wait!" Said Leon chasing after, but he lost site of Sora.

"This is not good." Said Leon "I have to find Terra, if he's here"

Leon headed to the pride lands to find help.

But not far away Terra and Simba search for Sora hoping that Rafiki was right.

"Any sign of him Terra?" Asked Simba.

"No, nothing, maybe he's out in the boarders" suggested Terra.

Then the sound of a branch breaking not far from them.

"What's that, Nala?" Whispered Simba.

"I'll check it out" said Terra moving to the source of the noise.

Terra saw something move in the brown grass. Terra pounced at the stranger who reviled to be Leon.

"Terra!" He said.

"Leon?!" Said Terra surprised to see his old friend.

"Terra" said Simba who growled at Leon thinking he was a threat.

"Simba wait, it's okay" said Terra blocking his path "This is Leon he's my friend"

Simba stared a Leon. He heard of Leon but was Terra telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Leon me and Simba are looking for one of our cubs" explained Terra "his names..." Leon then Spock up.

"Sora?" Asked Leon.

"How do you know?" Terra Asked

"Look there's no time for time for this" said Leon "Sora heading to the west" "Xehanorts going to attack the humans!"

Simba and Terra were shocked by this news.

"What, We must stop them if they're going to attack the humans, I could mean all sorts of trouble" exaggerated Simba as he, Terra and Leon headed to the east.

Meanwhile at the human fort Kairi again waits for Sora out side. She healed in her hand the locket she found.

"I hope Sora going to be here this time before I leave tomorrow." Said Kairi as she looked at the locket "I can't wait to show him what I found"

Kairi began to wonder, what did the two letters mean?

She tried to open it, and Inside she found two pictures of royal families. On the right side was her parents and on the left was a couple she did not know.

"What is this?" She asked herself.

Suddenly there was noise coming From the pushes.

Kairi quickly closed the locket and got up on her two feet.

"Hello" she asked "Sora is that you?"

But it wasn't, Xehanort revealed himself.

Kairi gasped and headed to the hole in the wall.

"Get her" ordered Xehanort.

Xaldin and Saix tried, they raced as fast as they could to catch her but Kairi slipped through the hole.

Kairi crawled through the dark hole to reach the other side where it was safe. But the wall was not going to keep Xehanort and his pride out for long.

"Break the wall down!" Ordered Ansum.

Twelve of them clawed and pushed they're way in.

Kairi ran through the wide fort to find her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Called Kairi.

And lucky for her the heard her calling.

"Kairi what's wrong?!" Asked Arial as she and Eric came running toward her.

But before s could tell them what was happening Jackson came Running.

"Your majesty!" Called Jackson.

"Jackson what is it?" Asked Eric.

Jackson explained the situation "lions, their trying to get in"

"Ariel take Kairi and melody to the ship where it's safe." Ordered Eric.

"Yes dear" said Ariel.

Ariel took melody and Kairi to the ship while Eric, Jackson and a few other men headed to the wall. Xehanorts lions used all their strength to break the wall. And it was Beginning to work.

"They're going to get in" said one of the men.

Meanwhile Simba, Leon and Terra headed to stop Xehanort. And they weren't the only ones Sora swings on the vines of trees to reach Kairi, luckily Simba spotted him.

"Sora" he called.

Before Sora swung any farther he looked down to see his father and Terra.

"Dad, Terra" he responded.

"Sora go back to Pride rock, we'll handle this" ordered Terra.

"No, Kairi needs me!" Responded Sora as he kept going.

"Sora wait!" Yelled Simba.

But it was no use Sora was head to save his Friend and couldn't be stopped.

"Stubborn cub huh?" Asked Leon.

"Come on!" Ordered Terra as he ran after Sora.

Back at the fort Xehanort was coming close to breaking through the wall. Shivers ran through Eric and the other men's spines.

And in no time at all Xehanort and his followers broke through an the lions attacked.

"Kill them all" ordered Ansum.

The men were defenceless against the lions, not even their weapons help.

Lexaseus pushed down Jackson knocking a fire lamp on some hay causing the flame to spread.

Everon else in the village headed to the Ship as the fire continued to spread. As Arial, Kairi and he sister ran to the boat the roof on a house that was on fire clasped and Kairi was cut off from the others.

"Kairi!" Arial yelled.

Sora swung to the last tree of the jungle, he saw the fire and became worried.

"Kairi!" He said as he quickly climbed.

Sora ran to the wall and climbed up, as he reached the top he jumped on a house that hadn't yet caught fire. He looked around to see humans being attacked by he's most darkest enemies.

"Kairi, Kairi!" He called.

Kairi luckily heard Sora's voice "Sora!" She called.

But she wasn't the only one.

Eric spotted Sora. "It the wild boy, shoot him!" He ordered some men with rifles.

The men's fired at Sora, Sora quickly moved to find Kairi.

The fire continued to spread toward toward the sea. Kairi struggled to break free. "Someone help me!" She called hoping someone would come for her.

Sora saw Kairi and quickly leaped into action, He jumped down in a clear spot right next to Kairi.

"Sora" she gasped relieved to see him.

"Kairi hang on" Sora said as he picked Kairi up. He looked around at surroundings until he saw gap in the fire where he and Kairi could escape.

Sora gathered speed and jumped over the barren fire.

"You okay" asked Sora

"I'm fine Sora" responded Kairi.

But things got a lot worse.

"Well, well, well Sora" said Xehanort appearing out of the smoke.

"Kairi get behind me!" Yelled Sora as he pulled out his knife.

"I thought you drowned in that River." "but it was to good to be true"well no matter, I'll deal with you myself" said Xehanort preparing to attack.

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave Kairi alone" yelled Sora.

Xehanort giggled evilly "don't worry, it won't take long!" Xehanort said as he pounced.

Kairi and Sora separated as the dark souled lion pounced in between them. Sora slashed his knife at Xehanort giving him a fight. Xehanort did the same with his claws, Sora tripped over his paw and lost his knife.

Meanwhile Simba, Leon and Terra arrived and saw the fort was on fire.

"Sora, No!" Said Simba worrying about his son.

"Come on, hurry" said Terra as he raced down the path.

"Come on" said Leon as he followed.

Back in the burning fort Xehanort turned to Kairi who was trying to escape, she turned to see Xehanort creeping up on her, she gasped.

"Now your mine" said Xehanort preparing to attack her.

But before he could a house collapsed giving Kairi a chance to escape. A peace of wood the size of a stick fell in front of Xehanort, he jumped back. Sora saw that he was scared, he quickly recovered his knife and he grabbed the stick and waved it in Xehanorts face.

"You've cased enough trouble Xehanort" said Sora holding the fire in front of his enemy "this is for Eraqus!" Sora slashed the flame at Xehanort, he was stunned by the attack.

"And this is for my family, and Kairi's as well" said Sora as he made one more blow. Xehanorts mane caught on Fire, he ran away from Sora.

(But you guys know Xehanort will survive this right?)

After that Eric and his men had drive away Xehanorts pride.

"Their gone" reported Jackson.

"Come on, we must get back to the boat" said Eric "there's nothing left her for us"

The fire began to fade As the fort burned to the gound.

Sora guided Kairi to the others.

"This way Sora, the boats this way" explained Kairi.

As they reached the boat Eric and Ariel saw them and they were more then mad.

"Get away from her you savage boy!" Yelled Eric as he approached angrily.

"Dad wait!" Said Kairi trying to stop him, but then was grabbed by her mother.

"Kairi stay away from him" ordered Ariel pulling her toward her and melody.

"Look at what you've and the lions done!" Shouted Eric pointing at what was the fort. "Go, go back to your savage family!"

The people began to shout and throw stuff and shoot at him. Sora quickly ran back to the jungle. Eric was passed a gun and aimed it at the boy.

"No!" Shouted Kairi as she ran up and pushed the gun away before it could hurt Sora.

"Kairi" said Eric.

"Don't kill my friend!" Yelled Kairi as tears emerged from her eyes.

Eric sighed he couldn't bare to see Kairi cry, he lowered the gun and let Sora go.

"Come on, we set sail right away" said Eric as he moved toward the boat.

Sora ran toward the trees. he then stopped and looked back at the humans. He was hurt by how they treated him, why would they say those things about his family.

"Sora" said Simba as he,Leon and Terra came up to him.

"We thought we lost you" Simba then nuzzled his adopted Son.

Terra looked at Sora as he began to cry.

"Sora what's wrong?" Asked Terra.

Sora wiped away his tears and looked up at him.

"Kairi's family...they said your savages" explained Sora as you may know he's hurt they thought of his family are nothing but savage beasts.

"This is how the humans treat us, like we like to kill even though we don't" explained Leon

Sora just continued to cry.

Simba conferred son.

"Don't listen to them Sora, your home now and that's all that matters" explained Simba feeling the wet tears of his human son "Nala and your brothers are waiting for you".

Sora looked at the boat then back at his father. After discovering his not a lion or human it was time to make his choice

"Do you want to see them?" Asked Terra.

Sora thought to himself even thou he wasn't a lion the pride was his family. it was all Sora ever wanted.

"Yea, I do" said Sora beginning to show a smile "I'm sorry dad... i didn't mean to disobey you"

Simba sighed and frown a bit "No Sora" he then said "I'm sorry I hurt you" Simba then moved his son toward him with his paw. Sora then hugged his lion father.

"come on" said Simba as he bent down to let Sora on.

Sora climbed up on his fathers back as the four began to head back to pride rock, he looked back at Kairi.

Kairi just looked back as her family prepared to leave, "Sora" she whispered to herself as she Shed tears from her eyes because know it or not she loved him.

Back in the pride lands Nala looks out over Pride Rock hoping for her husband and her sons return.

"Are they back yet" asked Aqua who came out of the cave and sat beside her.

"No, no sign of them" said Nala.

"I hope they're okay" said Aqua.

Nala looked down at the cub "as do I"

"Nala?" asked Aqua looking up at her.

"Hm?" Nala asked.

"Do you miss Sora?" Asked Aqua.

"Of coarse I do" she answered "He's my son"

"I miss him too" said Aqua.

Nala closed her eyes remembering the time she and her family had before the accident. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom!"

Nala eyes open fast "Sora?"

"Nala look!" Aqua said looking at something.

Nala turned her head and saw Simba, Terra and Leon with Sora coming pride the left corner of Pride rock.

"Mom!" Yelled Sora as he got off Simba's back and ran toward his mother.

"Sora" she said as she ran down the path.

"Kovu, Kopa Sora's home" yelled Aqua as she ran into the cave to tell them the great news.

Sora stopped and fell to his Knees as he hugged Nala.

"My baby" she said in realeaf "I was worried I'd lost you"

"My family is my greatest straight " Sora joked.

Nala smiled as she looked up at Simba.

Then out of no where Kovu pounced on Sora and Kopa joined in.

"Sora!" Cheered Kopa who was happy to see him.

"Kopa,Kovu!" Sora responded.

and soon Aqua and the other cubs came to see Sora.

The three bothers were united once again. Terra turn over to Leon.

"Well?" He asked.

Leon saw how much happiness was with this pride, he knew he couldn't abandon his.

"Terra I must go" said Leon.

"Back out there?" Asked Terra

"I've made a pride out of the survivors" explained Leon "I can't abandon them"

"I understand" said Terra.

"Goodbye my friend" said Leon.

"Friends never say goodbye" responded Terra.

Leon then set off on his journey home.


	10. Brothers

The lion king 2 Simba's man cub

Chapter 10 Brothers

Nine years had past After the attack on the fort, Xehanort and his pride were not heard from in some time. in the Pride lands Kovu who was now a teenage lion with a dark mane lays in nearby the River.

He sighed then said "Three...two...one"

The all of a sudden Kopa pounced at Kovu, but luckily Kovu ducked. Kopa was at the same age, he was of the same size and he had a reddish brown mane like his father. Kopa landed on his back and Kovu came up to him.

"How was that?" Asked Kopa as he got back up.

"I could hear you" Answered Kovu as he walked away.

"I know your only doing this to empress Hikari"

Kopa just smirked "like any different"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kovu giving him a curious look.

"I know that you like Aqua" said Kopa.

"Well you not going to impress her if you don't remember what Terra said" explained Kovu trying to change the subject "relax""feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift"

"I know that" said Kopa "by the way where's Sora?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Asked Kovu.

"No" said Kopa.

Kovu then sighed because he knew only place he would go "he's probably back in the western boarder" said Kovu "come on"

They were right, Sora who was now tall and older. Wonders where the human fort used to be. Over the years Kairi who was now gone was always on his mind.

He took out the good luck charm that Kairi had given him years ago.

"Kairi" he said to himself.

Sora then took out his keyblade and with a loose thread he tide it onto the bottom.

Then he heard a creaking noise behind him. Sora quickly go into his defence position.

Then a bluish grey lioness came into the clearing.

"It's okay Sora" she said "its just me".

"Oh uh, sorry Aqua" said Sora as he lowered his keyblade.

"Are you okay Sora?" Asked Aqua as she came up to him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sora as he walked to the jungle.

"Well ever since the humans left you always look sad" explained Aqua as she followed "is everything okay?"

Sora sighed "everything is fine" he responded "I just wish things were different between me and Kairi"

"Sora!" Called Kovu as he and Kopa ran toward him "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere" answered Sora.

"Well come on" said Kopa "we need to practice for our hunt tomorrow"

"Oh right" said Sora becoming alert "lets go!"

Sora ran back to the pride lands.

"You coming?" Asked Kopa looking at Kovu.

Kovu looked over at Aqua who was heading for pride rock.

"I'll catch up with you guys...later" he answered as he went to join Aqua.

Kopa just rolled her eyes and followed Sora.

Meanwhile at Pride rock Simba stands on the edge of Pride rock filled with excitement for tomorrow was the first hunt for the three heirs.

"Simba" said Terra who was know as older as Simba, as he came up to him."your in a good mood today"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Simba "The humans are gone and Xehanort hasn't been seen in some time""it's what I'd always hoped it could be"

"Yes" said Zazu who stood beside him "the with humans and Xehanort gone this will be a safe hunt for the two princes"

"Three Zazu" said Simba looking down at him.

"Oh come now Simba" he said "Kovu and Kopa will be fine kings"

"And so will Sora" said Simba "cause like it or not your going to do what he's says"

"Oh it's like a nightmare coming true" said Zazu.

"This may be what you hoped for Simba" said Terra "but Not for me" thinking of Eraqus.

Simba turn to look at him, his smile disappeared from his face."I'm sorry Terra""not everything is"

"He always wanted to see the cubs first hunt." ExplIned Terra"that was the one thing he'd look to, even when I was on my first"

"I see" said Simba "Terra he is seeing my sons first hunt""with my father"

Terra as much happy to hear that he was still sadden, death of one special is never easy to get over, like chains that could never be unlocked.

"Ya" responded Terra as he headed for the cave.

Simba looked back at him and sighed wishing that there was something he could have done for Eraqus. He turned to look at the light clear blue sky.

"Eraqus"he said.

Late that Night as the lions gathered Sora sat outside trying to heal the wounds from his childhood.

Voices of what Kairi's family said about his pained him dearly.

"Sora" said Simba as he came out of the cave and sat beside him."what's wrong?"

Sora looked at him they same way he I'd years ago.

"It's nothing dad"

"Is this still about what happened years ago" asked Simba.

Sora confirmed it by looking away from his father.

"Sora" he said "the past is The past, you need to let things go"

"I wish I could" said Sora.

"Sora come in side it's cold out tonight" said Simba as he headed into the cave.

Sora followed after all he needed rest for his hunt tomorrow.

The next day in the elephant grace yard Axel heads out for a hunt of his own.

"Hold it hot shot" said Xigbar who was laying on a rock above him."where do you think your going?"

"For a hunt" answered Axel "care to join me?"

Xigbar looked all around and then said "hm why not""beats sitting here eating scraps"

Xigbar jumped off and followed Axel to the pride lands.

Meanwhile Simba's pride gathered for the princes hunt. Nala prepared her sons for the hunt.

"Remember what Terra taught you" she explained "work together as a team"

"Don't worry mom" responded Kopa "we'll be alright"

"Ya, nothing to worry about" said Kovu.

Nala nuzzled her two sons then turn to look at Sora who practice swiping his keyblade.

"Sora" she said coming up to him.

"Ya mom" said Sora turning to look at him.

"Be strong out there" she said smiling at him.

"You can bet on it" said Sora with a proud look on his face. Nala turned to where Sora slept and pick up his knife and carried it to him.

"Your going to need this." she said as dropped it in his hands, Sora then hugged his beautiful lioness mother.

"I'll make you proud" he said.

"I bet you will" she responded as she nuzzled him.

Nala then headed out side where the others waited, Simba, Terra, Timon and Pumbaa waited at the tope of pride Rock while the others waited on each of the sides.

"This is their first hunt" said Aqua looking to Namine and Hikari.

"I hope they do okay" said Hikari.

"Don't worry like us" said Namine as she turned to look at Riku who sat beside her "they'll do fine"

Nala walked toward Her mate and Terra.

"You must be proud" said Terra.

"I am" she answered.

"Time passes so fast" said Sarabi who stood beside Simba "I remember when they were just small cubs".

"I love moments like this" said Timon starting to tear up

"Me too" said Pumbaa who did the same.

"Here they come" said Ven

Sora came out first with Kovu and Kopa by his side. The three brothers then walked up to Simba and Nala.

"My how they've grown" complemented Sarafina.

Sora and his brothers reached Simba and bowed down to their father.

"Sora,Kovu,Kopa" he said "good luck on your hunt my sons, I hope your ready for this test of will"

"We won't let you down dad" said Sora.

Simba smiled "you may start your hunt"

The three brothers nuzzled their father and headed down Pride rock.

Not to far Axel and Xigbar entered the pride land boarder.

"Finally a real hunt" said Axel "I can't wait for real food"

"For once I agree with you" said Xigbar "wildebeest herds no too far from here""it's the best place to start"

"Whatever you say" said Xigbar sarcastically as he followed.

Meanwhile Kovu,Kopa and Sora were already hunting the

Wildebeest herd, putting a strategy they learn by Terra into action.

Kopa and Kovu were on two sides of a large male wildebeest, they planned to dive it far from the herd and in the right moment Sora would wound the animal with is Knife and take it down from there.

Kovu and Kopa stayed in the cover of the tall brown grass as the creeped Quietly toward their target. Sora hid in a tree not too far from them. Sora glare he held his Keyblade in one hand and with his Knife in the other.

Kovu stopped as he was close to the kill, and with one last quiet breath he pounced and gave out a load Roar. The herd then headed to south, Kovu drove the kill in the direction, Kopa ran after.

The Wildebeest headed to where Sora was hiding. Sora prepared to attack. As the Wildabeest got closer Sora jumped off and throw his keyblade at the Wildebeest.

But it mist and accidentally hit Kovu and Knocked him off course.

"Kovu" he said.

Sora looked and Saw Kopa running after the Wildebeest and turned to look at Kovu who was hurt. As much as he didn't want to disappoint his father he couldn't leave Kovu behind, he jumped out of the tree and went to help Kovu

"Sora!" Called Kopa "Sora where are you?" Kopa looked at the fleeing Wildebeest as it raced out of site.

"No" he said.

Meanwhile Sora came to see if his brother was hurt.

"Kovu you alright?" Asked Sora check him for wounds.

"I'm fine Sora" said Kovu as he tried to get on his feet.

"Sora!" Said Kopa as he ran up to him and Kovu "what happened back there""we almost had it."

"Kovu was knocked off course because of me" explained Sora "I couldn't leave him"

"But you could leave our prey to get away" argued Kopa.

"Hey I was going to help you" Complained Sora.

"Well too late" said Kopa.

Kovu then stepped in. "It's not his fault""I should have been more aware"

"Look I'm not blaming anyone" said Kopa "but we just lost our chance because of you two."

"Well go!" Yelled Sora "Go hunt on you own!""we don't need you!"

Kopa was mad at what his brother said "fine!"

Kopa then left to track down the herd on his own.

"That was harsh" said Kovu.

Sora became guilty about what he said to his brother

"He'll be okay" said Sora "I hope"

Kovu just sighed "lets go, there's more game ahead"

Kovu moved ahead to the field. Sora looked at the direction Kopa went then he followed Kovu.

Meanwhile Kopa followed the tracks of the escaped wildebeest.

"Your not going to escape this time" said Kopa.

But before he could go any further he saw Zebra who were frighten by something. Kopa hid in the bushes trying to find out what's going on.

Then a Zebra was caught by Axel.

"Oh no" whispered Kopa "I have to warn Kovu and Sora"

but before he could Xigbar spotted him. Xigbar attacked Kopa and wounded him.

"Axel" he said "look it what I found"

"Great" said Axel.

"Well seeing as how this one is here" explained Xigbar "the man cub isn't far behind""I'd say our luck has changed"

Meanwhile Sora and Kovu stalked some antelope near the river.

Sora and Kovu approached the antelope stealthily,Sora pulled out his keyblade and prepared to bring down the kill.

But made a mistake by stepping on a small branch. The noise alerted the antelope and began running from the two hunters

Kovu and Sora chased after them. But it was of no use.

Sora sighed.

"Are You okay?" Asked Kovu

"I'm fine" said Sora.

"Still upset over Kopa?" Asked Kovu.

Sora turned to look at his brother. "I'm worried about him"

"You know Kopa" said Kovu "he can take Care of himself"

"No I mean" Sora just took a deep breath and then finished "what if I hurt him?"

Kovu started to think about it "maybe your right, maybe he is"

"Come on we should go find him" said Sora as ran to find his brother.

But little did they know they were being watched by Axel.

Meanwhile at Pride rock Simba waits for his sons and began to worry.

"Simba" said Terra as he came out of the cave "any sign of them?"

"No" answered Simba "I'm starting to worry about them"

Terra looked out over the land, he sensed something was wrong.

"Something's going on" said Terra.

"What do you mean"asked Simba.

"I don't know" said Terra "but something's not right"

Simba became concerned about his sons.

"I'm going to see if my sons are okay" said Simba as he headed down Pride rock.

Terra followed.

MeanWhile Kovu and Sora search for Kopa in the Pride lands.

"Kopa!" Called Sora "Kopa where are you?!"

But there was no answer.

"Kopa answer us!" Yelled Kovu.

The two brothers became scared that something had happen.

"Do you think he went back to Pride rock?" Asked Sora.

"Maybe" said Kovu "but if he did he'd fail the test""and you know Kopa, he'll do anything to make dad proud".

Suddenly their was a load roar.

"Did you hear that" asked Sora.

"Ya" said Kovu "It sounded like...Kopa, he may be in trouble lets go"

Sora and Kopa headed to the source of the the found Kopa near the river wounded.

"Kopa!" Shouted Sora as he ran up to his brother.

Kovu was but something bugged him about this, then he saw Axel and Xigbar waiting to pounce on Sora.

"Sora wait!" Warned Kovu.

But it was too late

"Kopa are you alright?" Asked Sora.

"Sora go!" Responded Kopa.

"No not without you" said Sora.

"Sora it's a trap!" Warned Kopa.

Sora then heard a noise behind him. He turn around just in time to see Axel and Xigbar attack.

"No!" Yelled Kovu

Sora used his Keyblade and swiped it at both of them.

Kovu then joined in by attacking Xigbar.

Axel lashed his claws at Sora. Sora deflected the attack and Slashed his keyblade.

"Eraqus tought you well man cub" said Axel "its Terrable when things happen to those you care bout"

Sora just glared at Axel.

"Oh don't worry man cub" said Axel "We'll be sure to make it quick and painless for you and your bothers"

Sora then took out his Knife.

"Nobody going to hurt my brothers!" Yelled Sora as he attacked the threatening lion.

With one swipe from his Knife Axel was wounded. Axel crouched down to strike back. But Kopa made a fast recovery and as Axel leaped into the air Kopa did the same and knocked Axel away from his brother. Kovu knock Xigbar to the ground in no time at all.

Axel and Xigbar got back up and prepared to attack again. But then Simba and Terra arrived to help.

"You" said Terra looking at the two scavenged lions.

"Uh oh" said Axel.

"Get out of the pride lands!" Roared Simba.

Axel and Xigbar frighten by the fierce lion king left to return to the elephant grave yard.

"Sora Kovu Kopa are you alright?" Asked Simba.

"We're fine dad" said Kopa.

"Their back" said Terra looking down the direction Axel and Xigbar went "It's not safe anymore"

Simba knew he was right "Sora" he said "you and your brothers go home ""me and Terra are going to see if they where the only ones who came"

Kopa then Spock up "But father we.." But Simba and Terra had already left.

On the way back Kopa had a question that he wanted to ask Sora.

"Hey Sora" he said.

"Ya" Sora responded.

"Why did you stay by me when they attack us?" He asked.

Sora stopped and turned to look at his brother"Because your my brother and brothers look out for each other"

Kopa felt unusual by what Sora said. "I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to" said Sora as he put his arms around his brothers "you, mom and dad are my greatest strength"

Kopa and Kovu didn't understand.

"Who told you that?" Asked Kovu.

"Mom did" answered Sora as he continued on to Pride rock.

The sun began to set over at the end of the most unusual day

(Let me know if I should make some changes"


	11. Love will find a way part I

Lion king 2 Simba's man-cub

Chapter eleven love will find a way part I

In the Pride lands Kopa and Hikari spend the day together, the ran through the plains as the wind blew through them making them look like waves in the ocean.

"Keep up Kopa" she said as she went further.

"Alright alright I'm coming" he responded as he laughed.

Kovu was as the same. He was with Aqua near the river laying on a rock that was like standing on the Edge of Pride rock, they stared up at the setting sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked Aqua looking at Kovu.

"Ya" responded Kovu "and it feels warm"

Aqua then set her head on Kovu's paws. Kovu smiled feeling the love he shared with Aqua.

Simba watched from at distance seeing two of his sons bonding with the ones they care about.

"Simba" said Nala as she came and sat beside him.

"I was just watching our sons" said Simba "but someone's still missing""have you seen Sora?"

"No" answered Nala "but he's been sad lately"

"Over what?" Asked Simba looking at his mate.

"I don't know" Answered Nala "but every day he goes the east where the humans wear""but never tells me why"

Simba feared what Nala said "I'm going to look for him"

Meanwhile to the east Sora sits in a tree in the jungle. He holds a vine in front of him. he was sadden by something. As he looks at the beach his heart was clouded with pain as the voices of Kairi's family consume his mind. He thinks of nothing more then Kairi hoping that one day she would return.

"Where?" He Asked himself "where did you go Kairi""why did you have to go?" Sora closed his eyes as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Sora?" Yelled Simba as he searched for his son in the jungle.

Sora heard his voice and tilted his head to look behind him.

"Sora come down here" said Simba who spotted him "we need to talk"

Sora did not move from his spot.

"Sora come down here" said Simba.

Sora sighed then climbed down the vine and faced his father.

"Sora what's wrong?" Asked Simba looking at his son as he kneeled down in front of him "ever since the humans left you've been sad"

Sora tried to say something, but could not describe the pain he was in. He pulled out his keyblade and showed his father the lucky charm.

"What's this?" Simba asked looking curiously at the charm.

"Kairi gave it to me" answered Sora "long before she left"

Simba listaned as Sora explained that his feelings were all about Kairi, on how he mist her after she left.

Simba sighed hearing what pained Sora was in, he was powerless to do anything.

"Sora" he said "Did she mean alot to you?"

Sora nodded his head yes.

"I see" said Simba.

"Dad just give me some space" said Sora as he turned away and headed back up the tree.

"Sora" said Simba as he tried to get Sora to come down. But it was no use. Sora's pain was beyond he wants is to be with Kairi.

But he wasn't the only one.

Far from Africa across the ocean and most of Europe. The coast of England. A kingdom was standing near a beach. Ariel and Eric was making arrangements for a royal ball.

Ariel searched for her two daughters.

"Kairi?!,Melody?!" She called as she ran all across the kingdom. She then came to Jackson and asked "Jack have you seen Kairi of Melody?"

"No I haven't" answered Jack "are they missing again?"

"Yes" Ariel "the balls tonight""where could they be?"

Out on the shore near the kingdom Melody swam in the ocean. Melody was now twelve years old Her black hair was long and she liked to swim in the ocean every day.

"Hey Kairi come in" yelled Melody to her sister Kairi. Kairi was now sixteen. Her red hair was longer and wore a pink sort, sleeveless dress and like Sora she was upset inside. Being separated from the one she loved was too much even for her. She kept the locket beside her, she held it in her hand. it was the only thing to reminded her of Sora.

"One day" she said to herself "I'll be with you again Sora""an nothing we'll set us apart" Kairi the bowed he her head and held the locket to her heart.

Melody then got out of the water and walked up to her sister.

"Hey Kairi" she said "what's kick-in?"

"Huh?" Said Kairi as she looked up and turned to her sister "oh...it's nothing melody"

"Nothing?" She asked "you've been like that ever since you were eight years old""is it because of that wild boy?"

Kairi didn't answer she just turned away from her sister. what people and her family said Sora she never wanted to say why she was upset.

"Well do you want to swim with me?" Asked Melody as she ran back to he ocean. Kairi just nodded her head no.

"Kairi! Melody!" Yelled Jackson as he rushed over to them.

"Jackson" said Kairi as she got up from the rock she sat on and ran toward him, Melody saw them and got out of the water and followed "what's up""why are you so panicky?"

"You two might wanna get home now" explained Jackson "or you guys are going to be late for the ball!"

"Oh no" said Melody "the ball!"lets go Kairi"

Melody ran back home followed by jackson. Kairi sighed and walked back. She opened her hand to see the locket again.

Meanwhile back in the pride lands Rafiki talks to Mufassa about the pain Sora was in.

"Oh Mufassa" said Rafiki "the princes are growing into fine kings""yet Sora is in pain""this one named Kairi has a close friendship""but she and her family had returned to their pride""Sora feels alone inside" The wind began to pick up.

"There is a way" said Mufassa.

"There is a way?" Asked Rafiki as he stared up.

"I shall bring her back" explained Mufassa.

"What?!" Yelled Rafiki "are you crazy?!""this will never work""oh Mufassa you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds"

Mufassa then blew the wind into Rafiki's face

"Okay,okay,alright!" Yelled Rafiki "I don't think this is going to work""but I trust you""I jest hope you know what you are doing"

Back in England the ball took place. Everyone was in suits and dresses. And they danced to nice music.

Eric Ariel and melody were there but there was someone missing.

"Ariel wheres Kairi?" Asked Eric "it's been too long"

Ariel looked all around hoping that Kairi was around.

"Maybe she's in her room" said Ariel "I'll go get her" Ariel then headed up to Kairi's room. Kairi in the mean time stood outside of her looking across the ocean holding the locket in her hand. She knew it would be a long trip but no one day she'd be with the one she loved.

Suddenly there was knocking on her door.

"Kairi" said Ariel who was on the other side

Kairi quickly tucked away the locket and headed for the door. She turned the nob and opened.

"Yes mom?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked "we are all waiting for you"

"Oh uh...sorry mom" she said.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Ariel as she walked into the room. "You've been sad lately"

Kairi just sat down on her bed and tried to explain "well...mom, did you ever get separated from the one you love?"

Ariel sighed. "Me and your father were in love when we were your age""but I wasn't a princess so it wasn't allowed to see him""and when i did our parents we did his parents would separate us""why do you ask?"

Kairi sighed and stood up. "Well I've kinda been put through the same things" she explain as she took out the locket hoping that her mother wouldn't see.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ariel who was confused to what he doughtier was telling her.

"Well I did meet a boy" explained Kairi as she began to struggle.

And that's when Ariel noticed Kairi holding something.

"And we were meant to be together from the start" Kairi continued as she held the locket close to her. all of a sudden Ariel took from her because believe it or not she knew what it was.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I..found it...years ago" explained Kairi hoping that her mother would believe her.

"You went over the wall" said Ariel "you saw the wild boy didn't you"

"Yes" said Kairi disappointedly.

"Kairi you put your self in danger of doing that" scolded Ariel.

"I wasn't in danger mom" said Kairi "he's my friend!"

Ariel took a deep breath and said "Kairi listen to me"

"No" said Kairi "I Won't mother""I love him!"

Ariel froze for one moment and then Spock up "you disobeyed us Kairi""now get ready, we'll talk tomorrow"

With that Arial left her doughtier to prepare for the ball.

A few minutes had past. Kairi was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She sighed because she wished something would happen so she wouldn't have to go to the ball.

Suddenly the back doors from her room blew opened.

Kairi gasped.

As she went to close the doors she heard a voice.

"Kairi"

Kairi looked all round her but saw nobody.

"Who said that?" He asked fearfully.

As she looked behind her she saw clouds forming and looked like lion walking to her.

She gasped again.

The Lion stopped and looked down at her.

"Do not be afraid young one" said Mufassa in his strong voice "I bring you no harm"

Kairi shivered inside but she didn't show it "who are you" she asked.

"I am Mufassa" he answered "and you must be Kairi"

Kairi was surprised that he knew who she was

"You know me?" She asked.

"Yes" Mufassa answered "you are the one who loves my grandson""Sora""I've come to tell you to return to the pride lands"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"The pain you are in" explained Mufassa "the same pain Sora is in""he wants nothing more the to see you again""do you not love him?"

"I do" answered Kairi "I want nothing more then to be with him"

"Then return to the pride lands" instructed Mufasa "for you are one of the next Queens of my home"

An with that Mufassa disappeared into the clouds.

Kairi then made her choice. She swiched back into her usual dress and made her way to the docks. She Climbed down the slow growing vines and crossed the bride to the village. Before she entered she looked back at the kingdom, at her family.

"Goodbye mom,dad,Melody" she said as she went Into the village.

Meanwhile at the kingdom her family lost their patients. Ariel headed back to Kairi's room to see what's the hold up. She knock on the door. But this time their was no answer.

"Kairi" she said "what's taking so long""your late already"

Ariel then opened the door and saw that Kairi was gone. "Kairi?!" She called as she ran to the balcony.

Ariel called for her but there was no answer.

"Oh no" said Ariel as she sat on Kairi's bed.

Eric then walked in.

"Ariel where's Kairi?" He Asked.

"She's gone" Ariel answered.

Eric sat beside his wife "Ariel" he said "we knew this day would come"

"I know" said Ariel "I just wish there was another way"

Meanwhile at the docks a large ship prepares to go sail to Africa.

Kairi sneaks to the ship for it was her only way back to the pride lands.

She stood in the cover of the crates and barrels so she wouldn't be spotted by the crew. When they weren't looking Kairi snuck on board the ship and hid in the cargo hold.

By that time the ship was setting sail.

Kairi's journey had begun.


	12. Love will find a way part II

Chapter 12 love will find a way part II

Night fall in the Pride lands. the lions of Simba's pride slept through the the quiet and peaceful night.

Simba awoke. he looked at Nala and the others as the slept. But Sora was gone.

Simba became worried. He got on his feet and left the cave.

"Sora?" He said in a quiet voice. He then felt a small drop on his head. He looked up and saw something on the top of the rock.

Simba went to the path leading to the highest level of Pride rock. As he reached the top he saw Sora with his legs were bended close to him and his Arms raped around them.

"Sora what are you doing up here?" Asked Simba.

But Sora didn't answer him. Simba came up and sat beside him.

"You know many years ago me and my father came up here once" explain Simba hoping that Sora would respond. But he didn't. "He told me that everything the light touches is our Kingdom"

Sora turned his head away from his father. Simba just sighed "I wish there was some way I could make you happy Sora" he said.

"I do as well dad" Sora responded.

Simba nuzzled he son "if you ever want to talk" said Simba "I'll always be here for you""I want you to know that"

Simba headed back down to the cave. Sora turned his head and sighed.

As Simba reached the he stopped and looked back up at his adopted son.

Just then Nala came out of the cave. "Is Sora okay?" She asked.

"No" said Simba "he's still upset about his friend leaving

"They must have been very close to each other" said Nala.

"I'm just worried that he'll always be like this" said Simba "like I was those many years ago"

Nala then nuzzled him "I'll go talk to him" she said "go get some rest"

Nala then headed up the path to see her son. Simba looked up at the night sky.

"Father" he said "I wish there's a way to help my son"

But Mufassa as you may know had a plan to help Sora.

A few months had gone by the ship that uses to reach the pride lands comes near the shores of Africa. Kairi who was wrapped in cover sheet peek out a small hole in the wooden boat. And up ahead was land.

"Almost there" she whispered to herself. Kairi then took out the locket that she took back from her mother when she wasn't looking.

"I'll find you Sora" she said "and nothing will separate us"

Once the boat reached shore Kairi peaked from the cargo hold. Thee crew prepared to unload supplies to their trading post that was built a couple years after the fort burned down. Kairi waited for the right moment to get off the ship. But then she got spotted.

"Hey you!" Said one of the crew as she came toward her.

Kairi climbed as quickly as she could and made a break for the only way out. But two others blocked her. Kairi was trapped. But as the one behind her ran to grab her Kairi jumped a out of the way and the man ran into the other two and pushed them overboard. Kairi used this Opportunity to escape into the dense trees.

"Where'd she go?" Asked the captain as he pick himself from the salt blue water.

"She must of gone into the plains captain" said one of his crew members "should we go after?"

"No" said the captain "let the jungle beasts shall get her"

(If any one has any problem with what was written let me know)

Kairi ran through the thick bushes. On the way her dress began to get rips from the twigs. She stopped and looked behind as her heart raced and she kept taking sort and fast breaths.

She looked all around her. She was far from home. Not to mention from civilization.

There was only the sounds of the the tide crashing onto shore nearby. And the sounds of birds and other animals of the jungle. Kairi Followed the River back to the pride lands and back to the one she loved. It took her many days.

one day in the pride lands Sora, Kovu And Kopa hunted some antelope near the east. Sora's blended in the brown plain grass, with his Keyblade at hand as he snuck up to the animal, he took one final breath and slash at the antelope. The antiope was wounded and could not escape. Kopa and Kovu chased the others around until the antelope headed to the west. then saw Sora had already caught one.

"Nice one little brother" said Kopa as he ran up to Sora who pulled his knife out of I his catch"ya cought one!"

Kovu looked at Sora who looked like he was ignore him and Kopa as he lifted the animal above his shoulders and headed home

"Sora what's wrong with you?" Asked Kovu curiously "you've been like this since you came home"

"I don't want to talk about it" responded Sora.

"Come on Sora" said Kopa "I thought we wer..."

But then Sora lashed out at his brother.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Yelled Sora staring angrily at Kopa and Kovu.

Kovu and Kopa were scared and hurt.

Sora widened her eyes, he sighed for letting the pain anger Get the best of him. He fell to his knees and let his prey slide off his shoulders.

"I'm...I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay... We understand" said Kovu.

"Yeah" said Kopa "we shouldn't have asked"

Sora then decided to tell them "I'm just sad that...Kairi's gone"

"Oh" said Kovu "that would explain things".

Sora sighed "I wish I could see her again" he said as he picked up his kill and headed back to Pride rock.

Meanwhile Kairi searches the jungle to the west for Sora.

"Sora!" She called. But there was no answer.

"Oh where could he be?" Kairi asked herself. But little did she know she was being followed. She then heard a branch snap behind her and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sora?" she ask hoping it was him. But then there was more noise of movement. Suddenly a lion with a blue mane pounced out at her. It was Saix and with him was Larxene and Xaldin.

Kairi gasped, her heart began to race faster then before.

"Well well well" said Larxene as she circled around Kairi "if it isn't the girl cub"

Kairi backed away from them slowly. "Oh no" she whispered to herself.

Saix then prepared to pounce at Kairi "you won't escape us this time"

Saix then leaped into the air and Kairi ran screaming. And lucky for her, Sora heard it on his way home.

"Did you hear that" asked Sora.

"Ya we did" said Kovu looking toward the west "what was that sound?"

Sora recognized the scream."Kairi!" He said as he dropped the antelope and ran back to the east. Kovu and Kopa first looked at each other then followed.

Meanwhile Kairi tries to escape the menacing lion as they chase after her. Kairi then came to a tree and Tried to climb it.

Sora came to the jungle. He saw that Kairi was in trouble. he climbed up a tree just as Rafiki taught him, grabbed a vine and swung to save Kairi.

Kairi tried to pull herself up but just as you may know she struggled to. One of the branches broke and she nearly fell. Saix, Xaldin and Larxene were waiting for her to. Kairi held on as tight as she could but then the branch broke and Kairi fell. But then Sora caught her before she hit the ground.

"The man-cub" said Saix "after them".

Kairi hung on to Sora as he swung back to the first tree.

"Kairi hold on" said Sora as he placed Kairi on his back.

Sora then jumped off the branch and landed on his feet. Saix,Xaldin and larxene came charging at them. By that time Kovu and Kopa arrived. Kopa pounced on Xaldin while Kovu dealt with Larxene.

"Kairi stay here" said Sora as he pulled out his Keyblade and joined his brothers.

Saix attack Sora but Sora knocked him. Back with his keyblade.

Kopa slashed his paw at Xaldin scaring the left side his face.

Larxene tried to sink her sharp jaw into Kovu but then Sora came to the rescue and hit Larxene with his keyblade.

"Well done brothers" said Saix "Terra taught you three well""but it's not Enough"

Saix then ran out of sight. Xaldin and Larxene followed.

Sora turned to Kairi who was standing behind him.

"Kairi I thought I never see..." But before Sora could finish Kairi came up and hugged him tightly. Sora was surprised at first cause he never felt a hug before. At least not by a human. Sora then closed his arms around her.

Kovu and Kopa smiled for their brother had found the one he loved.

"Uh Sora" said Kopa breaking the moment "we should get back to Pride Rock now"

Sora knew his brother was right, if Kairi was going to stay with him she had to see his family.

"Kairi" he said looking at her "come with us"

Kairi nodded her head yes since Mufassa had said she would be Sora's chosen queen in the future.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock Simba and Terra waits near the lionesses for Sora and his brothers to return.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" said Simba.

"You know your own sons" said Terra "they always get themselves into trouble"

"Oh you know so much of Simba's sons don't you" said Timon who stood beside Terra.

"I didn't say that Timon" said Terra.

"Then what are you saying?" Asked Timon

Simba sighed and shook his head. Then he spotted Sora and his brothers with a girl cub.

"Terra" he said.

Terra then turned to look at Simba "what?" He asked.

"Their back" said Simba "but with someone new"

Terra then saw Kairi.

"A girl cub" said Terra.

As Sora,Kairi,Kopa and Kovu came up the path of Pride Rock Simba and Terra approached.

"Dad" said Sora.

"Sora who is this?" Simba asked curiously.

"Dad don't worry it's Kairi" explained Sora.

Simba turned to look at Kairi. She looked like the Friend Sora had many years ago, could it be true? The girl cub that Sora made friends with had returned.

But I could also mean the humans may had returned.

"The humans may be back" Simba said to Terra.

"Sora what's he saying?" asked Kairi (if you don't know Kairi dose not understand animal language yet)

"He thinks that your family has came with you" answered Sora.

"Sora tell him that they're not" said Kairi.

"Well are they" asked Sora as he gave a curious look.

"No" answered Kairi "I ran away from home"

Simba turned to Sora. "Sora did you see any other humans?" Asked Simba.

"No dad just Kairi" said Sora "she said she ran away"

Simba turned to Terra again "Terra go to west and make sure their are no others"

"What do we do about the girl cub" asked Terra.

"We keep her around" said Simba "until we find out why she's here"

Terra nodded his head yes then headed to the east.

Sora then showed Kairi his family. They went into the cave where Nala and the other lionesses.

Nala saw Kairi and thought she was a threat. She growled and bared her teeth.

"Mom it's okay" said Sora as his mother looked at him "it's Kairi"

Nala then looked back at Kairi realizing it was her. The little girl that was friends with her adopted son. Nala stood down.

"Kairi this is my mother Nala" said Sora as he bent down on his Knees.

Kairi did the same. She placed her hand on the beautiful lionesses fur. Nala then purred as Kairi began to pet her like an owner with his or hers cat.

"She's beautiful" said Kairi.

Sarabi then approached the two teens.

"That's my grandmother Sarabi" said Sora "and the lion with the reddish brown mane was my father Simba"

"Is every lion here your family?" Asked Kairi.

"Yea" said Sora "were all family"

"Hey Sora" called Timon as he and Pumbaa came into the cave.

"Who are those two?" Asked Kairi

"That's Timon and Pumbaa" answered Sora "my dads Best Friends."

"Sora who's your new friend?" Asked Timon.

"Timon Pumbaa this is Kairi" answered Sora.

"Pleases to meet you Kairi" said Pumbaa as he bowed to her.

"What's he doing?" Asked Kairi.

"He's saying its nice to meet you" answered Sora.

Simba watched from the entrance as Kairi became a member of the pride and Sora's pain was no more. Simba the approached Kairi as the girl looked at him. he then looked at Sora who looked so happy. Simba then smiled for he too was happy that his son was. Kairi then petted his mane as the lion king himself started to purr.

Rafiki watched from a distance.

"Mufassa" he said in joy "your plan worked"


	13. Family

Chapter 13 Family

In the mighty and majestic Pride lands where the sounds from the flying birds to the running zebra Sora and Kairi raced through the tall plains as they blown from the warm wind of the north. Sora wounding pain was forever gone and so with Kairi. They were both as happy as they ever could be. For they both found the one person in the entire Earth they loved.

Kairi now lived with Sora and his family in a land of peace and beauty far from mans destructive hand where she is forever free. Of coarse she mist her family in England. But she knew deep in her heart they were never too far.

Sora stoped and turned to Kairi who was now wearing a two pieace loin cloth over her chest and around her waist as she too stoped and looked into Sora's eyes.

The wind picked up witch told of the mighty Mufassa who watched them from the highest light blue sky. Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the presence of his wise and strong grandfather. Kairi did the same as well. Her beautiful red hair danced in the blowing wind.

Simba watched Sora fall in love with the one he's chosen to be his queen from a nearby. He and Kairi then headed west toward the jungle land surrounding the border.

He sighed thou because he knew that with Kairi here the humans would return.

"Father" he said "I seek your guidance""Kairi is one of them""I'm afraid that the humans will come back""what should I do"

But the afternoon sky was silent.

Simba just sighed. For if the humans returned it would mean terrible danger to his human son and the rest of the family. A site that he could never bare to see. He turned back to look at the direction of Pride rock.

He turned to Kopa and Kovu who as well bonded with the ones they would soon call their Queens Hikari and Aqua.

And Roxes with the beautiful Namine.

"No matter what" said Simba "like you father""if they try harm our pride or my three sons""I'll protect them with my life"

Meanwhile far into the west Sora and Kairi in the played in the dense trees as they did when they were eight years of age without Kairi's parents even knowing.

Sora climbed up a Tamboti tree and Kairi followed using what Sora taught her since she came to the pride lands. Sora reached the tallest and highest branch in the tree that had magnificent strength. Sora turned to see Kairi who was struggling a bit. He reached down to grab her hand and pulled her up onto the branch.

"Come on Kairi" said Sora as grabbed a nearby vine.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Kairi who began to show some fear of this.

"Kairi I'll do it with you" said Sora "don't worry" Sora put his hand out for her. Kairi took a deep breath then reached for Sora's gathering the courage she needed.

Kairi came in between Sora and the green lush vine and grabbed onto it an shut her eyes tightly.

"Hold on tight" said Sora as he griped his hands tightly under Kairi's. then without any he jumped of the branch and swung through the trees. Kairi open her eyes as the wind blew like she was flying through the small but long as a snake forest of umbrella thorns. Her fear disappeared so fast that no time in the world could tell.

They soon came to the next branch and Kairi was amazed at the sight the lion prince had showed her.

"I did it!" Cheered Kairi as she hugged Sora and as she let go she kissed him on his cheek "thank you Sora"

Sora smiled as he rubbed his soft cheek. Then his sit was turned for he saw something strange ahead. Kairi then noticed.

"Sora" said Kairi "what is it?"

Sora ran to the edge of the branch.

"There's something out there" he said as he grabbed another vine "come on"

He lifted his strong arm to let her swing with him again. But this time Kairi grabbed her own vine an swung in the direction of the mysterious siting.

"Hey wait up!" Said Sora as he followed her.

Kairi came to the edge of the jungle woods. She then saw the mysterious object near the rushing stream of the river.

Sora then let go of his vine and landed On his bare feet.

When he saw the strange thing himself he was surprised.

"Is that?" Asked Sora as his eyes widened.

The object was a wreck shelter that looked the same one that Kairi and her family lived in the first tie they came to the Pride lands through the river outside the west boarder.

"Yes Sora" answered Kairi "is this what you saw?"

"Ya" answered Sora.

As he turned to look at the shelter he began to get a strange feeling. As if he had been here before.

"We found it the first time we came here" explained Kairi.

"Were there any survivors?" asked Sora.

"No" said Kairi "my father said...Sora" Sora ran toward the the entrance of the shelter and Kairi then followed. Sora slipped through the hole into a dark abandoned room.

Sora crawled into the shelter like a lion.

Most of the shelter was destroyed and some had clasped over the years. And a dried blood trail on the ground.

Sora looked all around the ship, he began to remember being in this very room once before. He then came to a home built crib. He sniffed the blanket that remain inside and remembered he slept here once long ago.

"Sora" said Kairi who stood behind him.

"Huh!" Shrieked Sora as he turned quickly an turned to see her

"Sora you scared me" said Kairi getting over the shook in her body.

"Oh...um Sorry Kairi" he responded as he got onto his his two feet.

Kairi then saw the blood trail and became nervous.

"Sora what happened here?" Asked Kairi as she backed away.

"I...don't really know"said Sora "but something bugs me about this place""more then Timon and Pumbaa do"

Kairi then saw something that appeared to be a book on top of a desk near the entrance of the shelter.

"What's this?" Asked Kairi as she picked up the book and opened to see what words it contains.

Sora continued to check the crib and then turned to Kairi. "What did you find?" He asked as he came up to her.

"It's a some sort of Journal" said Kairi.

Sora began to wonder about the place he was in. Leon long ago said he was a human. And if that was true he must have had a human family once.

"Sora" asked Kairi "are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine Kairi" answered Sora "we should get back home now"

"Alright" said Kairi as she followed him out.

On the way Sora first looked back at the boat and then headed for Pride rock.

As they came home Kopa, Kovu and the others were waiting for them.

"Hey Sora" said Kopa who was cuddling beside Hikari "what took you so long?"

\\\"We've found something near the river out west from here" said Sora as he sat beside Kovu.

"Where are the others?" Asked Sora.

"The lionesses are in the cave with their cubs" answered Riku "Simba Nala and the others are out hunting"

"what did you find?" Asked Roxses who layed beside Namine

At that moment Simba, Nala, Sarabi,Terra, Sarafina, Timon and Pumbaa came up to the young Pridelanders.

"Mom, dad, Terra" called Sora looking back at his adopted parents and his most trusted friend.

Nala came up and nuzzled her son and then Kairi.

"Aw Nala" she responded with a brightened smile.

"Hey" said Simba as he layed down beside Sora "your family too Kairi"

"He's right you know" said Nala as she laid beside Kairi "so how was your day?"

"We found this" Answered Kairi showing everyone the journal.

"What's that?" Asked Sarabi.

"It's a book" explained Kairi.

"Uh what's a book?" Asked Pumbaa curiously.

"Something we humans use to tell stories with" explained Kairi.

"You never understand these human ways do ya?" Asked Timon who looked down at Pumbaa.

"Well what story dose this one hold?" Asked Terra.

"We'd love to hear it" said Namine looked all around at the others.

"Go ahead Kairi" said Simba encouraging her to read.

"Well..." Said Kairi a she opened the journal to its first page "looked like someone was writing entries"

Sora became curious "what dose it say?" He asked.

Kairi explained it "January 1 1805 midnight

Entrie 1 my kingdom has been visited by a man who gose by the name of Chima meaning "god knows" who can tell futures. I find it to be of nonsense. But he came to tell me of something. Within this very year me and my beloved wife queen Shera would have a son named Sora and that he would marry a princess of England. I am to meet with king Eric in three days. Thou the man mentioned nothing of us in the future of our son this concerns me. And when I brought it up he would not answer but look away as if he was hiding something. But It may only be a foolish scam. I shall see what happens in our mysterious future"

Sora began to realize the truth of his human family.

"This is boring" said Timon "listening to some humans giber gabber"

"It sounds good to me" said Pumbaa.

"Why don't we do something fun" suggested Timon.

"No" said Terra "I think we should hear the rest of the tale"

"Simba you agree with me right?" Asked Timon.

"No" said Simba as he glared at him "I want to hear the rest of this"

He then turned to Kairi. "Keep going Kairi"

Kairi then turned to Nala.

"Ya" said Nala.

"Okay" said Kairi as she continued to read.

"January 3 1805 I have finished meeting with the king of England. He too saids that Chima who told me of my son has told him that he and his queen Ariel will have a daughter named Kairi. But the man has told him different from what he's told me. He shall be with his daughter. But something about this continues to plague my mind with thoughts. This is all coming true"

Simba became even more curious and then he turned to see Sora who was troubled by this.

"Sora what's wrong?" He asked.

"Leon was right" said Sora.

"Right about what?" Asked Nala.

"That I'm not a lion" explained Sora sadly "but a human like Kairi"

Simba and Nala became angered by that. For no one tells there son what he really is but him.

"Simba" said Terra who stared back at him "he had to know sometime."

"We know" said Nala "but he was just too young to hear that"

"Kairi you may continue" said Terra.

"May 14 1805 me and Shera have left our kingdom many months ago for my enemies have returned an took their cruel and ruthless revenge on me and my family. We had set sail to a find a place where my son can grow up far from harm No matter what it takes"

"He sounds much like Eraqus" said Terra "he didn't just teach""he kept us safe from harm just like Mattra"

"And Mufassa" said Simba

Sora was speechless after what Kairi said "My human father did that...For me?" Asked Sora looking at his adopted father.

"All fathers protect their Children Sora" explained Simba "even you" Simba then nuzzled Sora followed by Nala who walked up to them.

"Okay so what happened next" asked Aqua curiously.

Kairi then turned to the next page "uh oh" she said.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"Seems like what ever was written on these last pages are gone" explained Kairi "the ink is smudged"

"Well" said Timon happily "so much for that"

"Timon!" Said Pumbaa looking up at him.

"Wait!" Said Kairi "I found something"

"What is it child?" Asked Sarabi.

"He wrote something you guys should hear" said Kairi.

Simba and Nala looked at each other.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

Kairi the continued "August 3 1803 we've been in a heavy storm. Our boat is nearly destroyed and we arrived on the shores of Africa. I've found a river nearby and mange to built a raft to go up stream hopping to find signs of a village or something. But the river only took us to a savanna. for three months me and my wife have made a home out of what ever we could find. A home I hope will be safe for my son Sora. Every day for these past three months I've gone into the wide yet thin jungle and the outer plains"

"Humans came hunting here?" Asked Roxes.

"It was only to feed Sora's human family" explained Terra as he stared at him and then turned to Kairi "we're Sorry Kairi""continue"

"Well" continued Kairi "food is hard to get when hunting lions prey. But when gathering fruit it's twice as easy. one evening as the sun started to set during my hunt I saw something beyond my imagination. A huge rock that that I could not describe in words. The lions seemed to have inhabited it like its been there home for countless years. Some how I thought that it would be a home for my son. Until someone comes fo..."

"Comes for what?" Asked Aqua.

"I don't know" said Kairi "thats all he wrote""the rest of the page are blank"

Sora sighed "i wonder what happen to them" he said as he pulled his legs toward him.

"I know" spoke Terra.

"You do?" Asked Kopa "what happened?"

All the lions turned their heads toward Terra currious at what he knows. Sora was the most curious.

"Me and Eraqus were guarding the pride lands from intruders" eplained Terra "we were near the west boarder an then we heard noises coming from the shore""we went to investigate and by time we reached that so called shelter... it was too late"

Sora began to worry "what happened?" He asked.

Terra first looked at Simba and Nala who like many years ago shooked their heads yes but in shame.

So then he told him "Xehanort attacked your human family" explained Terra as Sora was speechless and shocked "you father was killed protecting your mother and you"

Sora became saddened and hurt for lossing that family and Eraqus was too hard to even think about.

"Sora" said Terra calmly "your mother saw me""I showed her that i meant no harm""she showed me she trusted me by handing you to me before...she'd past"

"She gave me to you?" Asked Sora as he looked up at Terra curiously

"Yes" answered Terra. Then Simba and Nala steped in.

"Sora" said Nala as she layed beside her son "when I first saw you""you where just a small baby""where Terra told us about what happened"

"He told you?" Asked Sora looking at his mother.

"Yes he did" answered Nala "when I heard about your mother""I was willing to accept you as my own son"

"So was I" said Simba "Sora no matter what your part of this family and we always love you"

Sora looked around at his adopted family. The one family that took him in raised him as there own and loved him. (Well except for Zazu)

Late at night Sora stood on the edge of Pride rock thinking of how his worst mortal enemy killed his human parents and threatened his beloved adopted family. He looked out over the pride lands as he held his keyblade in his right hand as a vision of Xehanort played in front of his eyes.

"Man cub" he imagined his old reckless voice "you'll be mine""and then your family's next"

"Sora"

"Huh?" He shrieked as he turned to see Simba, Nala and his brothers behind him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking" answered Sora "about what Terra said I mean"

"About Xehanort?" Asked Kopa as he came up to his brother "don't worry brother""we'll deal with him like dad did with great uncle Scar"

"Ya" said Kovu as he came up "he and his gang will pay for what they've done"

Simba then step in "we face them together as a family" he explained "if you wanna call it that Sora"

"Of coarse I do" said Sora as his adopted family looked up at him. "I now know I have a human family""but you Guys no matter what will always be my true family"

Those words brighten his families heart.

"Your always our son" said Nala as she and Simba nuzzled him.

"And like i said" said Simba "we'll always love you"

Sora then got up on his feet with a serious look on face as he ran to the edge and held his keyblade to the bright full moon.

"I'll never let those mangy lions destroy my family" Sora lectured.

"And together" joined Kopa.

"As a pride" spoke Kovu.

"As one" said Nala.

Then the mighty king of the pride lands finished the promise

"We shall protect the pride lands" he lectured "we shall protect...our home"

One family bonded by love were prepared to face any danger that dared to threatened them.


	14. Path of the heart

The lion king 2 Simba's Man-cub

Chapter 14 path of the Heart

Few days ago before Kairi reach the the Pride land Far across the deep salt water sea to the shores of England Kairi's parents prepare to sail back to Africa to find their long lost daughter Kairi.

"Jackson" said Eric who stood on the upper deck of the ship "are we ready almost ready?"

"Yes your majesty" answered Jackson "by this rate we'll be able to set sail soon"

"Thank you Jackson" said Eric "this will really means a lot to find our daughter"

Eric turned over to see Ariel who stood on the edge of the bout holding on to the sail post thinking of the moment she would hold her beloved daughter and somehow redo the mistake she had made.

"I'm sorry Kairi" she whispered to herself "I'll find you and somehow I'll make things right"

"Ariel" said Eric who stood behind her "the boats almost ready""you should probably get home to Melody"

Ariel looked out over the deep blue sea she wanted nothing more then to see her lost child.

"I'm coming with you Eric" Said Ariel.

"But Ariel it's dangerous out there" said Eric "even with that wild boy out their"

"Eric" she said "she needs me"

Eric sighed for as much as he wanted her safe he knew Ariel was right.

"Jackson" he said "watch over Melody until we return"

"Yes Your majesty" said Jackson.

"Waugh the Anchor and lower the sails" Eric called out to the crew members on board.

The heavy iron anchor was pulled onboard by metal chains and the white sails were lowered into its square shape as the colourless wind blew them.

The boat then moved from the docks and headed for the vast and untamed Africa.

"Don't worry Kairi" said Ariel hoping she was okay "we're coming"

Three months later in the present day in the pride lands Terra taught the young Pridelanders what may be their final lesson to fight the savage and ruthless pride of Xehanort.

They practiced fighting each other using all the tactics and strategy they've learn from their two masters.

"Keep focused Riku" said Terra who sat on top of a Rock watching him fight Kovu "don't let him confuse you"

Riku pushed Kovu to the side and knocked him to the ground with a swipe of his paw. Kovu then recovered fast and pounced on Riku. Sora and Roxes battled It out as well. Roxes tried pouncing on Sora. Sora held him back with his Keyblade and then pushed him back. Roxses glared at Sora who did the same back. The burning spark of a flame in his eyes.

"Keep sight of your enemies" explained Terra "never lower you eyes"

Sumba watched from a distance as the young brave Pridelanders prepared for the battle to come.

"Terra" said Simba who came up to him.

"Hey Simba" greeted Terra.

Simba then turn to see Sora and his friends train "it seems like just yesterday they were young playful cubs" said Simba "now they're teenagers ready to face the world on their own"

"You knew they would" said Terra.

Simba looked down at his three sons for he feared for their safety. Especially Sora. for how could a man cub that young survive a battle against a large menacing Lion. He'd could not bare to see what would happen.

"Xehanorts still hunting my son isn't he?" asked Simba as he turned to look at Terra.

"Xehanort and his pride never stop till they get what they want" explained Terra "Xehanort will no doubt go after Sora and let his follower face the others"

"I won't let him" said Simba as he got back on his feet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Terra as he turned to look at the mighty lion king.

"I will fight Xehanort" determined Simba.

"What?!" Asked Terra "Simba Xehanort is too strong""even for you"

"Terra" Simba said "he wants My son""Sora won't be able to fight him""I won't take any chance"

Terra tried to say something but he was speechless for Simba had a point for if a full grown lion cannot fight Xehanort and live what chance would a man cub of sixteen years of age have against a rouge killer.

"Alright Simba" said Terra getting and preparing to end the last day of training "do what you think is best""but know that Sora is coming will be involved in this last fight"

Simba sighed and turned away knowing that Terra was right.

Terra lead out a load and mighty roar to gain the young ones attentions. The young pride landers then stopped and looked up at their remaining master.

"This concludes your training" explained Terra "I have something to tell you all"

Sora and Kovu looked at each other knowing it was them.

"What Terra" asked Namine "what is it?"

"I decided to give someone a chance to lead the group" explained Terra "I will chose who will""till then your all dismissed"

"Great" said Kopa as he yawned from the exhaustion "I could use some rest"

"I guess your right" said Sora feeling a bit exhausted himself.

Sora then turned to see his adopted father watching from above as Terra head to Pride rock.

He had a look on his face that said something bothered to him. And then he followed Terra.

"Has dad been acting strange lately?" Asked Sora who turned to his brothers.

"Kinda" said Kopa "he's been like that ever since you girl friend came"

Sora just glared at his brother.

"Well I hate to say it but I think Kopa was right" said Riku who joined in "ever since Kairi came to the pride he's been acting different like he's worried about something"

"I don't care about any of that" said Sora "I just want to know why dad thinks that Kairi is a threat"

"I don't know if its Kairi who's the threat Sora" explain Riku "but of who will follow here"

Sora then realized that Kairi's family may come looking for her and not alone. This meant danger to his family. But he didn't want to let Kairi go.

Not too Far Timon and Pumbaa head to watering hole.

"Boy it's hot today" said Temon as he remove the sweat from his fore head "hurry up Pumbaa""the sooner we get to the watering hole the sooner we cool off."

"Aw Timon I'm getting tired" said Pumbaa starting to grow tired from the barren heat.

"Come on Pumbaa Don't stop now" said Timon "we're nearly there"

"Okay" said Pumbaa as he got up and continued on.

After several minutes of walking they finally arrived.

"Ah" said Timon as he jumped into the water relaxed by "that's more like it"

Pumbaa then joined in. The exhaustion of heat disappeared.

But they weren't the only ones at the watering hole.

Kairi sat near the fresh water. For it reminded her of the ocean where she and her little sister melody would always go. She looked all around at the animals who drank from it. Then she heard a noise and turned to see a baby elephant behind her.

"Hello there" she said as she came closes to him.

Kairi looked all around and saw no sign of any other elephant.

"Are you lost?" Asked Kairi.

The elephant looked down in sadness confirming it.

Kairi felt sorry for the elephant for she knew what it was like. "Don't worry little guy" she said as she bent down for a closer look "I'll stay with you till your parents find you"

The elephant was brighten from what she said. He stretched out his trunk to her.

Sora came by and saw Kairi with what appeared to be a new friend.

He sighed for he was the reason for her leaving her family.

"Hey Sora" said Timon as he and Pumbaa came up to him "You okay Sora?" asked Pumbaa "you look sad"

"Are you kidding" asked Timon "the kids tough""nothing gets him down"

Sora then moved away from them just as Simba did.

"Jee he looks sad" coped Timon witch made Pumbaa glare at him.

Sora continued to watch Kairi as she bonded with her new friend.

The elephant drank the water with Kairi's hand on top of his grey head. It reminded her of the times she had with her sister when she was hurt by the words of other kids.

She then turned to see a large female elephant approaching her.

The young one then saw her and ran up to what appeared to be his mother. Kairi approached the female who moved her trunk toward her. Kairi gently grabbed it.

"She's thanking you" said Sora as he came up to her.

Kairi turned her head to Sora then back at the female.

"Your welcome" she said to the female.

Kairi then hugged the baby before he and his mother left to rejoined the herd.

Sora and Kairi both waved goodbye.

Kairi began to think of her mother of how much pain she may be in in this very moment.

Back at sea the large wooden ship sails across the salt waters in hope of reaching the African Shore.

Ariel stood in the front end of the ship. The thoughts and memories she had with her daughter. All she ever wanted was for her to be happy and she decided no matter what it takes she'll set things right.

"Land up ahead!" Called a crew member. Ariel ran to the front of the ship to see they've reach the shore lines of Africa.

"We're coming Kairi" she said.

That night in Pride Rock Sora and his brothers headed to the cave for the night. Kovu look up at Sora who was looked confused and sadden by something.

"You okay Sora?" He asked

Sora closed his eyes and sighed heavily "do you think it was wise for me to leave the cave?" asked Sora who looked at his lion brother.

Kovu only turn he eyes to the ground for he had no answer to Sora's question. Sora them sighed and looked away.

"Sora...I'm sure dad doesn't mind have Kairi here" said Kopa.

"I wish that was true" said Sora.

"Is this about what Riku said?" Asked Kovu curiously.

Sora then nodded his head yes.

"Well if It makes you feel better we like having her here" said Kopa.

Sora was a bit brighten by what his two brothers.

"Thanks guys" said Sora as he hugged them.

As they entered the cave Simba and Nala approached

"Where have you three been?" Asked Simba.

"Nowhere" answered Kovu.

"We were worried about you three" said Nala.

Three brothers just laughed at what their mother said.

"Relax mom" said Sora "we didn't get into any trouble"

"Yea" said Kopa.

"Well come inside" said Simba "there three lioness in here waiting for you"

The three brothers just blushed and tried to speak but were speechless.

While inside the cave Kairi, Aqua and Hikari waited for the ones they loved.

Aqua looked over at Kairi who sat up against the wall of the cave thinking if she ever see her family again.

"You okay?" Asked Aqua curiously.

"Huh?" Responded Kairi,

"You look like something bothering you" said Aqua "is everything okay?"

"I'm fine" Answered Kairi.

Aqua and Hikari first looked at each other. And like Kovu and Kopa they help her like she was their own sister. They came up and laid beside her.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hikari "your a lioness like us"

"A lioness?" Asked Kairi.

"Your part of the pride aren't you?" Asked Aqua.

"Yes" answered Kairi.

"Then that's what you are to us" said Hikari.

Kairi smiled feeling acceptance from the lionesses. She petted Aqua who laid her head on Kairi's lap and purred.

"You three look like your getting along" said Simba as he and his family came into the cave.

"Why wouldn't we?" Asked Aqua.

"Uh hmm never mind" said Simba."You six should get some sleep""it's been a long day"

"Yea we know" said Sora as he settle by Kairi. Followed by Kopa and Kovu.

As Simba and Nala went to lay down Sora turned to Kairi knowing she mist her family.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"Yea?" Responded Kairi looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sora "you've been sad lately"

"I'm fine Sora" she answered.

Sora pretended he understood but he didn't realy.

"I'm glad I have you" he said hoping that would cheer her up.

"I'm glade I have you too" said Kairi "Sora?"

"Hmm" he said looking at her.

"I love you" she said as she laid her head on his chest.

Sora's heart was filled with love but he knew it wouldn't change anything. But he didn't want to ruin the moment for he loved Kairi more then anyone.

"I love you too" he said as Kairi fell asleep Sora slowly followed.

The next day in the remainder of the once mighty fortress Axel and Demyx scout for any human who were left behind.

"Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs?" Asked Axel.

"I don't know" answered Demyx "all I know is I've gone

Eight years eating scraps and I'm so hungry"

"I'm tired of listening to you whine" said Axel as he walked away from him.

He then stoped for something cought his sites.

"This place is totally wrecked" said Demyx "wher..."

"Shh hide quick" exaggerated Axel as he ran toward a burned wooden wall. Demyx followed.

"What?" He Asked "what going on?"

Approaching the edge of the river was a raft with eleven people on board and at least ten were armed with rifles for protection.

Eric hop out of the raft a moved toward shore with the rushing water pushing toward the left.

"Well well well"said Axel "they're back"

"Xehanorts going to love this" said Demyx as he and Axel headed back toward the barren elephant grave yard.

"All clear" Called to the others.

As the raft hit shores Ariel was the first to get off the ship.

"Kairi" she yelled hoping she was here. But there was only the sound of blowing wind.

"Kairi?" Yelled Eric but still no answer "she may be in the jungle

Far to the elephant grave yard the other members of met within a cave laying on edges. Axel and Demyx then entered the cave and climed above to their spotes.

"Axel" said Saix "what news do bring"

"It seems the humans have returned" said Axel "they may searching for the girl cub"

"It seems our luck has changed" said Xehanort as he came out from the shadows of the dark.

"How so master?" Asked Ansum turning to look at the roug lion.

"There is only one prey that can run but can never hide" explained Xehanort "and today we may feast apond them"

"I shall enjoy it very well" said Xeldin getting on his four legs.

"Axel where are they?" Asked Saix.

"Back in their old territory" answered Axel.

"Then let the hunt begin" said Xemnes.

Meanwhile Eric and his men search for his daughter.

Eric then approached his queen.

"Is she here?" Asked Kairi.

Eric just shook his head no. Ariel sighed in shame for she knew this was all because of her that Kairi left.

"Don't worry Ariel we will find her" said Eric "we won't ret till we do"

"She may be with the wild boy" said Ariel.

"What?!" Asked Eric in worry "with that savage wild boy"

"Eric" said Ariel "maybe Kairi was telling the truth"

"I don't care" said Eric "if she's with that boy she's in great danger""Men follow me!"

Ariel just to say something to change his mind but she knew he wouldn't listen.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock Sora came out of the cave thinking of a way of helping Kairi.

"Okay" he said "there has to be a way?""but how?"

"Sora" said Nala as she came out of the cave.

Sora turned to look at her.

"What's wrong" she asked "you look a bit frustrated"

Sora sighed "mom Kairi's sad because of me""I wish there was a way I could help her"

"Sora" said Nala "I know Kairi misses her family""but she chose to stay with you""she knows her family won't be far away in her heart

"I know that" said Sora "but..."

"Sora" said Nala "Kairi chose to be with you""she wants this"

"Okay" said Sora as he turned away.

Meanwhile Xehanort and his pride head toward the humans. Their sharp fangs and claws ready to tear the humans to pieces.

Eric, Ariel and Eric's men head toward the Pride lands.

"I hope she's okay" said Ariel.

"I do too hun" said Eric "We'll find here no matter what I takes"

But little did they Know Xehanort and his followers were closing in on them.

Far to Pride Rock Sora heads toward the lionesses favourite spot. He decided to asked Kairi what she wanted. He headed down the path to see Kairi playing with the younger cubs of the pride. She snuggled one in her arms.

Sora sighed gathering the courage to ask her.

"Kairi" he said as he walked toward her.

"Yes Sora" she said still cradling a young lioness cub.

"I have to ask you something" explained Sora.

"What is it?" Asked Kairi "do you want to stay in the Pride lands?"

"Of course I do" she said looking at the small cub "this is where I want to be""I am going to be your queen am I not?"

"Well ya" said Sora "but you've bee..."

"BANG!"

"Huh?!" Shrieked Sora.

Kairi knew what that meant "mom,dad it must be them"

"Sora,Kairi" called Nala as she Simba,Kovu, Terra and Kopa came run in toward them."Did you two hear that?"

"Yea" answered Sora "I doesn't seem good"

"I knew this would happen" said Simba.

"So did I" agreed Terra "we need to..."

Suddenly there was a huge roar.

"Xehanort" said Sora.

"We need to stop him" suggested Terra "lets go!"

The eight pride landers rushed

Far away from pride Rock Eric, Ariel and his men were being attacked by Xehanort.

The men tried to shoot the attacking lions but they were too fast for them.

At that time Sora and the others arrived.

"Oh no" exaggerated Kairi seeing her parents in danger "we need to help them."

"Right" said Sora "Kovu, Kopa come on"

Sora and his brothers rush down to join the battle.

"Kovu,Kopa Sora wait!" Called Nala.

"Nala, Kairi stay here" instructed Simba as he and Terra followed her.

Saix pounced on one of the men Prepare to sink his jaws into him.

Eric saw that man in danger and pointed his rifle a the lion. But then Xehanort slashed his sharp claws at him wounding the man.

"Eric" said Ariel as she ran toward her husband.

Xehanort came up to the couple and raised his paw to finish off Eric and Ariel.

But all of a sudden he was knocked to the side by Sora.

"The wild boy" Eric said surprised "he's helping us?"

Xehanort quickly removed and saw who stopped him from finishing his prey.

"Sora" he said "it has been some time"

"Let the humans go!" Demanded Sora

Xehanort chuckled "these humans are mine""and so are you!"

Xehanort roared and pounced at Sora. Sora jumped back and pulled his knife and Keyblade.

Sora used what Terra tought him. He kept his eyes on the lion.

Larxene tried to pounce on Ariel but was stopped by Kovu.

Sora continued to battle Xehanort. When Xehanort tried to slash at Sora. Sora slashed his knife at Xehanorts paw leaving a wounding scar on it.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain.

Simba was surprised to see that Sora could handle Xehanort.

"Go you old cat" yelled Sora pointing his Keyblade at the old lion "take your followers and go back to elephant grave yard!"

Xehanort glared at the feral child as Kovu, Kopa, Simba and Terra stood by his side.

"This isn't over man cub" he said as he and his followerers retreated back to their home failed to take their prey.

Sora turned to Kairi's parents who where just as Simba was surprised that one man cub could defeat a rouge lion.

"You...you saved us" said Eric as he got back onto his feet.

But Eric wasn't so sure about the lions though. He held his gun at the ready just in case.

"Hey it's okay" said Sora "my family won't harm you"

"Mom dad" said Kairi as she ran toward them with Nala behind her.

"Kairi" said Ariel relieved to see her daughter.

Kairi the hugged her mother for the first time after several months.

"We've realy mist you Kairi" said Eric "we've come to take you home"

Kairi as much glade to see her parents after so long wasn't happy about the idea of going home. She looked back at Sora and his family. Sora looked away knowing she was going to leave. But Kairi's heart and place was here in the pride lands. Her choice was clear.

"Mom dad" she said "I miss you and melody""but I am home""my future is here with Soras family"

Sora looked up to her a bit surprised himself

"But it's dangerous here" said Eric "Ariel please talk her out of this"

Ariel didn't say a word for a minute. She looked over at Sora and his lion family She made a promise to set things right. And if this is how to do so she'd asked what her Daughter wants.

"Kairi" she asked "Is this what you want?"

Kairi nodded her head yes.

"Okay" said Ariel "you can stay"

"But" said Eric only to see Kairi and Ariel glare at him. He sighed "alright""you can stay"

Sora then approached.

"Sora" said Ariel "keep our daughter safe"

Sora smiled "you can count on it"

The two family were final together from a love that could never be broken.

"Changes will be made to this""last chapter coming soon"


	15. Roxses and Axel

(Please note this will be long cause I must end this)

The lion king 2 Simba's Man cub

Chapter 15 Roxses and Axel

As down began to settle Roxas and Namine spent the last moments of the days light together. The walked along in the plain grass as their shadows grew taller as the sun began to fall.

"I love the evenings" said Namine "don't you?"

"Yeah" answered Roxas "their all so beautiful""like you"

Namine smiled at what Roxas said.

"Do you think any of this will end?" Asked Roxes as he turned to look at the lioness he loved.

"I know it will" said Namine "All of us will work together to do it"

"Yeah" said Roxses "no matter what it takes well beat Xehanort and his followers""there will be no more war and everything will be perfect"

Namine rubbed her noise under Roxses's Chen.

The next dat in the barren waist lands of the elephant grave yard Xehanort and his loyal followers gather planing a hunt in the pride lands.

"Good tiding friends" said Xehanort "today I bring to momentous news""a herd of wildebeests are heading toward the north""if we are to ever feast again we must get to them before Simba and his sons do"

"Finally" said Demyx as he was exited to hunt a big Juicy wildebeest "a nice full meal"

"For once I agree with Demyx" said Axel "a wildebeest would hit the spot"

"Then come" said Xehanort as he Ansum and Xemnas got on their four paws "let us take what is ours"

The savage and ruthless lions then headed to the Pride lands to attack their approaching prey.

Meanwhile far from the grave yard Kovu laid under the shade of the tree. Then all of a sudden a small size branch from the tree fell onto his head. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Sora climbing.

"Sora" he said "watch where you step""last thing I need is a larger branch hitting my head"

"Sorry Kovu" Said Sora as he settled into one spot in the tree "are you okay?"

"Yeah" he answered as he placed his head back onto his paws.

Suddenly there was a noise of something galloping toward them.

"What's that sound?" Asked Kovu

Sora then move through the branches to see a herd wildebeests heading toward them.

"Kovu wildebeests are heading this way" answered Sora

"What" said Kovu as he raised his head up to see the Wildebeests galloped toward the north.

"Where are they going" asked Kovu watching from the shadows of a tree "if they're going north that means"

"Yea" responded Sora "Xehanort will attack them""if that happens there won't be enough left"

"We have to warn dad" said Kovu

"Right com"on" said Sora as he hopped out of the tree and headed back to Pride rock. Kovu first looked back at the herd then followed.

Meanwhile back at Pride rock Terra had something deep in his mind the time was nearly here that Sora and the other young members of Pride rock would soon do battle.

He walked back and fourth as he became more and more concerned on what may happen.

"Terra?" Asked Roxes as he and Ventis came up to their one master "is something wrong?""you look concerned about something"

"I'm...I'm fine" answered Terra "I just have some stuff on the mind"

"Like what?" Asked Ventus curiously.

"Well..." Said Terra trying to find something to tell them "Sora and Kovu have been gone for sometime""I'm expecting some news from them"

"I hope they get back soon" said Roxes "those clouds don't look good"

Terra looked up at the sky to see storm clouds.

"Your right" said Terra "I wonder where the others are"

"Simba and the others are near the water hole"said Ventis

"And Kairi?" Asked Terra

"With Aqua and Hikari" answered Ventis.

"Good" said Terra relieved with to hear that The future queens were alright.

"Terra" called Sora as he and Kovu ran up to him

"Sora Kovu" responded Terra "I've been expecting you three""got anything to tell?"

"Yea" responded Sora "a herd wildebeests are heading north"

"North?" Asked Terra "Xehanort and his Pride may know about that""we need to get to that herd before they do""Roxes Ventis you two are with me"

"Right" said Sora "me and Kovu will go tell the others and meet you there"

"Alright lets go" said Terra as he Roxses and headed to the north.

Meanwhile at the watering hole Simba and the others relax in the heat of the sun while it lasts.

Simba drinks from the watering hole with Timon and Pumbaa. He looked over at Nala who was with Kairi, Aqua and Hikari.

"They look like their getting along" said Simba

"Of course they are" said Timon "all predictors get along with each other"

Simba just rolled Timons remark.

Kairi, Nala, Aqua, Kopa and Hikari layed down bathing from the heat of the sun.

"It feels so warm" said Kairi feeling the heat on her skin "different from how it felt back home"

"What was it like back in your pride?" Asked Aqua.

"Well the sun would be as hot as this for three months" explained Kairi "then it gets cold out for the rest of the year till spring"

Nala, Aqua and Hikari became confused at what Kairi had told them for they did not know what England was like.

"How cold?" Asked Nala.

"Colder then the nights here" explained Kairi.

Simba was approaching the four lionesses.

"It's like a recurring nightmare" said Zazu as he flew beside Simba "having one human here was bad enough but now two""I hardly think Mufassa would appreciate this"

"Zazu" said Simba "their family to the pride""Sora's my son and he will rule along with his brothers"

"I know" said Zazu "that's the worst part"

Simba the continued his way toward the lionesses till all of a sudden Sora and Kovu came running toward them.

"Dad!" Called Sora as he and Kovu got closer and closer.

"Sora, Kovu" said Simba "what's wrong?"

"A herd of Wildebeests are heading north" explained Kovu "north?" Asked Simba becoming worried. "towards Xehanort?"

Sora and Kovu nodded their heads yes.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Timon as he and Pumbaa approached them.

"Dad,Sora what's going on?" Asked Kopa as he Nala,Hikari,Kairi and Aqua came up toward them.

"Xehanort is going to attack a wildebeest herd" explained Simba "there's no time to talk we need to get them back before Xehanort gets to them"

Simba, Nala, Kovu,Aqua,Hikari and Kopa were running to the north. Sora first turned to Kairi.

"Kairi" he asked "are you coming?"

"I...don't know" answered Kairi "this sounds dangerous"

"Don't worry Kairi" said Sora as he gave her his hand "I'll protect you no matter what happens"

Kairi took Sora's hand and followed him to meet with the others.

The wildabeests settled not too far from the north. Xehanort and his followers were closing on them fast.

But they stoped as Saix and Xaldin cam running toward them.

"The stopped in the plains" said Saix look back where they came and then back at the others "it shall give us the perfect opportunity to destroy the herd"

"Good" said Xehanort "this shall be easier then I thought"

Meanwhile Simba and the others met with Terra,Ven and Roxses on a ledge nearby. It was forgenet that the herd was not to far away.

"There they are" said Simba "it looks like Xehanort didn't get to them yet"

"He's here" said Terra "I know he is""he's done it before"

Simba knew he was right Xehanort and his pride were too good at ambushes.

"We need to hurry" said Simba "Nala,Terra follow me""Timon Pumbaa see if you can get their attention"

"Oh great" said Timon sarcastically "distract the flesh eating predators""how wonderful"

"The rest of you go around the herd try to drive them south where it's safe" ordered Simba.

"Yes father" said Sora.

The group then split up and laid in the cover of the plain grass.

"Shh" said Sora putting his finger to his mouth "we've got to stay quiet""we don't want to spoke them yet"

"Right" said Ventis

"Come on" whispered Sora as he continued on "this

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa searched for Xehanort and his followers.

"First it was distract the hyenas with the hula dancing" started Timon "now we have to go find fifteen bloodthirsty Lions""just great"

All of sudden there was the sound of a branch snap.

"What was that?" Asked Timon as Pumbaa stopped in his tracks. Something was moving in the plains.

Timon gulped as shivers ran down his small body "SSS...Simba?" He asked

"Uh Timon" asked Pumbaa becoming even more scared then Timon "I don't like this"

Something was approaching them behind. Timon and Pumbaa were becoming more and more scared hearing only the wind. Then hearing something move the grass out of the way behind them.

They slowly turned around to see Axel stalking them like Nala did many years ago when she found Simba. They the screamed so load the wildabeests heard it.

"Oh no" said Simba knowing what would happen next.

The wildabeests frighten by Timon and pumbaa's scream drove them west toward Simba, Nala and Terra."No" said Xehanort angrily "Axel you fool!""after them!"

The rest Xehanorts followers then chased after the herd. Xehanort glared at Axel "I would suggest going after them"

Xehanort then ran after others and Axel followed.

Sora and the others watch from the cover of plains.

"Oh no" said Sora "Xehanorts attacking"

Kovu and Kopa emerged from their hiding spots.

"It looks they're heading..." Kovu then realized the direction the wildabeests were heading was where Simba and Terra were. "Toward mom and dad"

"We Have to warn them come on" said Sora to the others as he and his brothers headed to warn Their father.

Simba, Nala and Terra were spotted the herd from a far distance.

Terra looked at the approaching wildabeests. He started backed away knowing it wasn't a good sign.

"What's Sora doing?" He asked as he turned to Simba.

Simba was silent however. He stared at the wildabeests running straight toward them. He remembered the stampede he was in when he was a cub. That day changed his life forever losing his father. It was all coming back to him. His heart began to race and he breathed vary fast frighten by the sight.

"Terra,Nala run!" yelled Simba as he began. Terra and Nala first looked at the wildabeests who drew closer and then followed.

The three lions ran as fast as their four legs could carry them. The wildabeests drew closer and closer. Simba became even more frighten. This time it was him and Nala in trouble.

Xehanort and his followers continued to chase them.

Saix pounce on a wildabeests back instantly making it fall to the ground. Xigbar jumped at one and clawed its front right leg.

"Alright" said Demyx "your mine" Demyx jumped at a wildabeests neck clawing and biting.

Meanwhile Sora,Kairi,Kovu,Kopa and the other four friends raced to find Simba,Nala and Terra.

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Timon as he and Pumbaa tried to keep up.

"Sora do you see them?" Asked Kopa.

Sora peered at the front of the herd to see if they were safe. He saw that they were running toward a bunch of Rocks where they could hide.

"There" answered Sora "we have to hurry"

Sora then gained the speed of a lion.

Roxses saw the wildabeest were catching up fast. He then split from Sora and the others.

"Roxses wait!" Yelled Kovu.

"Roxses!" Called Kairi.

Roxses ran as fast as he could to save Simba, Nala and Terra from the Death that Mufassa had suffered long ago before Simba disappeared.

He ran till he caught up to the leading wildebeest near the edge. He jumped trying to knock it down. But then Saix came out of no where and swiped him with his paw. Roxses flew off the edge of the cliff. He hit many bones of elephants as he fell and as he hit the ground he became unconscious.

"Hurry!" Yelled Xehanort "they are escaping"

Simba,Nala and Terra reached the piled Rocks and hid behind the cover they provided.

The wildabeests ran in between them. There was no where to run.

Sora and others came closer to where Simba,Nala and Terra were hiding. Sora spotted them.

"Mom,Dad,Terra!" He called.

Simba saw the others waiting in a safe place. Sora tried to get to them. Simba remembered what happen so many years ago. The memory of Mufassa trying to save him from the death his father faced. He could not let that happen again.

"Sora no!" Yelled Simba "take the others and get somewhere safe!"

"No!" Sora yelled back "I won't go till you three are safe!"

"No" yelled Nala "please Sora just go"

Kovu then turn to see Xehanort and his followers approaching "Guys Xehanorts coming!"

"Sora we have to go" said Kairi as she held on tight To his arm trying to get him to move.

Sora looked back at Kairi then at his parents. The wildebeests had them trapped and he was afraid of losing them. He closed his eyes feeling there was no choice. He and others headed farther up to the river where the could hide.

The wildebeests headed back toward the savanna. They queckly crossed the river to reach it.

"Stop them before the get away" commanded Xehanort.

Leaxeus, Vexen and Xaldin cut only a few off and drove then toward the grave yard. The cased them until Larxene, Marluxia, Axel and Luxord pounded on them. Sinking their sharp teeth into their prey.

Xehanort and the others gathered near the site of their kill. But to them it wasn't enough. Xehanort glared at Axel for he was responsible for what had happened.

"you imbesil!" Yelled Xehanort as he slashed his paw at Axel mms king him fall on his stomach. He tried to get up but Xehanort knocked him back down and he placed his front legs on Axel. "the herd is gone and its all on you" said Xehanort "the punishment of you terrible mistake is banishment"

Xehanort then got off of Axel and turned to the others. Axel did struggled to get on his feet. Once he did he then headed back to the elephant grave yard. Saix and Marluxia were willing to go after him.

"leave him" ordered Xehanort "let the traitor die of starvation""we shall feast well tonight"

The lion gathered their prey and left back to their territory.

Meanwhile Sora,Kovu, Kopa and the others Search for their parents and Terra.

"Mom!" Yelled Sora as he ran ahead followed by Kairi "dad!"

"Simba" called Kairi "Nala, Terra where are you?"

Sora then stoped and saw the hiding place of their parents. They were gone.

"Where are they?" Asked Sora as he came up to the sight. He looked down to see a blood trail like back at the shelter where Sora's parents once lived.

"No..." Said Sora as he fell to his knees "not again" Kovu Kopa, Hikari, Aqua and Ventis saw it as well. They bowed their heads in sadness thinking the worst.

"Sora" said Kairi as she carefuly Neal'd down beside him "I'm so sorry"

She tilted her head down in sadness.

"This can't be happening" said Sora "it can't"

Sora began to tear up.

"Sora" yelled a femillier voice.

Sora then looked up recognizing the voice.

"Dad?" He yelled back as he got back on his feet.

From the dust of the wildebeests something was moving toward them.

Kovu, Kopa and Ventas stood in defence just in case.

But as it got closer it reviled to be Simba, Nala and Terra.

"I know it's getting old"

"Dad!" Yelled the three brothers as the came up to their parents. Kairi, Aqua and Hikari followed

"I thought something happened to you guys" said Sora.

"We went looking for you guys" explained Terra "then we heard you guys yelling and calling us"

"I'm glad you guys are okay" said Kairi.

Simba and Nala just smiled.

"Hey guys" asked Ventis "where's Roxses?"

"I saw him going to rescue Simba Nala and Terra"explained Kairi "but that was the last I saw of him"

"We'll go look for him" said Sora.

"Ya" said Kopa standing by his brothers side.

"Okay" said Terra "but don't take too long""Xehanort and his lackeys may come back"

"We can handle this" said Kovu before he Sora and Kopa ran off to find Roxses.

Aqua rolled her eyes at what Kovu said "they never change"

"Should we help?" Asked Kairi.

"No" answered Simba "we should see if Xehanort didn't follow the herd""they won't give up so easy"

"Okay..." Said Kairi "I hope they're okay"

"Lets go" said Terra as he headed back to the savanna. Aqua, Hikari, and Simba followed. Nala stoped and turned to Kairi who was looking back at where Sora and his trustworthy brothers went.

"Kairi" she said as she approached her future daughter in-law "come on sweetie""we have to go"

"Huh...oh right" said Kairi as she and Nala followed the others.

Meanwhile deep in the depth of the barren waist land so called the elephant grave yard Roxses began to gain back his conscious. First seeing the vision of eyes begin to clear and starting to gain control over his body again. He struggled to return on his four legs. "What happened?" Asked Roxses "where am I?"

Roxses looked all around at his surroundings. He saw dried bones of once standing elephants and no signs of the others anywhere.

"Sora!" He called but there was no answer. He then ran through the barren grave yard of once mighty giants "Kovu,Terra?!"

He kept on running till he finally stopped at the edge of a cliff. He looked out over at the barren waist land and saw nothing more but Bones of elephant carcasses and a dryer barren ground that could never sustain life.

"What is this place?" He asked himself becoming a bit scared.

"This is land of nothing" answered a voice.

Roxses turned to see a yellow lion with a red spiky mane.

Roxses then formed his attack formation in case the lion would care to attack seeing that he was a follower of Xehanort.

"Relax" said Axel as he walked toward Roxses "I'm not here to harm you"

""Why should I trust you?" Asked Roxses baring his teeth "you tried to kill Sora"

"Sora?" Asked Axel "the man cub""so he dose have a name"

Roxses just glared at Axel for he was tought better then to trust one of Xehanorts followers.

"Who are you?" Asked Roxses "and what do you want?"

"The names Axel" answered Axel "got it memorized?""I wanted to see if we can become Friends"

"After what you did to our pride many years ago?" Asked Roxses "yeah right"

"That was the past" said Axel trying to get Roxses to trust him. But it wasn't working. Roxses continued to glare at him. Baring his teeth as his claws emerged from his paws.

"Look kid" he said again "we're both seperated from our prides""we need to work together if we are to survive"

Roxses glared for a few more seconds and then sighed knowing Axel was right. if your alone every one works together. Even with an enemy.

"Alright" said Roxses "but I'm only doing this to get back to Namine"

"Wise choice" said Axel pleased with the choice Roxses had made.

"What do we do?" Asked Roxses curious and desperate to find a way home.

"There's no way out from here besides climbing" explained Axel "the one a long ways up ahead""but it will take a day or so"

"I'll do it" said Roxses "anything to get home"

"Follow me" commanded Axel as he lead the way. Roxses followed but had his guard up in case it may be a trap. Meanwhile in the Pride lands Simba and the others return to Pride rock after an hour of searching for the wildebeests. Namine was siting on the edge of The mighty Rock over looking the bright burning sun as it sets over the wide savanna. When she saw Simba and the others approach she back on her four feet and went ran them.

"Your all okay" she said in relief "I was worried"

"We're fine Namine" answered Nala.

"Is Roxses okay?" Asked Namine.

Simba turned to Nala and Terra not knowing what to tell her

"Namine" he said "Roxses went missing""My sons are searching for him"

Namine couldn't respond. All she could do was hope that Roxses would return.

"Ya Namine" said Timon pretending to help "Simba's sons will find them in no time"

"I hope your right" said Namine as she entered the cave.

"You didn't really mean that did you?" Asked Simba unsurprised.

"Simba you know me all to well"answered Timon.

"Good evening sire" said Zazu flying in "is everything alright?"

"Roxses went missing" answered Kairi.

"I didn't ask you" said Zazu "it was hard enough having one human here"

Kairi felt hurt from what Zazu said. Simba looked at the girl as thoughts began to plague her mind. Simba saw Kairi as his own doughtier and like Sora he didn't want her hurt.

"Zazu that's no way to treat the future queen" said Simba "like I said your taking Orders from The three kings of Pride rock"

"Must you remind me?" Asked Zazu.

Simba turned to Kairi who looked hurt inside.

"Don't cry Kairi" said Simba as he came up to her "Zazu

treats Sora like that a lot"

"Zazu's kinda mean" responded Kairi.

"You get use to it after a while" said Nala "Simba used to annoy him a lot"

"Yes of course" said Zazu "watching over a cub that got me fired out the burning boil"

Kairi just chuckled at the thought of what Zazu said and Aqua and Hikari did the same.

Meanwhile far to the elephant grave yard Xehanort stood above a elephant skull looking to the cliff leading to the Pride lands.

Then Ansum and Xemnes approached him and stood at his two sides.

"What news of Axel?" Asked Xehanort.

"None" answered Ansum "he has disappeared"

"What bothers you master?" asked Xemnes "Dose the disappearance of Axel concern you"

Xehanort turned to look at his loyal student "i have no fear of Axels betrayal""but the herd did not spot us""why would they scatter?"

"Saix has said a Pride lander was seen during the hunt" explained Ansum "And if Axel were to guided the others here"

Xehanort then thought to himself of what Ansum.

"Simba" said Xehanort "he and his sons have gotten in the way for far too long""Xemnes send Xigbar and Marluxia to find Axel"

"Why?" asked Xemnes.

"Perhaps he went after the pride lander" explained Xehanort "And shows him the way out"

"If he dose we'll be sure he's receives the maximum punishment" said Ansum as he and Xemnes went to find Xigbar and Murluxia.

Meanwhile Axel and Roxses made their way through the forever dead grave yard to get back to the Pride lands. Roxses travel behind the outsider still showing a lack of trust toward him.

"Keep up" Said Axel looking back at the young lion "we're not the only ones here"

"Yeah like that helps" said Roxses as he continued to follow Axel "who would come to this place?"

"Those dumb enough to get themselves killed" answered Axel "others who feed off of scraps"

"Hyenas?" Asked Roxses curiously for Simba told him and the others about them when they were cubs.

"Yeah" answered Axel "they're the worst thing about living here""can't even turn away from you pray without them taking a bite out of it"

Roxses just laughed at what Axel said.

"What's so funny?" Asked Axel

"Can't imagine what that will be like" said Roxses as h jumped onto an elephant tusk.

"I can't imagine what it will be like to live in the Pride lands" said Axel "I shall ask for that in return"

"Simba wouldn't let you join the pride" answered Roxas jumping off the tusk and faced the outsider "you tried to kill Sora many years ago"

"Thats the past" said Axel "I'm not going to harm him"

"I have my eyes on you" said Roxas as he continued on.

Axel looked up at the sun as it nearly disappeared over the far hills that were dried and dead.

"We can't go any further" said Axel "it's getting dark"

"You can stop but not me" Said Roxas a he kept on "I'm won't stop till I reach..." Roxses wasn't looking and he came over a tall cliff. He was dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"Axel HELP!" Cried Roxas dangling over the edge of the cliff.

Axel sighed and ran toward him. He pulled Roxses up by his lose skin and pulled him up.

"Thanks..." Said Roxas looking up at the outside lion.

"Ha...you welcome" said Axel moving toward a cave to his left.

Roxas thought to himself about what Axel did for him. Maybe he hade the wrong idea about him. He turned his head behind him to see nothing by fog and bones.

"Just hold on Namine" he said "I'm on my way"

"Hey Roxses" said Axel "your not going to sleep out there are you?"

Roxses first looked back at what may be the way and then walked into the cave.

Axel laid near the front of the cave entrance. Roxses went deeper into the cave and laid down on the cold barren ground.

Axel just smirked.

Meanwhile outside the cave stood Xigbar and Murluxia who had seen the whole thing of what Axel had done.

"It seem hot head betrayed us" said Xigbar.

"It's a shame" said Marluxia "but he has sentenced himself to death"

"What are you getting at?" Asked Xigbar

"You know the rules" said Marluxia "you must eliminate the traitor"

Xigbar was glad he said that for he was more then willing to obey the rules.

"When?" He Asked.

"Once they reach the the boned carcass of the elephant north of here" explained Marluixa "then we deal with the threat"

That night Sora and his brothers returned after a long unsuccessful search for Roxses. Simba and Terra waited for them outside the cave.

"Did you find him" asked Terra as the brothers came closer.

Sora just nodded his head in sadness giving him his answered.

"We couldn't find him" said Sora.

"We thought maybe he came back here" explained Kopa.

"Well he's not here" answered Simba "I'm starting to worry""I never thought this would happen again"

"How's Namine?" Asked Kovu.

"She two worries about Roxas" explain Terra "It's all happening again"

"What should we do?" Asked Kovu "Roxses could still be out there"

"But the question is where" said Simba.

"What if he's in the elephant grave yard" suggested Kopa "he was near the cliff"

Simba thought to himself. it was like everything he went through was coming back haunt him. Memories of his past of what happen to him in his child hood flashed before his eyes.

"Dad?" Said Sora as Simba then came to reality "dad are you okay?""you kinda dozed off there"

"I'm fine..." Said Simba "It was a ghost from my past""we search tomorrow at dawn"

"Agreed" said Terra.

Little did any of them know Namine was watching them from the cave. She now became even more worried about Roxses.

Meanwhile far to the elephant grave yard Xigbar and Marluxia return to the others with news of what they saw. They came and bowed to Xehanort who sat on a high cliff.

"What news do you bring me?" Asked Xehanort expecting an answer.

"My master" said Marluixa "Axel has betrayed us""he escorts one of Eraqus students to the pride lands"

"I see" said Xehanort "so Axel has turned on his pride"

"The rules are clear" said Ansum "the traitor Is to be killed"

Marluxia smiled evilly "we shall dispose of him" he said.

"Not alone" said Xehanort "this is the perfect opportunity to be rid of the king of the pride lands"

"How so?" Asked Xemnes.

"If Simba were to here one of his pride members were being escorted by one of our own, he will gratefully come to the matter" explain Xehanort "where we'll be waiting for him"

With that Xehanort chuckled at the thought of the Sora finally being his.

"How shall we do this?" Asked Xeldin.

"He'll be searching for him" explained Xehanort "Simba won't give up so easy""and his noble servant shall set the plan in motion"

Xehanort then got on his four feet.

"Come" he said "let us put an end to Simba!"

Xehanort then let out an evil laugh as his fellow lions Roared in excitement for destroying the lion king.

The next day Roxses woke up and strech his paws and yawned. he turned to where Axel was sleeping. But he was gone. Roxses ran out of the cave to see if he was out there. The sun was only beginning to rise. Roxses then looked up to see Axel climbing a hill no too far from him

"Axel!" He said as he ran to get him thinking he was abandoning him for the hyenas.

By the time he reaching the hill Axel was half way up.

Roxses glared at him. Then he started to climb after him. Digging his claws into the dirt and pulling himself up each time. Axel had already reached the top of the hill. Roxses struggled a bit but he kept on clawing and pulling himself up. Soon enough he jumped to get to Axel faster. As he landed he began to slid down and he was nealy to the ledge. He then made one last effort and jumped to ledge.

He landed on he four feet and raised his head to see Axel standing vary still.

"Axel?" He asked as he approached the lion.

Axel was looking out over the Pride land through the clouds of fog. The suns light began began to move through the land sweeping away the darkness of night.

"I've never seen this before" said Axel "at least not for a long time"

"I have" responded Roxses "many times"

"Ever since we came here we never saw the sun" explained Axel as he laid d "the sun rises behind all of this""and it's blocked by all the fog"

Roxses was unsure of what he could even say. Living like this. No food, no water, not even giving a chance to see the sun rise.

"I don't expect you to say anything" said Axel turning to Roxses "Xehanort and his loyal followers can stay here for as long as they want""but I'm not"

"So this is why?" Asked Roxas "this is why your doing this"

"Yeah" said Axel "I'm willing to do what ever it takes"

Roxses just smiled a bit.

"So am I" Roxses responded.

Meanwhile Simba and the others prepared to set out to find Roxses.

"Ready Sora?" Asked Simba as he turn to Sora who had who had strapped his key blade onto his back with the help of a vine and slid his knife into his case on the right side of his loin cloth.

"Yeah" answered Sora.

"Zazu" called Simba "fly ahead""find him"

"Yes your majesty" said Zazu as he flew ahead to the grave yard.

"Lets go" said Sora as he headed down the rocky path.

"Wait up Sora" said Kopa as he and Kovu followed.

Simba became worried. Thinking that Xehanort will be waiting for them.

"Simba" said Terra "come on"

Simba pushed away every thought in his mind and followed Terra and his sons to find Roxses.

But None of them knew that Namine was watching. she the came out of the shadows of the cave and watched as Sora, Simba and four others set out to find their lost member of the pride.

She wanted to see if Roxses was alright. The one thing she ever wanted. She then decided to follow the Sora and the others to find out. Namine made her way down the path.

"Namine" said a familiar voice.

Namine stopped and turned to see Kairi standing behind her.

"Oh...Kairi" she responded as she turned to Kairi.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kairi curiously.

"I was just going to hunt" Namine said trying to hide the truth of her leaving pride rock.

"Alone?" Asked Kairi "Sarabi said we hunt together unless its our first"

Namine sighed for Kairi was leaving her no choice but to tell her the true reason.

"Namine" said kairi "I know where your going"

Namine closed her eyes and lowers her head in sadness.

"And I'm coming too" said Kairi.

Namine was speechless and happy that Kairi was wanting to help her.

"Come on" said Kairi "if we hurry we can keep up to Sora and the others"

"Right lets go" said Namine as she started headed in south boarder.

Meanwhile Zazu flys above the elephant grave yard over looking to see if Roxses was anywhere in sight. "Never thought I'd ever come back to this place" Zazu explained to himself "not after what happened last time""I just hope I find Roxses before..."

Zazu ten gasped for he saw Roxses traveling with one of Xehanorts followers.

"Oh my oh my!" He panicked "I must tell Simba at once!"

He flew off as fast as he could to find Simba and the others.

But Saix was watching Zazu from the cover of the plains.

"Humph" he said with and evilly smile "just as Xehanort had predicted"

He then ran to alert the others.

Meanwhile Axel and Roxses were reaching the the path that would lead them out of the grave yard. Roxses also talked about all the joys of living in the pride lands.

"And After a long hunt it's sure is good to have a nice juicy zebra or antelope" explained Roxses.

"Yeah" responded Axel "I remember having one of those""it was nice and and appetizing"

"Do you ever miss it?" asked Roxse.

"Miss what?" Asked Axel.

"Living back in our Pride lands" answered Roxses "before any of this happened"

Axel thought back to the previous years before Xehanorts crime that had ripped apart the pride. He thought of when he and beat would go hunt for their food.

"Yeah" answered Axel "those were the days"

Axel then stopped thinking to himself about having all that taken away from him by following Xehanort. He began to feel guilt inside for he was part of the reason.

"Axel?" Asked Roxses curious as to why he stopped.

"I was just thinking" answered Axel.

"Of what?" Asked Roxses.

Axel then sighed "nothing" he answered "Roxses I'm thinking about..."

Suddenly there was the sound of a bone being crushed.

Axel and Roxses became high alert.

Then out of no where Larxene, Xigbar and Marluxia was standing behind them.

And soon out of the fog surrounding them. Xehanort and those who still hold their loyalty to him.

"Axel" said Xehanort disappointed that one of his followers had escorted a enemy.

"Uh oh" said Axel.

"It's no surprise Axel" said Marluxia "you were looking for a way to betray us all these years"

"Oh come now Marluxia" said Axel "I've severed our master with honour"

"From what you destroyed by helping a child of our enemy" explained Saix.

"Though I offer you a thanks for lowering Simba and his sons here" explain Xehanort "you've served a great purpose"

Roxses was shocked. He began to move away from here.

"Roxses wait" Axel called as Roxses ran from him.

"Move my followers" said Xehanort "let us put an painful end to the king"

Thirteen of the pride climbed the tall hills to reach the top.

Xehanort turned to Axel. "You've out lived your usefulness to us" he said" Saix, Marluxia dispose of him""while the rest of us deal with Simba"

Saix and Marluxia then pounced at Axel. Axel battled the two lions who stood against him. He clawed Saix and bit down on Marluxia's neck. But Saix swiped his paw at Axel making him release his jaw off of Marluixa. Saix then slammed Axel against a rock. Axel was then laying on the ground motionless.

"Is he dead?" Asked Marluxia looking at Axels body. Saix placed he right paw on Axels head. He then reviled his claws and pressed down on thinking had may come back. But there was nothing.

"the traitor has fallen" said Saix he removed his paw "now it's time to see Simba's mistake be his undoing"

Saix and Marluixa then left to join the others in finding Simba.

after some time Axel awoke to see that Marluxia and Saix were gone. He then got onto his four paws thinking to himself.

"I guess I was a fool" he said to himself "to follow them" He then smirked "perhaps it's time for Xehanort to get what's coming to him"

Axel then headed out to find a way to the Pridelands.

(This shall pick up in the final chapter I hope you enjoyed this)(if not comment and tell me what you want changed)


	16. Xehanort strikes

Chapter 16 Xehanort strikes

Approaching the elephant grave yard Simba along with his Sons and Terra search for Roxas.

"Roxes!" called Terra but no response.

"Don't bother Terra" said Simba "he's in the elephant grave yard""there's no way he can hear you"

Sora and his brothers moved up ahead of them to see if Roxas was around.

They came toward the place where Roxes was when he fell to the land of elephant remains.

Sora bent down and looked closely at the track.

"What is it Sora?" Asked Kopa curiously "what did you find?"

Sora then sniffed to pick up the sent.

"Defiantly Roxas" answered Sora "he was here""but something must have happened"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kovu.

"It looks like he was pushed down" answered Sora.

"How do you know?" Asked Kopa curiously.

"Terra taught me" answered Sora.

"Humph" said Kovu "you've been hanging Terra too much"

Sora looked down the cliff to see nothing but fog.

"See anything?" Asked Kovu as he came up and looked down for himself.

"No" answered Sora "we should find dad and Terra""come on"

Sora and Kopa headed back to find Terra and Simba. Kovu first looked back down at the fog covering the barren waist land. He then followed his brothers.

Meanwhile Roxas ran past the bones of elephants toward what may be the only way toward what may be the only way out. The site of death was the only site in his eyes. He didn't look back as the thought of being followed plagued his thoughts. He stopped and looked at all his surroundings. It was all silent. But the sounds of vultures chirping and blowing winds. Chills ran down his back. He heard a small noise of moment not to far. Roxas crouched down and moved slowly to the source. He peek through the cover of an elephants trunk to see Saix and Marluxia heading toward the only way out.

"Where are they going?" He asked himself. Roxas then followed the rouge lions. Roxas followed Saix and Marluxia toward a path up to the Pride lands. Roxas first stoped as he began to get a feeling of something's wrong. Roxas then continued to follow. As he rendered the lands he saw Marluxia and Saix talking to Xemnes and Ansum. He ducked under the cover of the plains. Roxas looked closely at what they were saying.

"Is it done?" Asked Ansum.

"Yes" answered Saix "the traitor is no more"

"Xehanort will be most pleased" said Ansum "now it's time we deal with Simba"

Roxas heard every last word "I gotta find Simba" he thought to himself. He then headed deeper into the lands hoping to find them.

Not too far away Kairi and Namine searched for Roxas.

"Do you see Simba or Sora anywhere" asked Namine looking up at Kairi.

Kairi look around at the view in front of her. But Simba and Sora were no where to be found.

"I don't see them anywhere" said Kairi.

Namine sniffed the lion track that were mark on the ground "this way" she said as she ran farther up.

"Wait for me" said Kairi as she ran behind Namine.

Meanwhile Simba and Terra continue the search. "Terra where's Sora, Kopa and Kovu?" Asked Simba.

"They probably went up ahead" said Terra.

"Go up ahead and see if they are" ordered Simba.

"Vary well" said Terra as he headed in the direction as the brothers went. But little did Simba know he was being stalked.

Sora, Kopa and Kovu headed back to find their father.

But then Sora stopped in his tracks. Soon later Kovu and Kopa stopped and looked back at their brother. "Sora?" Asked Kovu as he walked up to him.

"Something doesn't feel right" said Sora.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kopa curiously.

"I don't know" said Sora looking out at the plains "it feels like I'm being watched"

Kopa was confused for a moment for he saw nothing but plain grass dancing in the blowing wind.

"I don't see anything" said Kopa "it's just all in your head"

Suddenly there was a close sound of grass being push aside like something as rush through.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Kovu as he crouch down preparing himself for whatever was coming. The sound then happened again.

Sora pulled out his keyblade and held on to it tightly. Sora kept his eyes on the plains waiting for the one that was coming toward them. The sound of movement began to get closer and closer toward them. Sweat ran down Sora's face from the heat. The sound was getting closer to them. Sora's heart began to beat vary fast. Then all of a sudden Roxas jumped into the site of the brothers who jumped back.

"Sora, Kopa, Kovu" he said as his thoughts of them being three of Xehanorts followers.

"Roxas" said Sora "what's the big idea?"

"Guys where's Simba?" Asked Roxas who looked worried about something.

"Why?" Asked Kovu "what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain" said Roxas.

"Sora!" Called Terra as he ran up to the four "Roxas"

"Terra where's Simba?!" Asked Roxas who looked concerned bout something.

Meanwhile Simba searches for Roxas in the plains. But then he hears a noise behind him. He turned to see what The noise was coming from but there was nothing in site but the plains and the clear blue African skies. He then hears it again and without warning he was ambushed and was knocked to the ground. He peered up to see Xehanort. Simba then got back on his four paws and glared at the rouge lion.

"Xehanort!" He yelled as he growled ad bared his teeth.

"Why Simba" he responded "what are you doing here""and alone?" Eleven of Xehanorts followers surrounded Simba growling as there claws came out of there paws eager to sink into Simba.

"Where's the man cub?" Asked Xehanort demanding to know.

"He's not here" answered Simba.

"I've waited for so long" explain Xehanort walking around Simba not knowing when he would strike "you should have given me the man cub in the first place"

Simba became even more angrier. "I will never let you harm my son"

"Then let that be your undoing!" Yelled Xehanort as he pounced at Simba and let out a huge Roar that could be heard from far away.

Sora and the others heard it.

"Xehanort" gasped Kopa.

Roxas was shocked. He quickly headed to the source of the roar.

"Come on!" Said Roxas "Simba's in danger!"

"What!" Gasped Sora "dad!"

Sora then ran to find his father and his bothers followed.

"Sora Kovu Kopa wait!" Yelled Terra as he followed.

Kairi and Namine also heard Xehanorts roar

"What was that?" Asked Kairi who was a bit frighten by the sound.

"Xehanort" answered Namie who was scared herself "he's nearby"

Kairi became concerned at the thought of Xehanort being close by.

"What do we have here" said a strange voice.

Kairi and Namine turned to see Saix and along with him Xaldin and Luxord.

Kairi gasped as she and Namine backed away from the the rouges.

Meanwhile Simba battled Xehanort. Simba swiped his paws at Xehanort who did the same but knocking Simba to the ground.

"Eraqus fell because he was old and weak" explained Xehanort "he could not understand true strength""and like him you shall perished"

Simba with some struggle got up and glared at Xehanort.

"Father!" Said a familiar voice. Simba turned to see Sora and his brothers coming to help him.

"Why Isn't it the girl cub" said Xaldin as he unleashes his black sharp claws from his paws

"you shouldn't have come here" said Saix "you wouldn't had to face the same fate as Simba and his sons"

Kairi was worried that something happen but she just glared back at Saix.

"What have you done to him?!" Asked Kairi worried that about Sora.

"Don't worry about it" said Saix preparing to pounce on the girl and the lioness "I'll be sure you'll join him"

Saix then pounced at Kairi but Namine pinned Saix.

"Kairi go!" She yelled holding down Saix for as long as she could.

Kairi then ran to find Sora but Xaldin and luxord blocked her from getting too far.

"Sora No!" said Simba "go back!"

"That's right Sora" said Xehanort seeing the perfect moment of his glory "come and save your father"

Sora glared at his enemy as he pulled out his keyblade.

Suddenly their was a distance scream.

"Kairi!" Shrieked Sora who knew the voice.

He first turned to his father knowing he had to make a choice. He was unsure of what to do for two people he cared most about was in grave danger.

"Sora" yelled Simba "go!"

Sora was so confused as what to do.

"Sora go!" Yelled Kovu "we'll help dad""go help Kairi!"

Sora finally gave in he then headed to find Kairi. Roxas followed him.

"Kovu, Kopa come on" commanded Terra "we got to help Simba"

The three lions ran to help Simba but a few of Xehanorts followers block them hoping for a fight.

Simba turns back to Xehanort who all of a sudden pounces on him and slashes his sharp claws at him.

Simba was hit across the face and nearly fell to the ground.

"Do you see now Simba?!" Asked Xehanort as he walked toward him "only the strong will survive""but the weak shall die"

Xehanort tried to attack Simba again but Simba luckily slashed his paw at Xehanort. Xehanort fell hard to the ground."

Simba approach the rouge but was aware he may strike again.

But Xehanort laid on the ground as if his dark soul had left his body. Simba stood above Xehanort believing he had beaten the rouge. Xehanorts followers backed away from Simba.

"It over" said Simba "your leader is gone""leave the pride lands"

But Terra looked at Xehanots motionless body for something wasn't right.

He then saw Xehanort beginning to wake up. And without Simba noticing he reviled his claws.

"Simba!" Called Terra trying to get his attention.

But it was too late Xehanort quickly without warning slashed his sharp paw across Simba wounding him. Simba backed away with the pain of Xehanorts claws effecting his every moment.

"Dad!" Yelled Kopa as he Kovu and Terra ran to help Simba. But they were blocked by Larxene, Demyxe and Xigbar.

Xehanort chuckled. "Your a fool Simba" said Xehanort. He Roared and then leaped into the air and attacked Simba one last time.

Meanwhile Kairi and Namine struggle against escaping the rouges. Saix knocked free from Namine by slashing her with his paws. Kairi moved back from the two rouges approaching her.

"Sora can not save you this time" said Saix as he approached.

Kairi and Namine backed up against a Tree. There was no where left to run. She looked at the lions who were ready to pounce on the girl.

"It's all over" said Saix.

Saix then pounce at the girl but before he could even touch her Sora came out of no where and slashed his keyblade at Saix knocking him away from Kairi and Namine. Roxas appeared at his side. Sora held onto his keyblade tightly protecting Kairi from the three of the rouges he called his enemies.

"Only you could have stopped me from hurting her Sora" explained Saix recovering from the weak pain from Sora's keyblade "but it's a surprise you will never be able to save your father"

Sora glared at Saix in a feeling of anger and hatred.

"Sora don't let him get to you" warned Roxas "you just giving him what he wants"

Sora continued to glare at Saix as he looks back with an evil grin "are you angry?" Asked Saix "do you hate me?""then sees the moment"

"Sora don't do it!" Begged Kairi "please"

Sora thought to himself, everything he was ever taught. Sora made his choice. He raised his keyblade as if he was going to slash at his enemy.

"Sora no!" Cried Roxas.

Saix chuckled "just as I thought" said Saix "this is your true self Sora""show us all what you really are"

Sora held his Keyblade giving those around him he was nothing more but a man. The beast who kills for pleasure.

But instead of slashing at Saix, Xaldin and Luxord he through it to the branch of the no longer alive mopane tree. The keyblade pick up great speed like a spinning saw. It collided with the tallest and longest yet brittle branch and went straight though it.

"Look out!" Cried Roxas as he Namine, Kairi and Sora jumped out of the way.

Saix, Xaldin and Lexord jumped back at the branch landed in front of them.

"Come on!" Said Sora as he caught the Keyblade "dad needs our help!"

The four then headed back toward the others. Saix glared and stomped his paw on the brant snapping it into two.

"After them!" He commanded Xaldin and Luxord. The three roages then followed the four friends.

Meanwhile Simba continued his his battle against Xehanort. Simba was hit by Xehanorts big and strong paw. As he looked back a the lion Xehanort pounced on him. Simba was laying ground with Xehanorts front paws holding him down.

"Dad!" Called Kopa trying to get past Xehanorts following lion.

Xehanort looked down at the mighty lion king of which he had stood on top of "just as I have thought" he said "your weak just as those who tried to stop me"

Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine had just arrived to see that shocked them. Xehanort followers hold back Terra, Kovu and Kopa while Xehanort was standing victorious over Simba's uncurious body.

Sora was the most shocked. Thinking that Xehanort had Killed his father just as his great uncle scar killed his grandfather. Sora's anger became stronger. Stronger then he could control. He then pulled out his trusty knife and charged at his enemy.

"Sora wait!" Yelled Roxas

Xehanort turned his head to see Sora charging at him.

"Kill him!" Ordered Xehanort looking at Marluxia and Demyx.

The two rouges charged at Sora. As they tried to attack him Sora slashed the sharp blade of the Knife. Marluxia slowed down as the pain was hard to fight.

Demyx collapsed from he same pain on the top of his front leg.

Xehanort then raised his paw to end the life of the mighty Simba. But before he could even touch him He turned to see Sora who shoved him off his father.

Xehanort then tried to slash Sora with his paw but Sora slashed his knife in-between the to middle on his right paw. Xehanort backed away from Sora as he felt stunning pain in his paw.

"Leave my father alone you murderer" commanded Sora holding the knife to his face "go back to the elephant grave yard and never return!"

Xehanort grew fear to Sora. He then did as he was commanded but he wasn't going to stop hunting Sora.

"All of you!" Yelled Sora "follow the one you call leader!"

Xehanorts followers were too afraid of Sora and his sharp human claw. They then followed Xehanort back to the barren grave yard of elephants.

Sora then turned to Simba who stood motionless to the ground.

Sora walked up to him and fell to his knees.

"Dad?" He said "dad?"

Kopa, Kovu and the others then rushed over to their fathers motionless body.

"Simba" said Kairi on the verge of tears.

"Is...is he?" Asked Kopa who was scared that his father was gone.

Sora placed his Hand on his fathers chest. He felt a beat from Simba's heart.

"He's still alive" answered Sora who was relived that his father survived.

"We got to get him back home" said Kovu.

Sora then lifted his fathers uncurious body onto him. Kovu, Kairi and Kopa helped.

The seven friends then headed back to pride Rock after almost losing the lion king for the second time.


	17. Spirit of pride

Chapter 17 Spirit of pride

A dark hour the Pride lands were in. The suns time in pride lands was nearly over. and in the cave pride rock Simba recovers from his battle with the Rouge lion who bares the name Xehanort. Rafiki tended to his wounds. The three claw marks were on Simba's side were very painful.

"Father" said Sora as he Nala,Kairi, Kovu, Kopa and the others Pridelanders stood by his side.

"Simba" said Nala beginning to shed tears from her eyes.

But no one was hurt worse then Sarabi. "Please" she pleaded "i lost him once""I couldn't bare to lose him again"

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Terra.

"The wounds are not fatal" said Rafiki "he shall recover"

Simba began to gain conscious. He saw every one around him.

"Simba" said Timon as he ran up "are you okay""speak to me"

"Where...where am I?" Asked Simba

"Your home father" said Kovu.

"Xehanort...what happened" asked Simba looking up at Nala.

"It's over Simba" explained Nala "Xehanort would have killed you if it wasn't for Sora"

Simba then turned his his adopted son who stood by his side "thank you Sora" he said "I'm so proud you"

"Thanks dad" said Sora.

"Okay" said Rafiki "it's best we leave him to rest"

"Come on Sora" said Kairi.

"Just give me some time" said Sora wanting to stay beside his adopted father.

"Okay" she said as she headed outside.

"Don't take too long Sora" said Nala "Simba needs to rest"

"I know" said Sora.

As the others left the cave Sora crouched down beside Simba. He placed his hand on Simba's head as his lion father turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry dad" he whispered as he began to sob "I wasn't there in time""it's my all fault"

"It's not your fault Sora" said Simba "you were trying to save Kairi""it's hard to chose somebody to save if their both a love one"

Sora just sighed from what Simba said. for he had to make a difficult choice.

"I never should have left you" said Sora "it's all my fault"

Simba couldn't say anything after what his adopted son said.

"Xehanort will pay for this" said Sora "I'll find him And his followers and I will defeat him"

"Sora" said Simba

"What?" Asked Sora curiously "what is it?"

Simba sighed first and then said to his adopted son"I faced Xehanort because I couldn't bare to see you fight him"

Sora was speechless. He just closed his eyes. "Dad...you did that...for me?" Asked Sora

"Yes" answered Simba to see Sora turning away from him feeling like he was a burden on his adopted family. Simba didn't want to see his son even think that "Sora" he said "I didn't have to take you in"" I wanted to""when Xehanort killed your parents I looked after you""your father protect you and your mother from Xehanort when he attacked them and I did what he would. have wanted me to""your my son and nothing will ever Change that"

Sora began to show a smile from what Simba said. From a father who raised him. A father who protected him. A father who loved him and his brothers.

Simba nuzzled Sora As the boy began to spond tears from his eyes. He then hugged his father for everything he ever done for him.

Kairi, Nala, Kovu, Kopa,Sarabi and Terra waited out side the cave After a while they turned to see Sora coming out the cave wiping away his tears.

"You okay little brother?" Asked Kopa.

"I'm...I'm fine" answered Sora.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Kopa

Sora thought of his enemies. He glared at the thought of them. They have hurt his family for far too long.

"Well I've had enough of Xehanort" said Sora as his family turned to look at him "it's time he pays for what he's done to our family!"

"Yeah" said Kopa joining in "he'll regret hurting dad"

Nala however was not sure about the idea.

"No" she said "Sora this too dangerous even for you"

"Mom" said Sora turning to his mother "I must do this""for our family"

"Sora you went though the same things your father did" explained Nala "I couldn't bare to lose you like I almost lost Simba"

"We'll help Sora" explained Terra as he and the other young Pridelanders stood by Sora's side "we won't let him do this alone"

Nala looked back at Her three sons "I don't want to lose you three"

"You won't mom" said Sora as he crouched down "this is what we've been training for our whole life""I won't let them take our home away or hurt anyone anymore" Sora then placed his left hand on his mothers back "we'll make you proud mom"

Nala sighed knowing that Sora was right. She knew this would happen "Alright" she said "but please be safe You three"

"I promise you we will come back" said Sora as he hugged his adopted mother. "I love you mom""always have"

Nala smiled as her three sons stood in front of her. She was already proud that they would do anything to protect her, Kairi and the rest of pride from anything "I love you too" she responded "all three of you""I'm so proud"

Sora standed up on his two feet and looked back at his two brothers.

"We look for them tomorrow" explained Sora "all of us"

"We'll be by your side" said Terra as the others including Kairi stood beside him.

Sora and Kovu looked a each other for this was moment they have always dreamed of. They more then ever to willing to take it for the family, the pride, for Aqua and Kairi.

Meanwhile far to elephant grave yard Xehanorts Pride meets while the their leader recovers from his painful wounds from the sharp claw of Sora.

"Friends" said Xemnes "our leader is injured""and has failed to kill Simba"

"With the betrayal and death of Axel and the injuries of Xehanort Terra and the man cub will come for revenge if Simba does not recover from his wounds" explain Saix "the man cub is Much stronger then he was before"

"If that is the case we should leave and go some place else" suggested Xemnes "where we may not be found"

"You are all fools" said Xehanort who walked onto his ledge witch was the highest among the others "cowards run""the strong stay and face whatever fait awaits them""Sora is nothing but a child""he is a fool if-" Xehanort then reacted from the scars left by Sora's knife.

"master?" Asked leaxeus.

Xehanort then laughed making his followers confused.

"Let Terra and those who follow him come" explained Xehanort "we shall do as we should have done"

"How so?" Asked Saix

"We go to the pride lands and take what belongs to us" explained Xehanort "with Simba out of the way we shall take his kingdom and the pride lands will be ours!"

With that all the remaining lions of Xehanorts pride Roared in the excitement of battle.

But little did any of them know that in the cover of the dark night Axel was watching them.

"Clever plan Xehanort" he whisped to himself "but why don't we see what happens when they know about your plan"

Axel then headed to the Pridelands hoping that they would listen.

The next day as the forever burning sun gave light to the pride lands Some of the lioness went out to hunt for food. Sora and Roxas joined the hunt. As they searched for their prey in the plains Sora thought of nothing more then his fathers recovery.

"You okay Sora?" Asked Roxas looking up at the lion child.

"Huh?" Asked Sora curiously "uh...no""I'm just worried about my dad"

"Don't worry Sora" said Roxas "with Rafiki's help he'll be fine"

Sora sighed as he only becomes more concerned about his father. He thought of nothing more then the memories. Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa spent their time as they always do. Searching for grubs.

"Here it is Pumbaa" said Timon as he and his big wart hog friend came to the one spot that crawled with the "under that log is fresh grubs"

"As I said before" said Pumbaa "slimy yet satisfying"

As the two feasted upon the small insects something was stalking them.

"Mmmm" said Pumbaa slurping up a slimy insect.

"Gees Pumbaa" said Timon covering himself from the bugs slime "don't get any of that slime on me""sheesh"

"But Timon" complained Pumbaa "the slimy ones are so satisfying"

"Your mistaken my good friend" said Timon "it's the crunchy ones that make the meal"

"Slimy!" Pumbaa protested.

While the warthog and meerkat argued on witch was the best their stalker got closer and closer.

"Whatever" said Timon as he moved toward the hill to feast on mor insects. Pumbaa glared back at him till all of a sudden the sun light was blocked by a strange shadow. Pumbaa turned and then froze. Shivers ran down his back.

"Hey Pumbaa" said Timon "quit blocking the light""I can't see what I'm doing"

Pumbaa taped on Timons small shoulder at a very fast paste.

"What?!" Asked Timon turning to look at him. He saw that Pumbaa was looking at something and was about to burst screaming. Timon then turned to what he was looking at. And take a guess at who he saw. Axel was standing behind the two buddies.

Just as Timon and Pumbaa lead out a loud scream Axel pushed them aside and when the fell to the light brown dirt ground Axel pressed his paw on their mouths to shut them up so he wouldn't draw any attention.

"If you want to live" he whisped "I want to ask you two something"

"Look pal" explained Timon "we ain't telling yo..."

Axel then Roared to silence them. Timon and Pumbaa shuttered from the lions Roar.

"Uh...sure pa..l" explained Timon who was frighten by the lion.

"I'm looking for the man cub Sora" explained Axel "do you by any chance know where his"

"Sora..." Shrieked Timon "who's Sora?""I've never heard of a fella named Sora"

Axel glared at Timon starting to growl and bare his teeth at them.

"Uh...gee lets se um?" Said Timon grinning and trying to say something "he...went hunting""yeah yeah hunting"

"Now was that so hard?" Asked Axel as he released them and headed deeper into the Pridelands.

"Oh no" said Timon panicky "we're dead,we're dead""If Simba finds out about this we're dead"

"What do, what do!" Asked Pumbaa who was also in a panic.

"There's only one thing we can do Pumbaa" answered Timon "when the going gets tough the tough get going""we're going to save Sora from that guy"

"Uh...I don't like that plan Timon" said Pumbaa "what if..." Timon then spoke up.

"Pumbaa stop taking and start moving!" ordered Timon as he climbed onto Pumbaa's back. The then chased after the rouge lion to save Sora. Meanwhile Sora and Roxas hunted along side Riku. They hid in cover of the plain grass. they moved quietly to a antelope who ate the grass along with the other antelopes. Sora held his keyblade at the ready preparing to slash his prey. He'd hoped that it would help in the battle against Xehanort and his followers. The white lion who goes by Riku took his last step.

"Watch this Guys" he whispered to the feral child "I'll show you how to really catch prey"

Roxas just rolled his eyes as to what Riku said since he was a lion. Sora just ignored him.

Riku then pounced at the antelope who spotted him and leaped away from the lion. Sora and Roxas chased after. The antipope ran as fast as its skinny thin legs could carry him as Riku ran as fast as he could to escape the lions grasp. Sora and Roxas were catching up to Riku. (After all he was raised by lions and after so many years of living with lions had given him the strength and speed of a Lion)

Riku was near his chance to pounce and claim the antelope. Riku got ready and pounced. But all of a sudden the antipope was pushed to the left by Axel. Riku slid and slowed down after his failed attempted to pounce on the antelope. Sora and Roxas stopped and saw Axel was standing on their prey.

"You!" Yelled Roxas who growled and bared his teeth.

"Relax" said Axel "I just wanna talk to you three"

"And why should we trust you?!" Asked Riku.

"Yeah" Joined Sora "your one of Xehanorts aren't you?!"

"No" answered Axel "not anymore""I trusted a old fool""gave up a free life in a prides land""I'm only here to earn that"

Suddenly the was the charging scream of Timon and Pumbaa heading straight for Axel. Axel simply roared loudly.

Timon and Pumbaa screamed loudly. "What did I tell ya Pumbaa!" Timon screamed as he and Pumbaa started to head for the hills "LETS GET GOING!" The meerkat and warthog ran out of sight.

"Okay" said Sora a bit confused as to what just happened.

"Anyway" explained Axel "I know what Xehanorts planing if you wish to hear it"

Sora first looked at Riku and Roxas who looked up at him then he turned back to the lion.

"Alright" said Sora "tell us""what's Xehanort planing to do?"

"He saids that once he his wounds no longer slow him down" explained Axel "he and those who still follow him will attack the pride lands""by any means necessary"

Sora first looked at Riku and Roxas and then back at Axel.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Riku who showed little trust in the rouge lion.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here" answered Axel.

Sora lowered his Keyblade but still used caution.

"This could be a trap" said Riku.

"Well there's only one way to know" said Sora.

Roxas still showed little trust in Axel after what had happened. But why would he tell them Xehanorts plan if he was still on there side.

"I suppose I'm not welcome to help you guys against Xehanort am I?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah" answered Sora "thanks for you warning but we can handle them just fine"

"Vary well" said Axel as he got off their prey "oh and just for some advice""your going to need all the help you can get"

With that Axel disappeared into the plains. Sora began to have a feeling that Axel was lying and trying to lower him,his brothers and his friends into a trap. But there was no choice. If he was to save his family from Xehanort. He would have to take the chance.

That night in the pride lands Sora was sleeping against the wall with Kairi by his side. Her head lays on Sora's cheats. Sora flinched in his sleep has he dreamed a dark nightmare.

Sora in his nightmare he woke up in the cave. But he was alone. He looked to his side to see that Kairi wasn't there.

"Kairi?" He asked as he got up "mom""dad""Terra"

Sora then ran out of the cave to see if they were out side. But then he gasped for pride lands were back to the way it was when his great uncle Scar ruled. The ground was barren and the river was dried out and bones of herds of antelope or wildebeests were laying around.

Clouds filled the skies. Sora became frighten by the sight.

"Kovu!" He called out "Kopa!"

There was a noise of a rock falling out of its place.

"Kairi?" Asked Sora as he moved to the source of the sound. He got more and more closer till all of a sudden

There was a roar. Sora turned to see Xehanort approaching him.

"You!" He yelled.

"Xehanort?" Asked Sora shocked an unarmed to face the lion.

"I've finally found you" he said "after so long"

"Where's my family?" Asked Sora "what did you do to them?"

"They're gone Sora" explained Xehanort "gone because of you"

Sora tried to denies it.

"No...no" he spoke.

"Simba regretted the day he took you in" Xehanort lied more "it was because of you he was hurt""it's because of you that the pride even Kairi all suffered""and the lands were destroyed"

Sora became torched by the words "it's not...it's not true"

"You were nothing more then a burden on the pride" explain Xehanort "now to avenge your father...I shall do what I should have done""many years ago!"

Xehanort then pounced at Sora. Sora closed his eyes as Xehanorts paw swoop down at him. By that time Sora woke up. He looked all around the cave to see his family was still there. Even Kairi who still slept on him. Sora carefully set her her down on the ground and headed for outside the cave.

Sora walked to the edge of Pride rock as the sounds of the night was all to be heard. Sora thought of his nightmare. The lies of Xehanort clouded his mind. But it was all true. Simba was injured because of him. Eraqus was dead because of him. The pain in Sora spread like a sick virus. A tear drop fell from his eyes.

"Sora?" asked a voice behind him.

Sora turned to see his two brothers behind him.

"What are you doing out here little brother?" Asked Kopa.

"I was...just thinking" said Sora.

"Thinking of what?" Asked Kovu.

Sora then tried to explain but could not say a word that could describe his pain.

"Never mind" he said as he walked away from his two beloved brothers

Sora sat on the edge of Pride rock and continued to think of his dreadful nightmare. Kovu and Kopa walked up to their brother and layed beside him.

Kovu looked up at the furless and clawless man cub he called his brother. He saw Sora in the pain that he had suffered throughout his child hood.

Kovu turned away feeling sorry that his brother had gone through so much. He then sighed "Sora" he said as Sora turned to him "remember the times we... Spend together""when Zazu said those untrue things about you?"

"Yeah" answered Sora.

"Well I didn't care" explained Kovu.

Sora looked down to his brother. All the things they went through Kovu and Kopa loved him as their little brother as he did.

"You didn't?" Asked Sora curiously.

"No" answered Kovu "If you ever left the pride lands I would follow you""I wouldn't even bare to see you leave""it doesn't matter if your from a different family or if we are different your my brother no matter what""I just wanted you to know that"

"Yeah" said Kopa as Sora and Kovu turned their attention to him "I may have wanted nothing more then to become ruler of the pride lands...""but there's one thing I have that was more important""having you two as my brothers"

Sora's pain was gone. The things he thought was his fault were nothing more then lies that Xehanort had said in his nightmare. No matter what happens nothing could destroy the bond Sora has with the lions who raised him. Nor with the girl he would forever loved.

Sora looked back out over the pride lands thinking of the memories he had in his big home.

"I...can't believe this is coming true" said Sora.

"Yeah" said Kovu "I can't believe it either"

"I'm so confused right now" said Kopa.

"I know how much we wanted to lead the others into battle against Xehanort" explained Sora "but facing him again won't be easy as it looks"

"You done it before" said Kovu

"yeah" said Kopa "you were just eight years old"

"I know" said Sora "but what if it goes wrong this time""I can't bare to leave Kairi"

Speaking of Kairi. She and Aqua peered at them from behind.

"And I can't with Aqua" Said Kovu.

"Sora,Kovu,Kopa" said Kairi as she Hikari and Aqua approach.

"What are you three doing out here" asked Aqua.

Both the three brothers sighed. "We're just confused right now" explained Kovu "Terra chose us to lead the others into battle"

"Sora that's wonderful" said Kairi looking up at him.

"But that's the thing" said Sora "we don't know if we can do it"

"Why not" asked Hikari curiously.

"Because it means we face Xehanort" Kopa

"Well I know you three can" said Kairi as she put her soft hands on Sora's shoulders "Sora you protected me against those monsters before and I know you can do it again"

"We believe in you" said Hikari

"Yeah" said Aqua "I believe the three sons of Simba can handle him.

The three brothers were brighten from what Kairi and Aqua said but that didn't change their deepest fear.

"The fights not what bothers us" said Kovu.

"Then what dose?" Asked Kairi for she Aqua and Hikari were confused at what may bother them.

"We're worried that something could go wrong" explained Sora "and we may never see you three again"

"We could never bare that thought" said Kopa.

The three lionesses looked at each other for a second then back at the ones they loved.

"Sora" said Kairi

"Kovu" said Aqua

"Kopa" said Hikari

The three said together "no matter where we go""no matter the path we take""in our hearts we will never be separated and we will love you in this life and the next"

The three brothers smiled knowing that they could go through with the task they must meet. And they would always remember the ones they loved.

"Come on" said Kairi "it's still pretty dark out"

"Yeah" responded Sora.

"I guess we could use some rest" said Kovu as he followed.

The six entered the cave for what remained of the night. Knowing that in their hearts they would never be seperated no matter what happens.

The next day The young Pridelanders prepare to set out to find Xehanort and those who followed the rouge. Sora came out of the cave with his keyblade strapped to his back and slide his human claw into his case.

"Sora" said a voice behind him. Sora turned to see his adopted father behind him "be careful""come back safe"

Sora smiled and nodded his head yes "I'll make you proud dad" he said "I promise"

"I'm coming with you" explained Simba.

"But...your wounds" said Sora.

"The pain is no more" explained Simba "and I'm not letting you three go alone"

"Yeah" said Timon as he and Pumbaa "we'll teach those stinken scavengers for messing with us"

"Count us in too" said Kairi with Nala,Aqua,Hikari and the other Lionesses behind her. Sora was not with the idea of Kairi coming along with them. He wasn't willing to putt Kairi in danger.

"Not you Kairi" said Sora.

"But this is my fight too Sora" explained Kairi "I have to help"

"This is too dangerous" said Sora "I don't want to lose you"

"Sora" said Nala joining in "you said all of us are going to go through with this""and Kairi is a strong lioness""I think she would be safe with the rest of us"

"But..." Said Sora as Nala then glared at her adopted son. Sora then gave in and sighed.

"Sora" said Kairi who came up to him "I'll be alright""im not a girl cub any more""I'm a lioness"

"Kairi I..." But without any warning Kairi kissed Sora. Ar first he was confused by what she was doing. For it was diferant from where she kissed him last his eyes closed as went through with what was happening. Simba and Nala just smiled. Nala the nudged Simba remember when they first fell in love many years ago. Kairi then pulled by from Sora who just blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...thanks" he said not knowing what else to say.

"I hate to break up what ever it is your doing" said Timon "but shouldn't we get back to finding the bad guy?!"

Simba just rolled his eyes and moved toward his adopted son. "He's right" said Simba "we need to go now"

Sora turned back to Kairi.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kairi?" Asked Sora.

Kairi nodded her head yes.

Sora then gave in "alright" he said "you can come"

Suddenly there was the sound of cheering. Sora turned to see Rafiki raising his stick up and down in excitement.

the wise and old baboon came up to Sora and Kairi.

"I have come to see the sons of Simba fulfill their destiney" he said "you and your brothers bare your fathers brave spirit""you soul is of a lion""and your brothers share the same spirit""and one more thing"

"Yes Rafiki" asked Sora.

Rafiki all of a sudden hit him and his brothers on the top of their heads.

"Ow!" The brothers yelled together.

"An I though that stick falling off the tree hurt" complained Kovu "what was that for"

"Ah" cheered Rafiki "this a lesson that your father had to learn"

"Was it as painful as this?" Asked Sora.

Simba just chuckled.

"Yes words may hurt just as the past" explained Rafiki "but as I told your father""you can either run or face them""lets try it again"

(I'm sorry for reusing this idea I will Change it)

Rafiki tried to hit them again like he did their father but this time Sora blocked it with his keyblade.

"Just like your father" he said "I wish you all good luck"

"Yeah" said Sora "we need it"

With that the Simba and his family lead pride to find Xehanort and defeat him once and for all.

After a long time of waking the pride reached the boundary. Sora stared down at the land littered with elephant remains.

"Get ready Xehanort" he said "it all ends here"

"Lead the way little brother" said Kopa.

Sora then slide down the barren hill on his bare feet. Kairi tried but struggled to keep her balance. She nearly fell at when she reached the bottom but Sora luckily caught her.

Kovu and Kopa came after. Followed by Simba, Nala, Terra and the rest of young pride landers.

Pumbaa and Timon first looked down.

"Come on Pumbaa..." Said Timon who was a bit scared "we did it before..." He then gulped"we can do it again"

Pumbaa was shivering from the inside out.

"Why don't you go first?" Asked Timon.

"No why don't you go first?" Asked Pumbaa

"I insist" explain Timon.

"No no I insist" said Pumbaa

Before they started arguing Riku pushed both of them down and came after. Timon and Pumbaa slide rolled down the hill until final they reached the bottom. Timon landed flat on his stomach.

"Aw..." He compained as he got up "that hurt"

But unlucky for him Pumbaa landed on him.

"Timon?" He asked looking all around "Timon?"

"Uh Pumbaa" said Sora "your uh..."

Pumbaa got the message and got back up to see that he was sitting on Timon.

"Uhh..." He said again "what could get worse"

By that time Riku had reached the bottom and bumped into him. Timon went flying and hit an elephants horn.

Terra giggled inside.

"Hey!" Yelled Timon felling insulted "what's so funny Terra?!"

"Nothing" answered Terra trying to stop "we should get going"

"Witch way?" Asked Nala "it's been a while since we came here"

"What do you mean?" Asked Riku "we've never been here before"

"I mean Simba and me" explained Nala "We came here when we were just cubs"

"We don't have time for this" said Roxas "we have to find Xehanort"

Sora then saw something moving far from them into the grave yard.

Sora ran to the massive horn of the elephant to get a closer look.

"What is it?" Asked Simba "what do you see"

Sora then realized that it was Saix and was heading somewhere.

"Saix" answered Sora.

"Saix?!" Said Kovu.

Saix stopped and looked all around at his surroundings and then carried on to the place he was heading.

"Where did he go?" Asked Kopa curiously.

"Come on" said Sora as he jumped over the horn of the perished god that is the elephant.

"Sora wait!" Said Simba as he followed.

Sora came to the trail that Saix was on. He looked down at the tracks.

Simba and the others followed behind the lion prince who turned back to look at them.

"This way" said Sora a he followed the tracks.

"Come on guys" said Kopa as he and Kovu followed their brother.

Simba,Nala and Kairi followed. Terra and the others came after.

Meanwhile Saix came to a cave that was littered with bones of animals from the pride lands.

Inside waited Xehanort and the other rouge lions.

"Lord Xehanort" he said.

"What news do you bring?" Asked Xehanort.

"Simba's pride is coming" explained Saix.

"Is the man cub with them?" Asked Xehanort.

"Indeed" said Saix.

Xehanort chuckled as he placed his paw on a hunted Zebras fleshless skull and pushed down on it shattering it to pieces.

"At last he shall be mine" he said "follow me"

Xehanort and his loyal followers headed for hole leading outside to prepare for battle against Sora and his brothers.

By that time Simba, Sora and their fellow Pride landers arrived where Xehanort and his followers been hiding. Simba, Nala, Terra, Kairi and the others stopped half of the way there while Sora and his two brothers went only a few feet up waiting to fight the one who the one who threaten their pride.

"Xehanort!" Called Sora "come out""you can't hide anymore"

After a while their was a huge roar coming from the mouth of the layer. Sora quickly pulled unstrapped his keyblade holding it in both hands.

Xehanot came out from the dark shadows and his

Following subjects along with him.

"Sora" said Xehanort "So the sons of king Simba have come to avenge their so called father" Xehanort then saw Simba who had recovered from their last battle. He just chuckled "so Simba" he said "how dose it feel for your pride to be lead by a weak and foolish man cub?"

Simba and Nala growled willing to pounce on the old yet strong lion.

"Xehanort" said Sora "I had enough of you""go home!"

Xehanort just laughed "we are home..." Explained Xehanort.

"That's what you think" said Sora

"Dispose of the ones who follow the weaklink!' He ordered those who held their dying elegance to.

Xehanorts followers charged at Simba,Sora and the others. Their sharp teeth and claw ready to end the life of their enemies.

Simba the roared giving the order to attack. Sora and those he called friends and family charged as two side began to get faster and faster as they came closer to each other. Till final the two sides collided into a battle for the Pride lands. The lions bit down,clawed and pounced on the one another.

Nala and Kairi stood out of the battle.

"Kairi stay close to me" said Nala "I'll protect you"

Kairi nodded her head yes willing to do as told.

The battle carried on. Saix fought Riku clawing and biting into his wite fur body but Riku fought back and slashed across his face.

Sora, Kovu and Kopa stood ready in facing Xehanort.

Xehanort smiled evilly at the three brothers.

"Like father like sons" he said. Xehanort then pounced at Sora who jumped out from the lions grasp. Xehanort slashed his paw with his four razor sharp at the boy. Sora knocked his paw away from him and slashed his keyblade at the rogue. The sharp end cut a wound on Xehanorts front leg. The rouge growled even more angrier.

Kovu and Kopa in the mean time fought the two most loyal followers of Xehanort. Ansum tackled with Kovu. Kovu then bit down hard on Ansums neck. While Kopa slashed his claws at Xemnes who did the same. Meanwhile Simba and Terra fought along side the others.

Terra as facing the only lioness in Xehanorts pride.

"Where's Eraqus Terra?" Asked Larxene preparing to sink her fangs into Terra's neck . But before she got the chance Terra pounced on Larxene and swiped his paw.

Larxene fell to the ground but quickly recovered. She glared at the lion.

"Big mistake Terra" she said.

Simba in the meantime was fighting leaxeus. He got lose Simba swiped his paw at the big lion knocking aside.

"Thanks" Said Terra

"Your welcome" said Simba looking back at Terra.

Meanwhile Nala and Kairi headed to find Sora and his brothers to help them. They climbed up an elephants skull to get a better veiw.

"Do you see them Kairi?" Asked Nala.

The sites of Kairi's blue eyes could only see the prides battling but as she turned to the right she saw Sora fighting Xehanort.

"There they are!" She said pointing to the right. But all of a sudden Demyx appeared out of no where. Kairi gasped.

"So it's the girl cub" he said crouching down preparing to pounce "no where to run"

But Nala then pounced on him and swiped her paw knocking the stagily lion from the girl she considered a lioness.

"Oh your going to pay for that" he said. But then there was a charging screams. Demyx turned to see Timon and Pumbaa charging straight for him. Timon collided with the lion sending him into burning boiler that was about to blow.

"Strike three!" Joked Timon "your out!"

"Uh Oh" said Demyx feeling the steam rising at a fast paste. Demyx then went flying into the air again.

"Talk about your wins of war" said Timon turning to Kairi as Nala helped her up.

Sora continued his struggling battle against Xehanort. The rogue lion slashed at Sora. But the boy used his keyblade to block the attack from the rouge. Xehanort tried it again but Sora kept blocking. But the more Xehanort attacked the more Sora struggled to defend himself. As for Kovu and Kopa they continued to battle Xemnas and Ansum. The two brave brothers of Sora overpowered the second and third rulers of Xehanorts pride. Kovu bit down on the neck of Xemnas casing great pain to the lion despite of his silver mane. While Kopa slashed over and over again at Ansum. The two rogues pulled away taking no further attacks. They glared back at the two brothers who did the same back.

Meanwhile Sora continued to defend himself against his most hated enemy. Continuing to block every attack trying to avoided getting hit by Xehanorts sharp claws.

Xehanort then swiped so hard that Sora fell to the ground. Simba who just nocked away Leaxeus turned to see his adopted son in grave danger.

"Sora!" He yelled as he rushed to save his son.

Sora tried to get up but Xehanort pinned him down to finally have the chance he dreamed of.

"Your mine!" Yelled Xehanort preparing to sink his sharp fangs into the feral child.

But all of a sudden Xehanort was knocked out of the way. Xehanort landed on his left side hard. Sora looked to his right to see the one who saved him was Axel.

"Axel?!" Asked Sora shock to see that his savor was one of Xehanorts

"Did I catch you at a bad time Sora?" Asked Axel looking down at the boy.

Xehanort recovered from his fall and he too was shocked to see Axel was still alive.

"Axel?!" He lashed out angrily "so you really are a traitor"

"I'm afraid that you are lord Xehanort" Axel mocked "aren't you the one who turned on his pride"

Xehanort just chuckled "why follow a coward?" He asked "many of those who once followed Mattra are dead""an those who betray me shall join"

"Face it Xehanort" said Axel "your old""who would follow an old coward like you?"

Xehanorts anger grow. "Well Axel" he said preparing to eliminate the traitor "if you will not fight then you shall die along side the man cub!"

At that moment Xehanort pounce at Axel.

Terra, Riku and the others had fought of Xehanorts followers. Clawing tackling with their greatest strength. Xemnes roared as the rest of the pride turned to him

"Come friends" he ordered "our master failed us in his vision of ruling all the lands""we have already lost"

the others first turned to Simba's followers who growled at the sight of them. They then followed Xemnes and Ansum

"their leaving" said Ventis "Dose this mean we won?"

"I think so" answered Riku

Meanwhile Axel jumped back and tried to slash at Xehanort. The rogue lion was hit from attack but then did the same back but more harder. Axel was knocked off his four paws and fell to the barren ground. As he struggled to get back onto his feet Xehanort kept striking on him clawing and biting down hard on struggle to break free from the rogue lion. Axel then collapsed with the pain of him wounds.

"Do you see now Axel?" Asked Xehanort as he stood on top of the wounded lion "do you see what punishment awaits for those who are weak!" Xehanort then push Axel down harder "it's a shame you won't be around to see the new age"

Xehanort then raised his paw preparing to make a final blow on the traitor of his pride but Sora then shoved the rogue to the side he then slashed his keyblade at him. Xehanort then turned his attention to the main one he wished to hunt for a long time.

"You insolent man cub" he said "now it's time for me to finish what I began many years ago" Xehanort then pounced at Sora this time he swiped Sora making him fall to the ground. Xehanort then raised his paw reviling his sharp claws and his paw came down at a fast rate. Sora tried to swipe his keyblade at Xehanorts paw but when it collide Xehanorts paw went right through Sora's keyblade breaking it into two.

Sora was defenceless against the rogue holding the lower half of his keyblade.

Xehanort chuckled "so much for your puny stick"

Xehanort then strikes again nocking Sora to the ground. Simba watched in horror. "Sora!" He yelled as he ran to save his son.

"Sora!" Yelled Kovu as he and Kopa followed their father.

Nala and Kairi also saw it.

"No" said Kairi as she and Nala headed to help Sora "leave Sora alone!"

Sora backed away from the rogue as he got closer to him

"I had to wait a long time for this Sora" he explain "but now your finally mine"

Once again Xehanort raised his paw but then Simba attack Xehanort.

"Get away from my son!" He commanded tackling the rogue. But Xehanort was too strong. He swiped his paw knocking Simba to the ground.

"You will not interfere!" Yelled Xehanort as bit hard on Simba. He then let go for their was two sharp pains in both his legs. It was Kovu and Kopa biting hard on the legs of the Rogue.

"Let go!" He commanded as he tried to get at the two brothers. Nala then attacked slashing her paw across the rogues face. Xehanort finally knocked loose from the brothers. He quickly turned and swiped his paw at Sora's brothers. Kovu flew and hit his back on an elephants giant skull. Kopa landed on the ground motionless.

Sora's anger grow "XEHANORT!" He screamed as he drawled his knife and slashed it at the roque. Xehanort was stunned by the paid that Sora's blade left across his face. Sora held his knife with a tight grip. He was furious at his enemy hurting his family and will take no further of it.

Xehanort walked slowing like he was hunting.

"Sora" yelled Terra as he was coming up to help.

Xehanort forced back Sora over a cliff.

"Your time is at an end Sora" explained Xehanort. .

"Sora!" Simba yelled as he tried to help his son.

"I'll kill him if you two come any closer" said Xehanort suggesting what he would do in any way.

"The man cub is mine"

Sora glared "I'm not a man cub" he said "and I may not be a lion""but my spirit is more of a lions then yours" Xehanort just glared at Sora "your human father was a fool by challenging me"explained Xehanort "allow me to reunite you with them!" Xehanort then pounced onto the ledge Sora stood on. Sora jumped back and was lucky to have landed near the tip. When Xehanort landed the ledge it broke from the weight of the Rogue lion.

"Sora!" Cried Simba as he Nala and the others rushed over to the edge

"Sora!" Cried Kovu.

Sora rolled down the hill littered with bones. Xehanot slide down hitting and breaking every elephant bone he landed on. Simba the jumped of the ledge and slid down to save his son.

Sora tried to grab something to hold on to but it was no use. He was sliding down to fast.

"Sora" said Kairi who tried to follow Simba. Nala held her back by her loin cloth.

Sora and Xehanort were coming to the edge. Sora then

Griped his knife harder. Xehanort then slipped off the cliff and landed hard on the barren ground. Sora then got onto his feet and jumped as he placed his left Hand on the knife. When he hit the ground the blade of the knife had entered the place of the lions heart. Xehanort roared loudly as all he felt was the sharp pain of the knife through his dark heart. Sora held the knife in place hearing the sound of the final roar of his fierce enemy The rogue lion began to lose the control over of his body. His head hit the ground as Xehanorts black, dark soul failed from his body. It was over the rogue lion Xehanort was dead. Simba was nearly down. He saw Sora laying still over the rogue lions lifeless body. Simba was shocked. The most dangerous lion in the lands of Africa was defeated by a man cub. Simba jumped off the edge and came closer to Sora.

"Sora" he said as he nudged his son.

Sora turned to see him. Sora was upset for he killed just as a man.

Sora tried to explain "dad I...I just"

"It's okay" said Simba "he would have never given up"

Sora then hugged his father as tears ran down his eyes "I'm so proud of you" whispered Simba "you have saved us and our home"

Sora took his knife and slid it back in his case.

Sora stood above Xehanorts body and looking down at his once most vicious enemy. He victories over the rogue and having to avenge his human family and the pride.

Sora then looked up to see all of Xehanorts pride surrounding him. Sora held his knife incase they were to attack. But none of them dared. Xemnas and Ansum looked down at the deceased body of their leader. They then looked back up at Sora and Simba. The two then turned and left the others followed their two remaining leaders and disappeared into the fog.

Simba turned to his adopted son. "It's over" he then said breaking the silence "lets go"

"Yeah" said Sora as he followed his father. Simba and Sora climbed up the top of the cliff. When they reach the top of the cliff Nala, Kairi and the others waited for them.

"Sora" said Kairi as she came up and hugged him relieved that he was okay.

Nala did the same nuzzling he son "I thought I was going to lose you" she said.

"I told you we'd make you proud" said Sora referring to him and his two lion brothers beside him "like you said mom.""our family is our greatest strength"

Nala just smiled hearing Sora remember what she had told her long ago.

"Sora" said Terra as he came up to Sora and his family "thank you""you and the others made Eraqus proud."

Sora felt proud of himself for avenging Eraqus. "Thanks Terra" he said "but we couldn't have done it without you"

(Don't think I'm leaving Terra out of this he's a hero for coming to the pride lands)

"But I didnt..." He tried to explain but he was interrupted by Simba.

"Your a hero too Terra" said Simba "if you and Eraqus hadn't come along Sora would have died and we would have lost the pride lands again""you a hero for everything you done for our pride"

Terra was speechless everything he had done saved the pride. He then just smiled.

"Hey... uh" said Axel moving toward them with his injuries "I don't suppose you have a extra spot in the pride is there?"

Simba was unsure at first. He then turned to the others. Roxas nodded his head yes.

Simba sighed having

"Sora" said Kairi.

"Kairi" he responded as he hugged her.

Hikari came up to Kopa relived that he was okay. The two nuzzled each other. Kovu and Aqua did the same as well.

Sora and Kairi held on to each other. Sora closed his eyes as he and Kairi kissed at the same time.

"What do you call that thing those two are doing?" Asked Timon looking down at Pumbaa.

The next day during its end as the sun was setting a marriage between the three brothers and There future queens took place. The pride lined up at separate sides of Pride Rock. Sora stood at the edge with his two brothers at his side Simba and Nala stood together to see their two sons. Rafiki came up to the brothers and hugged them. At that moment kairi, Aqua and Hikari came out of the cave. Kairi wore a white dress found in the shelter that Sora's parents had made that had belong to Sora's mother. A beautiful blue Dolichos flower caught in her dark red hair.

(Dolichos is a Africa flower if your wondering)

The three lioness approached the ones they loved. Riku, Roxas, Namine, Roxas, Terra, Axel, Sarabi, Sarafina and the other lionesses bowed to there future queens. The three reached their loved one.

Timon, Zazu and Pumbaa watched from the left side of rock that pointed to the yellow sun. Timon and Pumbaa began to tear up.

"You know Pumbaa" said Timon sobbing " I love moments like this"

Pumbaa then said about to burst crying "me too"

They then both began to cry. Zazu covered his blue and white wings over himself to keep the tears from hiring him.

Sora and Kairi hugged each other. As Kopa and Kovu nuzzled Hikari and Agua.

Rafiki raised his staff over the three couples. Simba smiled seeing that his three sons have grown up. Nala nuzzled him as well. Roxas chuckled as Namine nuzzled him.

Suddenly their was the call of an elephant. Simba, Nala and the three couples turned to see all the animals of the pride lands surrounding pride rock to see the marriage of their future kings. Even Kairi's young friend came to see. Kairi chuckled seeing her friend again. Sora looked out over the kingdom he and his two brothers who stood beside him will soon lead. Simba and Nala stood by their beloved sons with their future queens. The spirit of Mufassa watched them from above as the future of the pride was forever squired.

A few years had gone by. Sora, Kopa and Kovu were nineteen years of age and they went hunting for the pride.

Kovu snuck through the plains. His eyes set on a wildabeest. Kopa was stalked from behind. Kovu took one last step before he leaped letting out a load roar. The herd began to run to escape the lion. But Kopa then attacked scattering the one they tried to catch. One of the wildabeests headed to a tree where as you may know Sora was hiding. He held his knife at the ready and when the wildebeest came closer Sora pounced down and claim his prey. During that time Kovu and Kopa had already caught theirs already.

"Very nice Sora" said Kovu.

"Thanks" said Sora as he slide his knife back into his quiver strapped to his loin cloth "I just hope it's enough even for Kairi"

"We know" said Kopa "we're having cubs of our own too Sora"

"But it's only a matter of time" said Sora.

Kovu and Kopa knew he was right. The time was near of the beginning day of their children.

"Sora!" yelled Terra as he and Roxas came running toward them "Kovu,Kopa!"

"What is it Terra?" Asked Kovu.

"Sora you need to get home" explained Terra "its Kairi"

"Kairi!" He cried as he ran back to Pride rock.

"Sora wait of us!" Said Kopa as he and Kovu grabbed his prey with their mouths and followed their brother. Meanwhile at Pride rock Simba and the rest pride waited waited outside the cave. "Father" said Sora as he Kovu, Kopa, Terra and Roxas came up "Are we...?"

"No Sora" answered Simba "come on"

Simba and Sora entered the den and saw Kairi with Rafiki and Nala by her side. Kairi held the two children of Sora. One was a small boy and he had the same red hair of its mother. The other a small female with her fathers eyes. Nala nuzzled both her grand children.

"Come Sora" said Rafiki "your cubs must see their father"

Sora and Simba came up to Kairi to see the two twin cubs. Simba smiled seeing his grandchildren for the first time even though he's going to have more.

"They look like you when you were a cub" Said Simba turning to his son.

"Yeah" said Sora.

"Your children are strong Sora" said Rafiki cradling his son in her arms "your son shall be called Traian"

"Traian" said Sora "I like it""Kairi?"

"I think It's perfect" said Kairi still cradling her daughter "but what about our daughter"

Rafiki set Traian down. Nala took her grandson and raped her front legs around him.

Rafiki cradled Sora's daughter in his long arms. The baby reached up for the baboon.

"She is beautiful as her mother" explained Rafiki "her name shall be Utamu"

"It's perfect" said Kairi.

"Yeah" said Sora agreeing with his beloved wife.

The rest of the pride including Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa came into the cave to the two cubs of prince Sora and princess Kairi two of their future leaders. A untold future awaited for the Sora, his family and the pride lands.

(this concludes my final chapter)(a thanks goes to Riku'sgirl19 for her great ideas for this story and a merry Christmas to every author)


End file.
